Cambridge Prep
by teamedward-ftw
Summary: Boarding school to the rich and famous - love, sex & drama! They all have problems, will they be solved when they end up in Europe! Story better than summary! Canon/OOC/AH/Rated M for language & later chapters. ON HAITUS!
1. Jasper!

**I don't own the characters, they belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer.  
I do own the storyline and the characters that I create.**

Chapter 1 - Jasper!

**Bella's point of view.**

5.30 AM?! What the hell? I usually had pretty normal sleeping patterns. Why did I wake up so early? Ugh! Maybe I had a nightmare that I just can't remember, that seemed unlikely though. The only nightmares I ever had were too vivid to forget for weeks after. This was definitely going to put a dampener on my day.

I laid my head back on the pillow and closed my eyes hoping for sleep to come and find me again. But, as predicted, no dice. I thought about what could be the reason behind me waking up so early. I came up with nothing. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Jasper's alarm clock go off. I jumped up so fast – it made my head spin a little but I quickly found my feet and ran to the bathroom. This was just one of the major reasons why I didn't want to share a bathroom with my _brother_. I never had this problem before, until he decided to come and live with us. Why couldn't he have just stayed with mum!

I got there first. I guess waking up at half past five in the morning and the not being able to get back to sleep again has its upsides. I looked at my phone then and realised that it was only just quarter past six. I wondered why Jasper was up so early. I shook the thought of, not caring enough to ponder on it more.

I jumped in the shower and the hot water almost instantly relaxed my muscles. I washed my hair and shaved, I wanted to feel fresh for my first day back at school. It shouldn't have been a big deal; I'd been at the same school for just over 10 years. My school was exclusive and expensive. It was for people with rich or famous parents. Cambridge Prep, boarding school for boys and girls. I loved it personally, I knew other opinions differed. But, a new year brings new students. I started feeling excited about seeing if there were any interesting new students starting. I was pretty bored of the usual.

After I'd got out of the shower and put my clothes in the linen basket, I walked out of the bathroom. It was easier to get ready in my room; I only got completely ready in the bathroom if I was trying to irritate Jasper. Today, I wasn't so I just sauntered out of the bathroom with a towel round me.

I flicked my light on and went and sat down at my dressing table. I looked at myself in the mirror and was shocked, I had a sort of healthy glow. I don't know why, after a particularly bad start to the day I'd expected shadows under my eyes but, I had a really good feeling about today.

After I'd decided what to wear and laid it out on my bed, I turned my attention to my hair and make-up. I towel dried my hair until it was just damp and you could see the curls forming. Then got out the make-up bag out of one of the Chester draws on my dressing table.

I'd done my make-up, light foundation and pink blusher. I kept it natural for today. I was just about to put on my jeans when I heard a knock on the door. I went to look out the window only to see Alice. I forgot we were going to school together today. Alice Brandon, the best friend since forever, I smiled at her then shouted to tell her to come up. But, as soon as the door shut, I realised something. I wasn't going to get away with Jeans and a top today. Oh no.

I'd rushed to throw my jeans on in the hope that when she saw me already dressed, she wouldn't tell me to change. But, of course with Alice being Alice; that wasn't the case.

"What the hell are you wearing?! I hope you weren't expecting to wear _that_ on your first day." She pretended to shudder, or at least I thought she was pretending.

I really liked the whole non-uniform thing right now. I knew it was only until school officially started but, for now it was good. We had a week to get sorted on campus and get our rooms ready before we had to start and classes.

"Yes actually Alice, I was going to wear this today. What's so wrong with this?" It was just then I realised what she was wearing.

She had her short black, usually spiky, hair in ringlets. She was wearing a black, too tight, too short pencil skirt with a white ruffle neck blouse and a high waist belt. She had towering stilettos on, I always wondered how she could walk in them. But, she did look absolutely stunning, as usual.

"Bella, you can not wear that. I wish someone would teach you! Here wear th..." Her eyes popped open in shock, looking toward my bedroom door. I followed her gaze only to turn back round when I saw my brother stood in my door way with a towel around his waist and his hair was ringing wet.

My brother Jasper had just come to live with us, my parents split before me and Alice were friends so I guess she'd never seen him before. He was tall, blonde and had crystal blue eyes. He was a dancer, my mum had made him start when he was six or seven, he hated it at first but he did eventually start to like it. Ten years of dancing left him with a pretty impressive physique. He was considered handsome by everyone, and he had a "way with the ladies" as he once put it. We'd been shopping just a few days ago and every girl I saw was either glaring at me or ogling my brother. It was so annoying.

He was here because my mum got re-married and the guy had a job that had them moving everywhere, he said he'd never been in the same school for longer than three months. My mum eventually felt bad for him and so he ended up here. He'd been here for a few weeks now and we we're really close. My dad and him were a little distant because he felt like Jasper had abandoned him when he stayed with mum after the split. He was the type of big brother everyone wanted but, he was really protective. Maybe, too protective sometimes.

There was an incident in the mall a week or so ago. He saw some boy staring at me, so he went over and "sorted him out". Let's just say that, that boy went home crying and he won't be at that mall ever again. It was cute in a scary way.

"Alice, close your mouth, you're catching flies." I said as I sorted my hair out. I had natural curls that reached my waist. They just needed some hairspray and a hand run through them.

"Wh-what?" Had she even heard me? She was so ogling my brother.

"Jasper, go and put some clothes on. Now. We're going to be late!" I shouted it at him over my shoulder.

"Have you seen my Levi jeans? I can't find them anywhere." He asked.

"They're on the end of your bed. In that pile of washed, dried and ironed clothes. Courtesy of me." I was definitely talking to him like he was a three years old.

He walked away then, Alice was still stood there staring at an empty doorway. I got up and waved my hand in front of her face to get her attention.

"Who was _THAT_?!" She looked at me, eyes wide with shock. Still.

"It was my brother, Jasper. He's living with us now." I went on to explain about my mum and the whole situation.

"Wow. Like seriously, WOW." She looked completely awestruck.

"Let's go." I groaned.

I was hoping that she'd forget about the clothes situation and let me stay in my jeans. As usual, no luck.

"Not before you change. Here." I hadn't noticed the shopping bag in her hand before she went to give me it. She's bought me something? Not a new thing, she hated how I dressed. I looked in the bag and pulled out a grey slouch neck jumper dress, tights and, oh no; heels.

"Alice, do you want me to die?!" I screeched holding out the shoes.

"You won't die, they'll be perfect. Now, stop complaining, get dressed or we're going to be late."

I didn't argue, she was right. Despite my early start it was getting pretty late. I slipped on the dress and it did look good although, it rested about 10 inches above my knees. I got finished, put on some matching jewellery and walked out. Alice whistled at me then laughed.

"Wow Bella, you look hot!" She was looking me up and down. I just ignored her and walked to Jasper's room door.

I banged on the door and shouted, "Jasper! Come on, now! We're going to be late. If you're not downstairs in 5 minutes, I'm leaving without you. You don't know the way to the school, remember?"

He opened the door straight away, "Chill. I'm ready, let's go."

Even I had to admit, he cleaned up well. He was wearing dark blue baggy jeans, he was wearing them pretty low. He had a white, snug fit polo shirt on and smart black Nike trainers. Alice's jaw dropped. I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the stairs. I grabbed my bag and we we're out the door.

Jasper was driving today. We both had cars, he had a black Lamborghini Gallardo. As for me, I had a light blue metallic Ferrari F430, my baby. I let him drive today, the school car park was far too hectic on the first day for me to risk getting my baby scratched.

**Jasper's point of view.**

Ugh! I wanted to throw my alarm clock at the wall. I did not want to get up. Then I heard the bathroom door slam shut from the other side. The bathroom connected mine and my sister, Bella's room. She'd beat me to it. I thought getting up at quarter past six might be early enough to get the bathroom first. Crap.

I just closed my eyes again and waited to hear her finish. I heard the shower stop and I was waiting for the door to open. Shit, she's going to get ready in there isn't she. Ah, I'm going to be late now. I opened my mouth to shout her but, then I heard the door open and close on the other side.

I got up, grabbed a towel and made my way to the bathroom. I got in the shower and washed my hair, I really loved my hair. Naturally dark blonde, long and messy. Girls went crazy for it. Once i'd washed myself completely and I was smelling sweet, I got out and wrapped a towel around my waist. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and damn, I was hot. My body was perfect, that's was ten years of dancing does for you.

I went in my room, dug through my closet and got out my white polo shirt, it fit me perfect and just outlined my body more. I threw it on my bed while I looked for something to wear with it. After a second, I knew exactly what to wear with it, my dark blue baggy jeans. They hung on my hips just right, apparently girls adore that. I started searching through my jeans and trousers, they were nowhere. Hmm, I thought Bella might know where they are.

I made my way down the hallway and stood in the doorway. She was with a friend, I hadn't heard her come in. I must've been in the shower. I couldn't see her face yet, she was turned away from me, but damn, she was hot. Then she turned around and I couldn't even remember my name. She was gorgeous, she had the perfect face, stunning features. Her short ringlets curled round her face perfectly. And, that skirt; my, oh my she had a figure I'd only ever seen in magazines. After studying her face, I looked at her expression. She was looking at me like I was some sort of Greek God. Was it possible someone like her could think anything of me?

"Alice, close your mouth, you're catching flies." Bella teased.

Hmm. Alice, pretty name. Yeah, Alice. I liked it.

"Wh-what?" She seemed dazed.

"Jasper, go and put some clothes on. Now. We're going to be late!" Bella shouted at me.

I managed to snap out of it and structured a coherent sentence. "Bella, have you seen my Levi jeans? I can't find them anywhere." I didn't take my eyes off her friend.

Bella looked at me like I was stupid, I was sure they weren't there. She answered me in an extremely demeaning tone, "They're on the end of your bed. In that pile of washed, dried and ironed clothes. Courtesy of me."

I hadn't noticed the pile, hmm. Oh well. I ripped my eyes away from my sister's friend's face and stopped after taking three steps away from the door. I heard her friend speak and it sent a shiver down my spine.

"Who was _THAT_?!" She sounded shocked.

"It was my brother, Jasper. He's living with us now." Bella told her, then explained about my mum and step-dad.

"Wow. Like seriously, WOW." She still sounded totally dazed. Her voice was like windchimes, it was perfect. It was like she was singing.

I walked back to my room on a total high. I'd never really noticed girls, none of them ever appeared good enough for me. But, she, she was different. I threw on my jeans and adjusted them so they looked right, put on my black Nike's and sat on the bed. It had only been a few minutes ago but I wanted to see her face again.

"Jasper! Come on, now! We're going to be late. If you're not downstairs in 5 minutes, I'm leaving without you. You don't know the way to the school, remember?" Bella shouted whilst banging on my door.

"Chill. I'm ready, let's go." I said as nonchalantly as possible.

We headed out to the front door and I grabbed my bag I'd got ready last night. We walked out to my car, I was driving today. I didn't mind, any chance to drive my black Lamborghini Gallardo. It was beautiful, she was beautiful.

"So, Jasper." Was she talking to me? Ah, why am I acting like such an idiot? I do not act this way with girls. How could she have this impact on me? "Have you got your dorm room and number sorted yet?" She chimed.

"Yeah, uh, I'm in dorm D, room #22. I'm sharing with some guy named Edward Cullen. Heard of him?" I asked, I wanted to hear her voice again.

"Cool! Me and Bella are sharing a room. We're in dorm A." She thought about something and she looked deep in thought, then her eyesbrows creased and she looked up at me. "No, I haven't heard of Edward Cullen. I thought I knew everyone in our school. Must be new." She shrugged it off and went back to talking to Bella.

After a twenty minute drive, we arrived at school. Wow. I gasped involuntarily and the girls giggled at me. I couldn't help it, the school; it was just so, big. I looked around and noticed people carrying suitcases. Shit.

"Bella, I don't have any of my stuff packed, nobody told me, I thought the semester didn't start 'till Monday!" I looked back at them and neither did they. I was seriously confused.

They just laughed at me, Alice was the one who answered me. "We get out things dropped off, later today. Don't worry Jasper, it's all taken care off" She said it like it was the most obvious thing ever. This school was going to take some getting used to.

**Update soon :)! I want reviews though! **


	2. Ready, Set, Go!

**I don't own the characters, they belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer.  
I do own the storyline and the characters that I create.**

Chapter 2 - Ready, Set, Go!

**Bella's point of view.**

Jasper seemed completely amazed by the school. I started watching him, something seemed different. Then I realised. He's totally into Alice; he was taking sly little glances when he thought nobody was looking. Gross, I know. But the reaction Alice gives makes it worth it. When she catches him, she seems so happy. This was unexpected. I suppose I'll get over it. Once they'd caught each other staring they just held each others gaze. I didn't know how much of _this_ I could stomach.

"So what do you want to do first then?" I asked Alice mainly trying to snap her out of it; I got a reply of them both.

"It's up to you." They said in unison. They were still looking at each other.

I couldn't cope with much more of this. I had to share a room with her for a year now. I was hoping nothing would happen because I never wanted those details.

I just started walking toward the main entrance, trying to get away. My best friend and my brother? Seriously, gross. I walked towards the administration office to get my timetable, books and any other information I needed. I didn't get far before I saw him. On the other side of campus I could see a black Aston Martin Vanquish stop and the epitome of pure beauty step out of the car. I totally froze. I don't know what came over me but I couldn't move. I couldn't find my feet and when he looked over at me, I was thanking Alice in my head for making me wear something flattering.

He looked like he was squinting trying to see me, likely story; he was trying to see something in my direction anyway. He started walking my way and my heart kicked into overdrive. He looked like he was going for a photo shoot or something. He was tall, pale and had tousled bronze hair. His face was perfectly sculpted; his cheek bones and jaw were perfectly framed. His face was so beautiful it almost hurt to look at it. I couldn't get my head around it. He was wearing tight jeans and an open cowboy shirt with a band tee underneath it. I was going to have to deal with this for another two years?

I didn't notice Alice behind me until she grabbed my hand. "That's Edward Cullen, the guy Jasper is bunking with. Impressive, huh? His dad owns a massive recording company, he's rich and gorgeous. Figures."

"Yeah. Wow. He is… Wow." He wasn't even near me and I couldn't form proper sentence. Pathetic, right?

I heard my phone buzzing in my bag, I let go of Alice's hand and went to get my phone from my bag. I looked at it and I had a message from, Alice... Wait? I looked to my side and she was gone. I opened the message and it just read, 'Look up now!' I did as the message had said and looked up, regretting it instantly. I felt my cheeks burning furiously as I was staring up into the most gorgeous pair of emerald green eyes I'd ever seen.

"Hi?" It sounded like a question.

"Excuse me, please." He looked at me like I was crazy. I looked back confused. Then I realised I was blocking the doorway to the administration office. Oh, crap. I scooted out of the way and he walked past me without another word. I practically ran to my dorm room. Alice could find me later. My cheeks were burning red and I was completely out of breath. I ruffled round in my bag to find my dorm key and got in quickly. I ran in and plopped myself down on the bed letting my head fall back onto the pillow.

I was mentally shouting at myself for being such an idiot. I must've looked like a complete fool. Stood there gawking at him while he's asking me to move out of the way! Ugh! I screamed into my pillow.

I decided to stay in my dorm from then on until I had to leave for class, in seven days. Well, that was a good plan until first, I had to go get my bags from downstairs; I managed to do it quickly and got back in my room straight away. But Alice wasn't up for the plan so I ended up being dragged to the on campus mall to shop. I actually didn't mind shopping but I really did want to be in my dorm for now. When it came to the Sunday night before class started I realised how glad I was that I'd gone shopping. I'd needed a lot.

"So what are you wearing tomorrow then?" Alice asked me, peering at me over a gossip magazine.

"Uhm, uniform. It's kind of mandatory." I replied hesitantly.

"Yeah but, I mean how are you wearing it?" I'd understood right from the beginning what she meant but I played dumb, I was hoping to avoid her dressing me. But, as usual; I had no luck.

"Never mind, anyway; I'm going to sort you out. You should see what I bought for you." She beamed.

Our school uniform wasn't actually a uniform. We just had to wear clothes of the school colours really. Ours was black, white and baby blue. Yellow was allowed as long as it wasn't too much, like accessories and such.

I just groaned and turned over in bed. I flicked my bedside light off and let the sandman take me away.

* * * * * *

_I was stood in a field dressed in complete Elizabeth Bennett attire. I was just wandering aimlessly through a golden field. Dawn was just breaking on the horizon. I looked out in to the field and saw the light shining on a gorgeous bronze head of hair. Edward. I wasn't surprised to see him dress as Mr Darcy. He strolled towards me wearing that cooked grin that made my stomach do little summersaults. His white shirt was open showing his perfectly muscled chest and he came straight to me and cupped my face in his hands. He leaned his face in and our lips touched. It felt like heaven. The kiss grew more and more passionate then he slid his hands down to my waist and began kissing my neck. _

* * * * * *

I felt something touch my arm and then I heard a little snicker coming from behind me. I was totally dazed; I turned around to see Alice leaning over me giggling.

"Nice dream?" Alice giggled again.

"What do you mean?" I said groggily.

"You were smiling and you murmured something too low for me too hear properly." She just looked at me, with curiosity in her eyes. "It sounded like you said Edward though." She added with a giggle.

"Don't be ridiculous Alice." I said with a sour tone in my voice. I was under no circumstances going to admit to that dream. I can just imagine Alice's face.

I finally managed to drag myself out of bed and into the shower. I felt a little less groggy after a shower and went to get dressed. I put on a black pleated skirt, a white fitted blouse and blue jumper that I tied around my shoulders. I put a pastel yellow ribbon around my neck and threw on some white flats. I curled my hair and it rested just above my waist; I clipped my fringe up to the side and put on some light make-up with a noticeable amount of eyeliner.

I decided for Alice's sake I could go a little overboard with the uniform, it would get her off my back. I hitched my skirt up so it rested in the middle of my thighs and I opened a few more buttons on the shirt to show a little cleavage. I'd just use the jumper sleeves to hide that.

Alice, as usual, outdid herself. She had a white dress on that went tight on her waist showing off her petite figure, then went back out at the bottom giving her slim legs the perfect shape. She's put a yellow and a blue thick ribbon around her waist and put on matching blue heels. She had a little yellow bow in her short black hair.

"Wow Alice, you look great!" I complimented her.

"Thank you Bella. You too, even though you didn't let me dress you. There's always tomorrow!" She smiled shyly, she knew how pretty she was and how amazing she always looked but, I admired her for not letting it go to her head.

I held out my hand for her as she grabbed her bag. "You ready pixie?" I smiled.

"Let's do this." She grinned as we headed out the door.

**Edward's point of view.**

As good as this car was for driving round in my free time, it was brilliant when it came to turning heads too. I cringed back in my seat, I knew how to put on a show but, I honestly hated the attention. I got it everywhere I went. If it wasn't the Aston Martin Vanquish I was in, it was my stupid-rich-well known father, and if it wasn't my father it was my "angel face" as my mother would put it. I groaned and my chauffeur turned to look at me. Yeah, that's right; my _chauffeur. _

I pulled up and as expected. Every single person was staring at me. Surely I couldn't be the only new student in a school this size? But judging on the looks I was getting, apparently I was. I got out of the car and walked to the driver's window.

"Thank you James. I trust everything is in order?" I said politely.

"It was my pleasure Master Cullen." Master Cullen? Seriously? Does my father pay him to say stupid stuff like that? "And, I assure you that your bags will arrive here very shortly." He replied simply, and then drove away.

I kept my back turned with my eyes closed hoping I'd wake up in my house again. I spun around to see everyone staring. Great. So, the car is gone and my father isn't here so the stares were all aimed at me. I looked down to check if I'd forgotten something important like my pants. Nope.

I was looking for an Administration office; I looked toward a building right at the front entrance with a sign outside. I squinted and I was sure it said "Administration" so I started walking over.

Soon as I got close enough I saw a girl stood in the doorway. She had long brown hair that was hanging in front of her face. She had an amazing figure and her dress was clinging to her hips, she was really hot. She looked up at me then and I was glad my father had taught me how to play a poker face. She was unbelievable. She had smooth, fair skin and bright pink cheeks. Her eyes were smooth chocolate brown, they weren't boring like most brown eyes, and the colour was so rich; I could happily get lost in them. And her lips, wow; her lips were really something else. She had perfect full pink lips that were glistening when the sun hit them.

She was looking up at me with completely dumbfounded. Maybe I had food stuck in my teeth or something.

I looked at the big clock on the wall, it was 8.57. Bollocks. I wanted to stay here and talk to this girl but I had to be in the office before 9.00. I was still looking at her lips when they moved.

"Hi?" She made it sound like a question. Her voice was beautiful.

"Excuse me, please." I was working hard to keep my poker face intact.

I saw the blood rush to her face as she moved out of the way. I slid past her and out bodies touched, only for a second but I was sure I heard angels crying.

I walked past then rushed into the office.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen; I'm here to see a Mrs. Berty please?" I tried to sound as polite as possible and threw her a winning smile.

"Yes, of course. Right through here Mr Cullen." She said as she gestured toward a door near her. I gave her a smile as I walked through the door.

The rest of the morning went in a flash; Mrs. Berty gave me my timetable and list of school activities. Then she handed me a key and a card with my dorm number on. Dorm D, room #22 – I was sharing with some guy named Jasper Swan. I was walking round campus trying to find my dorm but, I couldn't think about anything but her. Her eyes and her lips, I could've walked past my dorm for all I knew and I wouldn't have noticed.

I was wandering around long enough, my luggage arrive while I was still on the ground floor. I went to get it but, surely enough; my father had paid someone to carry it to my room. Great, more unwelcome stares.

I had seven days to get my room sorted out and get everything I needed before class started. I didn't even have to leave the school grounds though. The on campus mall was amazing; it had every store you could think of and a food court. I got all of my stuff together by Friday leaving me free for the weekend.

I was in the mall on the Saturday and I saw her again. She was wearing shorts and a vest top with a cardigan. She looked perfect, I doubt she could look any less than perfect even if she tried, her long wavy hair was in a ponytail and she looked like she was having fun; she was with a small girl I'd seen hanging round my dorm talking to that Jasper guy. Her smile was breathtaking. I was stood watching her for, I don't know how long then I mentally slapped myself. What if she'd seen me? I would've looked like some obsessed stalker.

The weekend went pretty quick, I got to talking with Jasper.

"So, how do you like the school so far? Seen anything you like?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I automatically caught the double meaning in his question.

"The school is great, the mall is unbelievable and the library is amazing." I answered, trying to avoid the second question.

"What about the girls then? Anyone caught your eye?" He asked trying to make conversation but he seemed interested. I wondered if I should just be truthful, he probably didn't know her anyway; actually, I don't even know her. I may as well tell him, what harm could it do?

"There was this one girl. She was really something, she seemed nice too." I answered putting my head down and I'm sure I blushed. Ugh!

"Who was she? Got a name for me?" He was intrigued now.

"I don't know, I just saw her on Monday and I didn't get a chance to talk to her. About 5'5", she had long brown hair and gorgeous eyes. She was sexy in a kind of innocent way." I laughed half-heartedly.

"Hmm, sounds decent. Well I heard you're this year's _heart throb_ so I'm sure you'll have no trouble." We both rolled out eyes in sync when he said 'heart throb'.

"Great. So what classes have you got then?" We compared timetables and we have 3rd and 4th period together. It'll be nice to know at least one person.

That night I dreamt of the girl. I pulled myself out of bed and showered. I sorted my hair out and walked out of the bathroom and got dressed. Just standard uniform with my own little touches, I wore the school v-neck pullover with a black blazer. I gave myself a quick once over before grabbing my bag.

"Hey, Jasper you want to come with me?" He was sending a message on his phone.

"Yeah, sure but we have to go meet my sister and her friend first. She wants to see what classes we have together." He replied while he was reading something on his phone.

He grabbed his bag and we headed out, my head was still occupied by the girl.

**Update soon :)! I want reviews though!  
So, what did you think of Edward? Mmm(L)**


	3. Poker Face!

**I don't own the characters, they belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer.  
I do own the storyline and the characters that I create.**

Chapter 3 – Poker Face!

**Alice's point of view.**

I got up to the sound of Bella muttering something in her sleep. She always talked in her sleep but this sounded more like a moan. I didn't want to know what she was dreaming about, ew! I heard her murmur something under her breath, it sounded like she said "Edward" but I wasn't too sure.

As amusing at this was to watch, I had to get her up. I was hoping she was joking last night when she'd said that she was wearing regulation uniform. I so desperately wanted to dress her for school.

I needed to wake her up though; I didn't want to be late for class. Plus we're going to meet Jasper before class to compare timetables. I hope I have classes with him. That'd be great. I could sit with him and talk to him and, I needed to wake Bella up. I was getting as bad as her with her daydreaming.

I put my hand on her arm and I heard her murmur something again, I was positive that she'd said Edward this time. I put my arm on her shoulder and gently shook her. I saw her eyes start to move slightly.

"Nice dream?" I giggled.

"What do you mean?" She said groggily.

"You were smiling and you murmured something too low for me too hear properly." I looked at her hoping she would tell me about it, when it was clear that she wasn't going to, I teased her saying, "It sounded like you said Edward though." I tried to hold in my laugh but I couldn't help it, her face was so dear-caught-in-the-headlights. I was so right.

"Don't be ridiculous Alice." She snubbed with a sour tone to her voice, I think she was angry that I caught her.

I watched her pull herself out of bed so reluctantly; it must have been an excellent dream. I was already showered and had my hair and make up done, I just needed to get dressed now. I had the perfect outfit, I was sure it would look amazing. I slipped on my white dress and slid two ribbons around the tight waist band of the dress. A blue and a yellow ribbon tied into a two-coloured bow at the side. I had heels, Manolo Blahnik's to be precise, they were the exact shade of blue that my ribbon was. I put a little yellow ribbon in my hair and I was done.

Bella had gotten out of the shower about 20 minutes ago, I'd heard the water turn off; I knew she'd be coming out soon to get dressed. I sat on the end of my bed ready to pounce on her and force the uniform I bought her on to her.

She was taking her time; I hoped she wasn't getting dressed in there too. I'd just make her change. I was thinking how I'd made her change in her house last Monday; she did that with no argument. I would win. Then as I recalled that Monday in my head, the image of her brother with a towel around him, his hair ringing wet came into my head. My stomach felt funny and I got a tingle down my spine. So weird.

I was completely caught up in my daydreaming when I heard the door crack open and there stood Bella, fully dressed. Damnit. I was ready to tell her to change when I saw what she had on. A black skirt, hitched high enough for my approval. A tight white shirt with enough buttons open to show some cleavage, a blue jumper with the sleeves tied over her shoulders. She had flats on but, I overlooked that; she was trying.

"Wow Alice, you look great!" She complimented me.

"Thank you Bella. You too, even though you didn't let me dress you. There's always tomorrow!" I smiled at her, she always complimented me and it made me feel good about myself. I was glad I had a friend like her.

She held her hand out for me while I got my bag. "You ready pixie?" She smiled.

I grabbed her hand. "Let's do this." I beamed as we headed out the door.

I knew I shouldn't have been nervous about our first classes but, I couldn't help it. I didn't understand though; I really shouldn't be nervous. Me and Bella had already compared timetables and we had every period together except 1st and 5th period. That's going to suck. I wonder if Jasper is in either of those classes.

As soon as I thought his name, my stomach went crazy. My breathing was heavier and I couldn't even remember where I was. This was crazy; I used to totally own guys. If I wasn't so infatuated with Jasper I'd probably want to kick him for making me lose my touch. Ah, this is bad. But, then I saw his face in my head and I really didn't care. I wanted nothing more than to be with him.

I was walking in a complete zombie trance when I heard Bella shouting my name at me.

"Alice, Alice. Where are you going? We're meeting Jasper near the mall, it's over this way."

"Oh, yeah. I know, I was just…" I turned my head to try and hide my blush.

"Daydreaming about my brother maybe? Gross." She replied with a teasing tone. I knew she wanted to be happy for me but, it was her brother after all. I wanted to apologize but, I couldn't help. It was love at first sight. Wait? What? Love? Did I just say I loved him? Oh. Have I gone totally crazy? Yep, I think I have.

I tried desperately to stop thinking about him; I succeeded just long enough to walk down a few corridors without walking into any walls because of my stupid daydreams.

"ALICE! BELLA!" I heard a voice screech from behind me. I turned around and saw our friend Rosalie.

"ROSE!" I ran up to her and hugged her with Bella right behind me.

"Rose, oh my gosh. Where have you been? Ah, I've missed you so much. Check you, you look great!" Bella squealed.

Bella, Rose and I were childhood best friends. We were always together, always. We didn't see her over the holiday because she was on holiday for the whole time with her dad. He owns an Island, crazy right?

Rose was like nothing you've ever seen before. She was unbelievable. She has long blonde hair that fell inches past her waist, it was always perfect. Her face just fell into the category, perfect. Piercing blue eyes, perfect skin and all that jazz. She had a figure any of us would die for; she made Aphrodite - the goddess of beauty - look bad. And the outfit she was wearing now, outlined everything about her figure perfectly. She had white short shorts on with tights underneath, she had a blue top that was tight around the top of her hips and then had a slouch neck showing just enough of her perfect cleavage. If I didn't love her so much I'd hate her for making me take a hit on my ego just by being in the same room as her.

"Rose, what lessons have you got then? Do you have 5th period algebra? I'm on my own in there." I asked her hoping she did.

"Yeah, I do. Do you guys have 6th period US History?" She asked mirroring the hopeful tone that was in my voice.

Me and Bella both squealed in unison, "Yes yes yes yes! We both have it!" Rose's face lit up, I was so happy to see her.

"Hey babe." Emmett said as he wrapped his arms around Rose's waist. He kissed her neck then she turned around to look at him straight in the eye, then they kissed. There was no doubt they were in love.

"Anyway, we'll see you later. We're going to meet Jasper." Bella sounded a little awkward. I felt as awkward as she sounded. Intense moments like that don't need to be shared.

I grabbed Bella's hand and we walked off to meet Jasper. I was quickly slipped back into my own little world full of _him._

"Bella! Alice!" I heard a lucious smooth voice shout. I knew who's voice it was instantly.

**Edward's point of view.**

**  
**I couldn't wait to get to class. I'm not a geek, I just needed something that might distract me from her. At the minute, that seemed a pretty daunting task.

Me and Jasper were out the door and on our way to the mall, we were going to meet his sister and her friend. I hoped they weren't going to stare like everyone else was.

As Jasper had said, I was the new _heart throb. _I doubted that until I saw the looks I was getting off everyone. Girls were totally gawking, at us both I assume, Jasper was considered one of the best looking guys round here, already. Boys just seemed angry at us. I couldn't for the life of me understand why though.

I was happy when we finally rounded the last corner to the mall. Those dorm corridors were far too crowded with staring people, it made me nervous; claustrophobic almost.

I let out a sigh of relief as we headed towards the store where I could see two girls. I assumed that was where we were headed. I just put on a smile and tried to ignore the stares around us.

I watched as Jasper ran over to the girls shouting, "Bella! Alice!"

I followed close behind and watched him pull one of the girls into a tight hug, then kiss her forehead. He hadn't mentioned a girlfriend. I looked over at the other girl there, she quickly saw me and smiled. I recognized her as the small girl that I saw _her _with on Saturday. I looked at the other girl again, instantly I recognized the chocolate waves hanging down her back and her legs, I couldn't forget those legs. It was her.

It was her and she had a boyfriend, as if I hadn't expected this. A girl like that would have to have a boyfriend. I wanted to kick myself for even thinking I had a chance. I felt something weird in the pit of my stomach, anger and hate towards Jasper, I knew it was completely unjust so I tried to shake it off. That was followed closely by defeat and the sudden urge to cry. Great, now she was making me fucking hormonal.

He let go off her then hugged the small girl, "Hey Alice."

So the girls name is Bella, beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I sighed.

Jasper turned to me for an introduction, "Bella, Alice; this is Edward Cullen." He gestured towards the girls then me. Bella kept her head down the whole time, I wanted so much to reach out and put my hand under her chin so I could make her eyes meet mine. "Edward this is Bella and Alice, my sister and her friend." His voice went all soft and mushy on the word friend so I assumed they must be together.

He turned to Bella then and grabbed her hand, "Let me see you then." He twirled her in a sort of ballet movement. She spun round so gracefully, then her cheeks went bright pink as she caught my gaze. We both noticed her outfit at the same time, I'm not sure but I think my mouth must have been hanging open at this point, I quickly found my poker face and tried desperately to hold it.

She was wearing a small black skirt, it made her legs look phenomenal. Tight white shirt giving her the perfect cleavage that she attempted to hide with a blue jumper over her shoulders. She was so perfect.

I was watching his eyes examine her and he stopped at her skirt, who wouldn't? The next thing he did shocked me though.

"Bella, do you seriously think that I would let you walk around campus all day dressed like that." He looked at her seriously. I was so confused. "I want that skirt down so it's closer to your knees than your waist." I saw Alice roll her eyes at his exaggeration. She shuffled the skirt down looking slightly embarrassed, I guess he didn't want other guys seeing what was his. Ugh, I wanted to slap him just for being able to touch her. "And Bella, button up your shirt. You look like a hussy!" That was it. How dare he call her that. I was ready to give him a piece of my mind when she laughed. That trilling beautiful laugh, it rang right through my whole body.

"Jasper, stop it. You're not my father, you're my stupid over protective brother. I am capable of dressing myself, thank you very much." She groaned slightly then laughed again.

BROTHER?! He's her BROTHER?! Wow, I felt a sudder surge of relief wash over me. Then I realised how rude I was being, I was just standing there. Jasper had introduced me and I'd just stood there looking like an absolute imbecile.

I cleared my throat then said as confident as possible, "Hello Bella." I nodded, then turned to Alice and nodded in her direction, "Alice." I needed to think of something quick, I played it safe with, "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

Then I did something that I was always so certain of, the reaction I got from everyone else seemed to be a good one so I may aswell try. I flashed my "crooked smile" as my mother called it, at them. The reaction was not what I expected.

Alice simply beemed back, she was beautiful I had to admit, nothing compared to my Bella though. My Bella? I was losing it. Jasper just kindof stood there as if nothing happened. Bella just looked at me, I don't know how to describe the face she pulled at me, she looked in awe of something, surely not me. I couldn't think of an adjective suitable. She looked… Dazzled. That seemed about right.

I heard Jasper clear his throat next to me to get my attention, then I realised that I'd dropped my poker face and I was now looking at her like a kid would look at Cadbury's World. I shook my head and replaced my dumbfounded expression with a blank expression. Alice was giggling and Bella's cheeks were bright pink.

"So, everyone got their timetables?" Jasper tried to take the attention of me, I shot him a look of pure gratitude; I'd have to thank him later.

We all got our time tables and starting to compare them. I only had three classes with Bella, two with Alice and two with Jasper.

**1****st**** period – English with Bella.**

**2****nd**** period – Biology with Bella.**

**3****rd**** period – Spanish with Jasper.**

**4****th**** period – Gym with Bella, Jasper and Alice.**

**5****th**** period – Algebra with Alice.**

**6****th**** period – Advanced Chemistry.**

The warning buzzer sounded then and English was all the way on the other side of campus. Alice and Jasper both had French 1st period so that meant me and Bella would be walking together, well I hoped we would be.

"Yeah, so Bella. Me and Jasper have to go. The Modern Foreign Languages building are are quite a bit away. We'll be late if we don't go now. Bye." She hugged Bella and waved at me. Then scurried off with Jasper. That left me and Bella alone.

She just kept her head down and I so desperately wanted to see those eyes, I had to say something. "So, do you want to walk to English with me?" I thought that was pretty smooth.

"Uhm, yeah sure. We better go though, I heard Mrs Hardy is pretty strict." She looked up at me then, "Let's go then, we don't want to be late." She smiled at me and we started walking. I was sure I wasn't walking in a straight line, I was actually positive that if police saw me now they'd think I was drunk.

In a sense, I was. I suppose you could say I was intoxicated by her very presence.

**Update soon :)! I want reviews though!**


	4. Don't Trust Me!

**I don't own the characters, they belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer.  
I do own the storyline and the characters that I create.**

Chapter 4 – Don't Trust Me!

**Jasper's point of view.**

So, this was what I'd been hoping for all day, so why was I having trouble breathing? We'd just made a hasty escape in some attempt to leave Bella and Edward alone. I was just glad me and Alice were alone.

Wait, Edward and Bella, alone? I'd been so busy thinking about myself and Alice; I hadn't had time to process that. I felt like a bad big brother. Was that what Bella wanted? Did she like him back? Was she good for him? Then my protective instincts kicked in and I instantly felt angry at the thought of my little Bella alone, she wasn't as much as a few months younger than me but, she will always be my little Bella.

I'd always been trying to protect Bella from the real world and I wasn't giving up yet. She needed someone who would be willing to do all the things I would do to protect her. Those were big shoes to fill because I would go to the ends of the earth and back for her, I would've happily taken a bullet for my baby sister. I loved her like nothing else, maybe even more than my own parents. All those years we spent apart hurt me everyday, seriously. Of course, I never told anyone this, it would make me sound pathetic, or gay. I turned to Alice see if she knew anything; she was effectively the eyes and ears of the school.

"So Alice, what do you know about Edward then? He seems to have taken a liking to Bella." I didn't want to waste my time with Alice talking about this but; even Alice couldn't make me control the need I felt to protect my little sister.

"Well not much, he's rich and totally gorgeous," I saddened at that comment but then she added "he's got nothing on you though." She blushed and my insides turned to goo. She was seriously having some weird effects on me.

"Is that all? Do you know anything about his.. Um.. Dating records?" I felt bad for pressing her for information and for wasting out time together but, I _needed _to know.

She laughed, "Don't worry about Bella, Jasper. She knows how to look after herself. Plus, according to my sources, Edward's never took a liking to any of the girls that pursued him and he's never had a girlfriend. Heck, he's probably never even been on a date." She looked at me trying to asses my reaction, I should've been relieved by this but, I still didn't know if I was ready to let Bella go and let her look after herself.

Alice must've seen the indecision in my eyes because she stopped abruptly mid-stride and turned to me. She grabbed my hands and looked at me directly in the eyes then, trying to calm me and said, "Jasper, look; I know she's your little sister but, Edward is a good guy and Bella isn't stupid. She's my best friend, if I thought Edward wasn't right for Bella she'd be having nothing to do with him."

Her words held some relief for me, enough to make me smile at her. I realised that we still weren't walking and we were definitely going to be late now. "Let's get going then." She smiled in agreement and we carried on walking, still hand in hand.

I didn't know if she'd just forgotten about out hands but, that seemed unlikely so I relished the thought that maybe she wanted to hold my hand. I had no objections to it and knew I'd be smiling for the rest of the day. It was unnerving to think about the effect she had on me. I hadn't actually known how far away our class was until we arrived 5 minutes late. When we walked in the teacher was actually fuming, I was - to be honest – a little scared. Alice had explained that I was new and got lost and that she was running late because she hadn't been feeling too good this morning. I didn't think he'd eat it up like he did, Alice was good.

I looked into the class and everyone was looking at us, the girls' mouths were hanging open and the boys looked totally pissed off. I really was confused, this school was messed up. The tables were made for two people to sit at them, and as much as the teacher didn't like it, she had to place us at a table on our own in the back corner of the classroom. Perfect.

As soon as we took our seats, the room was full of whispers, I didn't completely understand but I heard mine and Alice's name circulate the room a fair few times. I looked at Alice hoping for an explanation. She simply looked down at our still entwined fingers. Then it all made sense.

The boys were jealous, I don't blame them. And the girls were, shocked? I guess so.

At that moment I heard someone say something that made my blood boil. The two guys in front of me were talking louder now, loud enough so we could hear.

"Alice Brandon, huh? Yeah, I'd sure tap that. She is fine as hell." The first guy said.

"Yeah man, I know right. And her friend, Bella Swan. Now, she is hot. Like smokin' hot. I'd sure teach her a thing or two." The second guy nodded in agreement.

"She needs teaching a thing or two I think, she's like a total nun. I know I'd show her a good time."

"Ha! I know right, can you believe she's a virgin at this age. It's pretty pathetic, doesn't change a thing about how fine her ass is though. Damn." He boomed with laughter then the other guy turned his head slightly to just glance at Alice then turned back to the his friend, "I'll stick with Bella, Alice sure has a track record."

His friend turned and winked at Alice, then both of the started laughing.

No fucking way. Alice and Bella, that was too far. The hand that wasn't holding Alice's balled into a fist so tight my knuckles turned white, it would probably be hurting if I wasn't so angry. I looked down at Alice, she looked like she was about to cry. I met her gaze and her eyes filled up then before I even realised what she was doing, she let go of my hand and ran out of the classroom.

I leaned forward in my chair so I was just behind one of the guys' ears, "Don't you fucking talk about my sister and Alice like that, ever again. I swear I will make you regret it." I hissed.

His ego didn't seem to big now, he shrunk back in his seat; he must've heard the venom in my voice. So, I decided to raise my voice a little, let everyone know what a pussy he really was.

"You got that, I ever hear of you talking about either of them ever again and you won't have anything to '_tap' _anyone got it?" I was practically shouting now.

"Yes." He whispered. "I'm sorry.. I didn't.. I.." He saw my expression and chose to shut it, wise move on his part.

I stormed out of the class and went to find Alice. I had no idea where she would've gone but, I needed to find her. I managed to get right round campus in twenty minutes, I was sprinting by now. I skidded to a stop when I heard low sobs coming from an empty classroom. I stepped inside and closed the door quietly and started walking towards the back of the room where Alice was curled up with her arms around her knees crying.

"Alice." I breathed "I'm sorry they said those things, they're just boys, stupid boys, controlled completely by their hormones. Don't worry though; they won't be talking about you or Bella ever again." I sat down and wrapped my arms around her and just let her cry on me. It hurt to see her like this.

"I-It's not that. I-It's just th-that they were te-telling the tr-truth." Was all she managed to get out during sobs.

I tightened my arm around her, "What do you mean? I don't get it."

She looked up at me with puffy red eyes, her make-up was running. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath to explain something to me.

"Well Bella and I have been friends for a long time now but, it wasn't always that way. When we came to this school, we were still as close as ever until we got into year 11 that is. We had no lessons together that year and we started to drift apart and I started hanging around with Lauren Mallory…" She trailed off.

"I'm confused Alice, what does this have to do with what those boys said?" I looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Lauren is the year's slut. She has had her way with the whole football team, bar Emmett. And the basketball team and I think she got about half way through the croquet team." She was just about whispering now.

"I'm still confused Alice.. You gotta give me something." I was starting to worry now; none of this was making any sense.

She took in a deep breath then exhaled slowly, "I guess you could say I took after her in her line of expertise." She shook her head like she was disgusted at herself.

What that boy had said was playing through my mind over and over again.

_Alice sure has a track record._

"What? Alice? You, no, you can't. This isn't right. No. I don't believe.. What the? Oh fuck." I let go of her then and pushed myself away, the idea of that disgusted me. My perfect, small, cute, gorgeous, pure, amazing.. Slut? None of it would work in my head, I didn't know what to say but, I couldn't be near her. Everything about her had been a lie, a fake, a mask. She'd fooled me.

I stood up and started to walk away and I heard her break into more sobs. "Jasper, no. I-I it's different, I'm different now, I changed, y-you didn't let me f-finish." She was pleading now but all I could think about was _her_ lips on theirs, _her_ saying their names, _her_ body locked to theirs. I held the door handle for too long then sighed. I swung the door open and walked out.

I walked away from what I thought was the best thing that had ever happened to me.

**Bella's point of view.**

I was screaming inside, like really balling it out. I was with Edward Cullen, walking to class with him. I knew Mrs Hardy wasn't actually strict in the slightest and probably wouldn't care if we came to class at all but, I did know that if we got there too late we might not be sat together. A risk I wasn't willing to take.

Then I thought about it, what if he didn't want to sit with me? Why would he? He was only walking to class with me because it was a convenience surely. I knew Alice would kill me if she knew what I was thinking right now.

I was surprised at how comfortable I was with the silence, out of character for me. I looked up and Edward and he was staring at me. I felt my cheeks burning and I knew at the minute I probably looked like a tomato or some other inanimate red object. He didn't turn away though like I expected, and it didn't take me too long to get completely lost in his eyes. We were getting close to the class now and there was still people rushing round the corridors, someone brushed past Edwards back and pushed him into me, effectively closing the immediate space between us.

The close proximity made my heart beat so furiously I was sure if it kept this up it was going to jump right out of my chest.

I was completely reluctant to widen the space between us and so was he apparently because we didn't move. Just stood still in the middle of the corridor, eyes lock and chests pressed together. Everything around us was spinning out of control; it was just me and him.

I rubbed my arm nervously and then decided I had to say something if we wanted to make it to first period at all.

I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off saying, "Um, we should probably get going. You said Mrs Hardy was strict right?"

"Yeah, sure, strict." My voice betrayed me; I was completely mesmerized.

He laughed at me and turned to face down the corridor again. He put his hand on the small of my back to motion me forward after he realised that I wasn't moving.

Even this, insignificant little touch made my heart rate soar. I was seriously pathetic. We started to walk again and somehow managed to get to English before the last buzzer went.

We walked in and I saw the only two available seats were on different tables, I sighed and started to walk towards one of them and saw Edward walk toward the same one. I didn't question it I just sat down. I looked at him confused, and he simply winked at me. Wow, he was gorgeous. Like unbelievably gorgeous.

"Excuse my but; would it be too much of an inconvenience to ask if you would consider switching seat with me? My seat is that empty one two tables down. It's just that, I'm new and I'd like to sit with my friend Bella so she can help me out a little. You know, show me the ropes." His voice was like melting butter.

He flashed her that dazzling crooked smile of his and I felt sorry for the poor girl sat next to me. She was getting the Edward Cullen treatment.

"I.. Uh.. I don't know." She stuttered out.

He placed his hands on the desk and leaned down in front of her, his face inches from hers.

"Please." His voice was bittersweet and he unlocked the full force of his eyes on her.

She instantly changed her mind and without a word just stood up and walked to the empty seat. Then it dawned on me, he did all that so he could sit next to me. I started to feel giddy, simple things like that put me on a complete high when it was him.

"That really wasn't fair you know, that poor girl." I teased, and looked over to the girl, she still looked completely dumbfounded.

"What do you mean?" He looked pleased with himself.

"Dazzling her like that. She's probably going to hyperventilate in a minute." I giggled at how much of a likely possibility that was.

He ignored my question, "Do I dazzle you, Bella?" For the second time he unleashed the full potential of his eyes but this time, on me and let them bore into mine, then he smiled at me with that smile and I'm one hundred percent positive that my heart stopped beating.

I didn't move or talk, I knew I must've looked like a fool but, it was his fault. I snapped out of it when I heard him whisper the word "England" in my ear, I looked at him confused and his eyes flashed to the front of the classroom, I followed his gaze to see an annoyed looking Mrs Hardy.

"Miss Swan, for the final time, can you tell me where Malcolm fled to?"

Ah, I see. "England." I smiled.

She huffed. "Yes, that's correct." Then she went back to the writing on the board.

"Thank you." I mouthed to Edward.

He just winked at me and, although it was for the second time, the effect hadn't lessened. My breath came up short and he just laughed.

After about half an hour of listening to Mrs Hardy banging on about Scottish people, I heard Jack Winn talking about a party then as the buzzer rang he stood up and shouted, "PARTY AT MY HOUSE THIS SATURDAY!" The classroom filled with cheers.

Jack Winn was known to throw the best parties in the school, I'd never gone to any of them myself - I'd never really fancied it. But, the idea seemed somewhat appealing to me now. He had a beach house by the coast that his parents _let_ him use it for parties.

Jack was really nice; we'd always been good friends. He'd had a crush on me in year 8 but he'd grown out of it and we'd just started being preferably close. I turned to look at him and smiled then he shouted across the room, "Especially you Swan!" then winked at me. I just laughed and started walking out of the room with Edward close behind.

"Walk with me to Biology?" Edward asked walking towards my locker.

"Yeah, sure." I smiled at him. "Where's your locker then, Cullen?" I joked. I didn't know where this sudden confidence boost came from, maybe I was just having a good day.

"Number 367. How about you, Swan?" He smirked at me.

"Wow, I'm number 364, right opposite you." I was pretty impressed with the coincidence.

"So, are you going to go to Jack's party on Saturday?" I was hoping he would.

"Depends, are you?" Why would it depend on me?

"Yes, I thought I may as well, I never went to any of the others, and what could it hurt, really?"

"I suppose I am then, yes. I assume you don't have plans to go with anyone yet?" He looked at my confused expression. "You know, since you just found out and all, sorry if I'm being forward."

"Yeah, no, it's fine. I don't have anyone to go with, I'll probably just go with Alice, unless she's going with Jasper. Crap. No, I guess I'm on my own for this one." I smiled at him, still confused by his words.

"Bella," I turned to look at him, "would you like to go to the party with me?" My breathing stopped. Did he just ask me out? I needed to keep it cool. I tried to joke again.

"Edward Cullen, are you asking me out?" I asked with a teasing tone in my voice. He looked at me completely unsure of himself, he just nodded. Did he seriously think I would say no to him? "I would love to go with you, Edward. Now let's get going to Biology, I don't want to be late twice in a row."

We started walking down the corridor in the opposite direction we'd just come in. He looked exuberant like he'd just won a prize, surely I should be the one feeling that.

I couldn't believe it though, Edward Cullen. Wow. This was a good day, a really good day.

**Update soon :)! I want reviews though! I'm lacking reviews and I'm starting to feel really rejected! Come on guys :)  
What did you think of Alice & Jasper? Out of character for Alice, I know but, this one kinda wrote itself if I'm being honest.  
Hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	5. Boys Will Be Boys!

**I don't own the characters, they belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer.  
I do own the storyline and the characters that I create.**

Chapter 5 – Boys Will Be Boys!

**Edward's point of view.**

So, apparently I'd just grown a pair of balls. I asked Bella out and she said yes, epic win for me to be honest. I was doing a victory dance in my head. So, I'd spent the lessons I had with Bella, with Bella obviously. I'd spent my lessons with Jasper trying, failing to hide my stupid goofy grin. Then Alice wasn't in her lessons, I made a mental note to ask Jasper about it.

"Yo, Jasper. What's up dude? You seemed hella bummed about something." I asked trying to be friendly, I was in one of those moods.

"Yeah, nothing. Just some guys were talking about Alice and Bella in a less than gentlemanly manner earlier. Got me a little agitated is all." Bella? What? I was fuming.

"What?" I tried to hide how angry I was but I'd clenched my fists so hard that my knuckles went white. "What. Did. They. Say?"

"They were just saying how hot they were." Oh, I don't like it but, I can't blame them. "Then they started saying how much they'd like to _tap_ them both. It made me sick. Then he started ratting on Bella in front of me because she hasn't had sex, it was pathetic." He was turned to me now, the anger plain in his face. I was sure my expression mirrored his. Then his face faltered and his expression changed, he looked like he was thinking about something really hard then he winced and a look of complete anguish and pain shot through his features. I reeled through his words in my head thinking what could've caused this but, I got nothing. I did however stop on one thing in particular, _"because she hasn't had sex"._

You've got to be kidding me. I actually felt like bursting out laughing at the concept. Before you think it, no I'm not an insensitive jerk. I just thought I was the only one. Woah, Edward Cullen, a virgin? Yes, you heard me, it's true. I let my head fall back onto my pillow thinking about her, obviously.

"So, you and Alice huh? She's a looker, she sure seems into you. That reminds me, where was she today?" I teased trying to lighten the mood. I still wanted to kill those jerks but, nothing could get me down in this euphoric state.

"Uh, I don't know. And, yeah, sure." He wasn't himself, at all.

"What's up? Don't worry about those guys, they're just being guys. I'll make sure nothing else gets said." It was hard to see someone in so much anguish.

"It wasn't just that.. They said that Alice had a 'track record'. I didn't know what they were talking about but, as soon as they said it Alice ran out of the room crying." None of this was making any sense.

"Woah, is she okay? Did you follow her?" I didn't know her too well, but I was still concerned.

"Yeah, I found her in a room crying." He took a deep breath before continuing. "She told me they were telling the truth. She used to be just like Lauren Mallory. The schools' well known slut and Alice was one of them." He hung his head.

"Oh, shit." I had not expected that.

"Yeah, so she told me everything and I couldn't even look at her." He really was hurt.

"But, she's different now right? That has to count for something." I didn't want this to happen, not on such a good day.

"What the fuck does it matter? She's a slut, just like all the other girls round here. You know, if you make the rugby team, you might have a chance with her too." What was he saying? I didn't like this at all.

"Woah, Jasper. You need to cool it, now. Don't talk about her like that." I was getting annoyed now, call me old fashioned but I still respected women.

"Wait, let me guess. You've already had a go." He laughed.

I stood up and walked over to where he was now standing. He has his hand over his eyes.

"Jasper," I hissed, I was inches away from his face, "you need to cool it. Now. I won't let you talk about her like that. No, I haven't _'had a go' _as you so kindly put it. But, she is a girl and you don't talk about her like that."

"Oh, get over. You know that I'm right." Okay, so he was really angry now.

"Seriously, Jasper. Don't do this. You know how angry Bella will be if she hears about you talking about her best friend like that. Don't push it, you know you don't mean that. Cool it." I was hoping a threat would shut him up. It worked; he just sat back down and turned away.

I had planned to just spend the rest of the evening laid on my bed daydreaming about Bella but, I had rugby try-outs to attend so, I got up and got my shit together in a bag. I was still extremely pissed off at Jasper, I was glad it hadn't come to a fight but, I didn't like what he'd said. Monday night, I didn't expect them to start so soon. I had no doubt that I'd be on the team, well, I wasn't sure how much attention I could pay to a ball while I had Bella on my mind.

I got to the changing rooms and quickly threw on my joggers and wife beater vest; we didn't have uniforms yet, obviously. We got in and the coach gave us a long speech about that the team was all about hard work and dedication and blah blah blah. I'd heard this all before, I think they have to learn it off by heart or something. I'm sure my old coach gave me the exact speech once before. After about ten minutes of him droning on, I just skipped to thoughts of Bella. I got to thinking about the party and started wondering what she'd be wearing. Then my head started getting a little too graphic.

I was imagining her in the shortest dressed possible, then all too soon imagining taking those dresses off. The image in my head of her naked invaded ever inch of my body and I tried desperately to get it out of my head for two reasons. One, she didn't deserve to be violated in such a way, even if it was just my thoughts. She was too good for that. And as for number two, let's just say for once I was extremely glad I was wearing restricting boxer shorts.

Just to be sure, I shot my hand up and didn't wait for the coach to respond. "Coach, can I go to the bathroom please?" I was hoping that when I stood up I wasn't going to make a complete dick of myself in public.

"Um, yes. Be quick though, Cullen." He eyed me questioningly as I ran, and I mean _ran_ out of the gym.

I ran straight into the bathroom and into a cubicle. I took a risking glance down and all was good down under. For now. This girl needed to get out of my head, if she only knew what she did to me. Although, as soon as I thought that I willed it away; I liked nothing more to see her perfect face twenty four hours a day, her eyes and her neck and her perfect curves.. Shit! No! Shut up Edward! I all but growled at myself and decided I needed to get back out there before someone could come looking for me.

I walked back in to the gym and coach eyed me again but turned back to the rest of the guys. He seemed to be finishing of his speech, "..And that is why only men can play rugby." I snorted at the gesture but, stood up with the rest of the guys.

Coach wasted no time, he marched us outside and onto the field straight away. First he got us into groups based on size and height. I was put in the group he called "the hopefuls" and then there was a group of more weedy looking boys on the other side of the pitch who he called "the hopeless". He was talking to the other group and he must've been giving them some kind of ultimatum, I was sure I head him talking about "blood, sweat and tears" and I think I was right because almost three quarters of the group dispersed and disappeared back into the building.

"It sucks that Jack's party was cancelled. I suppose he should've made sure the beach house was available first." Someone laughed. I turned around to see Aaron Best talking to some guy I didn't know. I'd had a class with Aaron in and we got talking about rugby so I assumed a friendly question wouldn't be weird.

I walked over and tapped him on the back, "Hey Aaron." He spun around to face me.

"Yo, Cullen. How you doin' bro?" He high-fived me.

"Yeah, s'all good. What were you saying about Jack's party?" I tried to sound nonchalant.

"Oh, yeah it got cancelled." He looked saddened by the idea too.

"How come? That sucks." What? Why can't I catch a break? I actually asked Bella out and now it's cancelled. Ugh.

"Well, his parents don't care about him having the parties but he didn't ask them if the house was free this weekend. He rang his parents to ask them to stock the house and leave a key but, they told him they were using it. They're renewing their vows or some soppy shit like that so; they're having a second honeymoon there." He shrugged it off.

"Oh, that sucks." Damn it.

"He's re-scheduling though. For like a few weeks time when they come back. It's going to be awesome." Better than nothing I thought to myself.

I didn't bother replying. I just nodded in response. The sky was already completely grey and I knew it was going to rain. The coach had us do laps round the field, and this was a big ass Olympic track sized field. Then we had to go just stupid warm up exercises and coach said we have to hit the weight for at least two hours a week. I already did four so I wasn't bothered. He got us up and starting doing passes, I saw some of the hopeless' dropping the ball continually, why didn't they leave when they had the chance?

"Alright ladies." The coaches' voice boomed, taunting us. "Now we're going to team off. Four teams, two games. I'll watch both and I'll call you out when I find a weakness. If I do so you must exit the field and go inside." He paused and eyed the group intently before he spoke again. "Cullen, McCarty. Pick your teams." This was a good sign.

Emmett and I reeled off names alternatively until we had full teams in front of us.

We started the games and it was a breeze. It was pouring down so the mud was slippy not doing the smaller boys any favours. The coach was being ruthless and as expected, within the first fifteen minutes we'd got down to our final count. He appointed me top of the ranks for my excellent teamwork or something along those lines. I didn't care, I really just wanted to be inside. It was fucking cold.

We got inside and all of us showered. The muddy state that the shower was in when we got out was unbelievable. I'd wrapped a towel around my waist and was drying my hair off with a towel when some guy called David, I think, turned to look at me.

"So, I saw you and the Swan girl today. Nice catch, she is fine as hell." He turned and high-fived one of his friends.

"Yo, dude. Watch it alright." I didn't like people talking about her like that. I knew they were right and I didn't blame them but, they were just so crude and sleazy about it.

"Oooooooh, Edward Cullen. This years' heart throb," he repeated Jasper's words from the other day, "what's up? Not getting' any of little miss Swan?" I sneered at him but every single guy was looking at me.

"I've only known her a day. Come on, guys. Give me time to work my Cullen magic." I hated talking like this but, I didn't need my future team mates on my back constantly, plus Bella wouldn't find out.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm sick of some of these girls lately though. They're all about love and all that bullshit. What do we need to do to show them what we're after?" He snorted.

Nobody spoke so; apparently I was up to the post. "Yeah man, I know right. I'm talking a different type of love, you know." I said it in the sleaziest voice I could manage with a cocky smile playing around my lips.

I hated myself in that instant but couldn't help the thought. My mind seemed to like entertaining the thought of Bella naked but, now it added me to the vision. Me and Bella, naked, groaning and panting and, oh shit. What was I saying? I shook my head and got dressed in a hurry. I needed to get away before truth started to slip into my words. I walked out of the changing rooms to see a very, very, very pissed looking Bella.

"Hey, Bella." Had she heard what I said? "What you doing here?" I smiled at her, she scowled back.

"Well," she sneered, she definitely heard me, "I came to tell you that Jack's party got cancelled and it's being re-scheduled. I wanted to ask if _we_ were still going." She sounded disgusting when she said 'we'.

"Bella, I.." She cut me off.

"Save it, Edward. Shit, you're pathetic_. A different type of love._ What were you thinking, I hope for your own sake that you weren't hoping for that from me." Her facial expression reminded me of the well known phrase, _'if looks could kill'_.

"Bella, listen. That was just locker room talk, it doesn't mean anything." She obviously didn't buy it, though it was the truth.

"Whatever. You can go work your _Cullen magic_," she spat the words at me, "on some other girl who will show you the right type of, love." I saw her eyes glaze over, shit. No, please don't let this angel cry because of me. I couldn't help but catch the double meaning in her words. Was she saying she was in love with me? Or at least willing to go there? You have to be kiddin' me.

What the fuck? I really am a complete dick. I just hung my head as I watched her walk away. I walked away, straight back to my room. Jasper was back, sat on his bed. He didn't look at me when I walked in, obviously not over our little tiff earlier. I just sat down; I was not in the mood for much else.

"What type of love were you talking about then, Cullen?" Shit, shit, shit, shit, fuck.

"What?" I pretended to be completely oblivious.

"You know fine well what I'm talking about. I swear, I don't know about your past with girls but, you need to stay the hell away from my sister." He was really shouting now. "I will not let her get hurt like that." He sounded like he almost felt bad. For her, not me.

"Jasper, listen to me. Hear me out please." I was just going to have to tell him everything.

"I don't want to hear it. Honestly, I trusted you Edward. Were you seriously going to try and use Bella for _that_." That stung, I realised how that must've sounded to Bella. Great.

"Just listen to me, Edward. If I hear about you so much as looking at Bella, you will have me to answer to." I wanted to laugh at how cliché it all sounded but, his expression made me hold it in. "No joke, Edward. Stay away from her."

I felt defeated. I needed to tell him that I was completely head over heels for his sister. I needed him to know everything. He needed to understand that I _couldn't _stay away from her.

"Jasper, I don't think that's possible." I hung my head. I knew what he was going to say. This would be a long night.

**Alice's point of view.**

I really didn't know what to do with my time. I was trying desperately to not be depressed, for Bella's sake. But, she'd gone to meet lover-boy after try-outs to tell him about the party. She was completely chuffed and as her best friend, I tried to push Jasper to the back of my mind so I could be happy for her. She knew my smiles and hugs were off but, I suppose she appreciated the effort. I'd told her what happened when she came in and found me crying. It must've been a pitiful sight.

She was off to meet Edward, her dream boy while at the same time; my dream come true hated me. I was telling myself that even in movies something has to go wrong before you get to the fairytale ending. But, I couldn't see my fairytale ending, at all. I had no idea how this would play out. I had one advantage though; my best was is his sister. That must be helpful on some count.

I started devising a plan in my head; maybe I could write him a letter or get Bella to be a messenger. I knew she would hate the idea but, she'd do anything for me. I sighed; I really didn't deserve Bella sometimes. My plan was cut short when I heard the door bang. I looked up just in time to see Bella fall on the bed, I could hear her broken sobs and could see her body moving as she cried. What had happened? I couldn't think of any reason she'd be in this state. Oh, Edward.

"Bella, Bella. What's happened?" I said as I ran over and grabbed her hand.

"H-he told the guys that he just w-wanted me for s-sex." A whole new round of sobs broke out.

As much as I had a broken ache in my chest for the boy who I'd so cruelly hurt nothing could top what I felt when I saw Bella like this. She was always so strong; it was obvious that he was her weakness. I started considering that maybe the planets had lined up wrong or something. I had no doubt that I was just about in love and Bella, giving everything over like this. She never wore her emotions on her sleeve like this.

I was really angry now, "Bella, will you be okay for 10 minutes. I need to go see, uhm, someone." Before she could work it out and object, I was out. I didn't care what I looked like although it was probably awful. I was storming down the corridors getting all kinds of looks of people. Then Rose saw me and ran over. Obviously my make up was still everywhere because she ran over and hugged me straight away.

"Alice, what's wrong? Why have you been crying?" I could hear the concern in her voice.

"Well.. I told Jasper about year 11, and now he hates me. He wouldn't even look at me; he just walked away and left me crying. He obviously thinks I'm a complete slut. It's my fault though, I shouldn't have done it." Just saying it hurt enough, I felt my eyes stinging. "And, well I'm going to his room now to talk to Edward that is." I was angry, really angry.

"Why, what's happened with Edward?" I could tell she was completely confused. I'd explain in full later. Maybe.

"Well, Bella heard him talking to the guys when she went to meet him from try-outs." Her eyes bugged then, she knows as well as I do that Bella has never been one to do things like that, she's never been involved with boys really. "Yeah, I know. She heard him tell some of the guys that he just wanted her for sex." I shook my head at this. It was disgusting. I really trusted him, I told Jasper to trust him.

Crap. Just give Jasper more reasons to hate me. Good going, Alice. Ugh!

"What?!" She was as shocked as me, clearly.

"Yeah, anyway I have to go and talk to him. Rose, please would you go to my room and see Bella, the door's open."

I hoped Jasper didn't get to him first, I shuddered thinking what he'd do to him.

I got to their door just in time to hear shouting. I listened harder with my ear against the door. Jasper was shouting something, he sounded really pissed. I heard Bella's name thrown about, he'd found out. I guess I wasn't needed but, then everything went quiet as I was about to walk away.

Maybe Jasper had killed him; I hadn't heard a bang or anything. What am I thinking? Of course he hasn't killed him.

I could hear them talking.

"_Jasper, listen to me. Hear me out please." Edward sounded upset._

"_I don't want to hear it. Honestly, I trusted you Edward. Were you seriously going to try and use Bella for that." Jasper sounded like he was trying really hard not to shout again. "Just listen to me, Edward. If I hear about you so much as looking at Bella, you will have me to answer to. No joke, Edward. Stay away from her." He sounded almost annoyed at himself. Jasper would hate me for this; I told him he could trust Edward._

_There was a long silence before Edward spoke. Almost whispered, I could just make it out._

"_Jasper, I don't think that's possible." _

"_Make it possible." Jasper hissed._

"_I can't Jasper, you don't understand. I can't stay away from her. What I said, was inexcusable. I just didn't want the whole team on my back about it. I'm sorry for what I said and I can't bear to think how much this may have hurt Bella. That's if she feels the same." Edward was distraught._

"_Edward, as I said. Save it. What's done is done. And, what do you mean if she feels the same? What are you talking about?"_

Oh my goodness. Was he seriously saying this? Were his feelings really that strong?

"_I don't know how to explain it. It was like love at first sight, but stronger. I haven't stopped thinking about her since I bumped into her last week, Jasper. I know she's your little sister and you care about her and all but, I'd never hurt her. I didn't mean what I said." Every single word was dripping with truth._

"_Well you still said it. How do I know that you're not just lying? How do I know that you're not like all the jerks in school that would happily use her for sex? Edward she is everything to me. Absolutely everything." _

Wow.

"_I'm not lying to you Jasper. Please believe me. I'd never use a girl for sex, I'd never do that, especially not Bella."_

"_Why should I believe you?" He wasn't convinced. I was._

I went to walk away when I heard Edward, in a completely defeated voice tell Jasper something I assumed nobody else knew.

"_Because.. I've never had sex. At all. I don't tell people I have, I just don't tell them that I haven't either."_

"_Oh." Was all Jasper could say to that. _

I practically sprinted back to my room. I needed to tell Bella, she'll be so happy. I got to the door and barged through, without thinking about it I just blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"EDWARD CULLEN IS A VIRGIN!"

Both of their heads snapped up instantly, completely confused.

"AND, HE'S IN LOVE WITH BELLA!"

Rose's eyes all but popped out of her head and Bella looked like she was about to collapse.


	6. The Plan!

**I don't own the characters; they belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer.  
I do own the storyline and the characters that I create.  
"Broken Soup" owned and written by Jenny Valentine.**

Chapter 6 – The Plan!

**Bella's point of view.**

Ugh, what the fuck? I really set myself up for this one. Did i actually expect him to want me for more than sex? Edward Cullen, what a joke. I had my head on Rose's shoulder, crying. I couldn't help it but, what else could I do. I'd given him a chance, put my emotions out there and he just crushed me. I'd fallen for him, badly. I was wondering where Alice had got to when, speak of the devil, she barged through the door.

"EDWARD CULLEN IS A VIRGIN!" Was she joking?

"AND, HE'S IN LOVE WITH BELLA!" Not a funny joke, I assure you.

Rose's eyes just about popped out of her head and I wasn't even sure if I heard or right or if I was just making things up.

"Ha ha Alice. Are you trying to be funny? While Bella's like this? Hardly funny." Rose seemed a little pissed off. I was so confused.

Without taking a breath Alice started reeling off a sentence which I'm sure went like this, "I'm not joking Rose, I went to talk to him but I stopped 'cause I heard Jasper shouting at him, and I was like 'oh nevermind then' and then as I was walking off they started talking. Jasper had said that Edward had to stay away from Bella," I flinched at that, "and he said he couldn't, not wouldn't, he _couldn't_. Then he started saying all ths stuff about that when he saw Bella it was like love at first sight but stronger and that he only said what he did because he didn't want the team on his back. Then, when Jasper didn't believe him, he told him that he'd never use you because," she finally took a breath, a deep breath, "he's never had sex himself."

"W-what?" I managed to choke out.

Edward was in love, with me? This must've been a joke. And, he's a virgin? How did he manage that? I can imagine how many girls he's had to peel off him.

"Yeah Bella, it's true. I can't believe it either. I considering that he was lying again but, something in his voice made me almost certain that he was telling the truth. Bella, this is perfect. It was just a misunderstanding, you can be sorted out again within a few hours of the, um, fight. Then we're good to go." She paused and sucked in a sharp breath. "You're good to go, you're good to go."

I knew how much she was hurting, it took a lot for her to be this strong for me.

"So, what do you say Bella? Are you going to talk to him about it?" The sting of excitement was gone from her voice, this whole Jasper situation must be really getting to her.

"Not now. I can't go now Alice, don't be daft. He probably hates me anyway." I hoped desperately that he didn't.

I knew I should still be really annoyed and that I should probably want to never talk to him again but, I couldn't bring myself to think any less of him. I know it was sad and pathetic but seriously, it's Edward Cullen.

No, I had to be strong. I couldn't give in, yet. But, I had a plan. I looked at Alice and she noticed my expression immediately. We'd been friends for too long.

"What is it Bella? You have a plan don't you?" She seemed excited, anything to get her mind off Jasper I assumed.

"Yes, I do. I need your help and Alice, we're going to need a _loooooooong _shopping trip. Outside of campus." Before I even realised I was being crushed by Alice.

She squeeled in delight. Shopping fixes everything with Alice.

"And Alice, this could be the key to getting Jasper back. Trsut me, it's full proof." I was sure of myself on this one. The one thing we had over the boys was that they were controlled by hormones, this would be helpful in this case.

"Eeek! Go on then, what is it?" Both Rose and Alice turned to look at me.

"Right. So, you know Jack's party was supposed to be the 18th, this Saturday? It's been re-scheduled for the 2nd, that gives us exactly two weeks to do this. So, we go shopping and get the most amazing, most flattering and complimentary outfits, ever. For the party, obviously. That way, when Edward sees me looking amazing, he'll be blown away and be at my mercy." I felt completely full of myself but, I knew it'd work. "Then Alice, I'll talk to Jasper and see what's going on with him and then we'll get you to look unbelievable, as usual, for the party. With the same effect as me. It'll be perfect. Now, Rose this is where you come into it." I smirked, this plan was sure to work. We needed Rose for it to be perfect though. "You're on good levels with them both. Jasper has never met you and doesn't actually know that we're friends. Neither does Edward so, you're our secret weapon. We need you to go undercover for us and find out what really makes them tick. You're doing an AS course on fashion&media right? Make a survey about effective flirting and what they favour when it comes to girls' body parts and clothes. Then for the next two weeks we can drive them crazy and then at the party. Pow!" I was pretty impressed with my quick thinking.

"Yes!" They both said in unison.

"Right, I'll get on that questionnaire soon. I'll have all the results by the end of the week and then over the weekend we can do a crazy shopping trip and then spend a week making them go crazy. Then it's party time." Rose seemed impressed.

"Right but, what do we do in the meantime?" Alice seemed a bit bummed about it, I knew she'd hate having to spend a week ignoring him but, she'd have to do it.

"We ignore them. Pretend they aren't there, even when they're sat next to you just act like you're on your own. I'll do the same with Edward." I hoped that would re-assure her. It worked.

"Okay, so we just act like we don't know they exist but, be noncholant about it?" She was getting the idea.

"Exactly. Right, Rose you should get going. It's late and I need to have a shower and everything before I go to bed. Crying really wears you out." I laughed half-heardtedly.

I showered as soon as Rose left still happy about my plan. I was just hoping it would work, I wanted it to be perfect. I started thinking about the possibilities and some of them were quite over the top, others were more realistic and some made my stomach twist in uncomfortable knotts and my eyes sting.

If it went beyond perfect, Edward would be going crazy by the Friday before the party. Then at the party, he'd be completely taken back, then he'd confess his love to me and we'd be together forever. Far fetched, I know. A girl can dream can't she?

If it just went right, he'd be getting pulled along by me and then by the time the party came, he'd be really impressed with me and we'd work it all out and kiss and stuff. I wonder if anyone is staying at the beach house that night? I'd have to ask Jack.

If it went horribly wrong, Edward wouldn't care about the silence, my attempts at flirting wouldn't work and the outfit would do nothing for him and he'd just move on completely and not care. Maybe even get with someone else. That'd suck so bad.

I got into bed and turned over to face Alice, she looked upset about something.

"Alice, what's wrong? The plan is going to work you know, I can tell. Jasper won't be able to resist you. He has no right to be angry anyway." It was true, it was in the past and at least she was honest about it.

"I know, I know. I'm just worried is all. And, are you being serious Bella?" She was raising her voice now. "Of course he does."

"Oh yeah, what exactly could justify how he's been acting?" I knew this'd catch her out.

"For my past, obviously." I won.

"The past, behind us, not anymore. You're not like that now and he didn't even know you then. He can just shut up." I knew I was right.

"Hmm, I suppose so. Are you going to talk to him?" She was seriously worried.

"Yes, I am Alice. I'm going to tell him to stop being such a douche. Then I'm going to tell him that he's missed his chance, it'll drive him crazy. And before you worry, I know Jasper pretty well, obviously, he will eat it up." I was on a roll tonight.

She hopped out of bed and came over to me. Hugged me and kissed my cheek. "Thankyou Bella. I love you." She was the best of best friends.

"I love you too, Alice. Now get some sleep, we have to be up at precisely 0600 hours." I said imitating an army sargeants voice.

"Yes sir." She pretended to salute me and went back to bed.

The hope was clear on her face. I was glad she was smiling, after the state I found her in earlier, I needed to be quick. I couldn't take much of my little pixie being upset.

I shut my eyes and hoped that maybe the sandman might mercy me and give me sweet dreams for tonight. I did dream that night, I didn't know what to make of it but, I woke up with a shock.

* * * * * *

_I dreamt that I was completely lost in the forest and I stumbled across this small clearing, decorated beautifully with flowers of all different colours. The sun was shining and that made this little heavenly meadow look all the more beautiful. I was too busy marvelling at it's beauty that I hadn't noticed someone behind me. I froze, too scared to turn around. I was alone in a forest and someone was behind me. I turned around and that's when I knew I was dreaming. Beauty like this was inhuman, only to be found in dreams. It was Edward but, he was different. More beautiful, as if I ever thought it was possible. But, he was glistening in the sunlight, like his skin had millions of tiny little diamonds encrusted in it. He was breathtaking. Then he started to talk towards me with that beautiful crooked smile on his face. The smile dropped and his expression became menacing. He stood in front of me, my face just inches from his and placed his lips on my neck and skimmed my collarbone with his nose. He pulled back to look at me with dark, malicious eyes..._

* * * * * *

I woke up in a cold sweat, shaking. I wasn't aware of how scared I was until I woke up in such a state. If the sandman wasn't a figment of imagination, I'd kill him. He's always so cruel to me.

I grabbed my phone and looked at the screen. It was 4.30AM. You've got to be kiddin' me? Ugh, I wanted to desperately to give in to my heavy lids but something about the expression on my dream Edward's face told me not to find out what happened next. This was a sick joke, I sat up in my bed and ran my hands through my hair.

I could get up and shower but, that'd wake Alice and it's far too early. I could go back to sleep but, facing the end of that dream made me shudder. Or I could.. Read! That's it. I pulled out my torch from my bedside table and grabbed my copy of "Broken Soup". I read until 5.30AM. I thought that was exceptable.

I got out of bed and creeped to the bathroom, still trying not to wake Alice. I had enough time to spare so I decided to have a bath instead of a shower. I ran the taps and started to get undressed. I waited in my underwear until the bath was half full, undressed completely then stepped in. I laid down and let out a sigh. I felt so relaxed, it was so nice to forget everything and just relax. I was brought out of my trance when I heard Alice's alarm clock. Crap. I went under the water and quickly washed my hair making sure there were no suds left. I stepped out of the bath, pulled the plug and wrapped a towel around myself.

I heard a soft tap on the door then heard Alice saying sleepily, "Bella, are you almost done?"

I called back, "Yeah, I'm coming out now."

I walked out and ruffled her already messy hair, "Morning babe."

"Morning Bella. Operation Edward and Jasper is a go." She said as she high-fived me then yawned.

I walked into the room and sat down at my table looking in the mirror, hmm. My hair wasn't going right, I'd have to straighten it today. I got the hair-dryer out of a drawer then got the GHD's out and turned them on. Soon after I'd started drying my hair, I heard the little beep signalling that they were heated up.

It didn't take long for my hair to be dried, I ran a brush through it then started to partition it into layers. By the time Alice was out, my hair was completely straight with my fringe pulled into a uneven messy front fringe. I did my make up, taking extra time to make it looked perfect. I wouldn't be talking to Edward, or even acknowledging him but, I could still give him something to look at.

Without his personal preferences it would be hard to guage a perfection reaction from him but, I could do the best I could. He is a boy after all. I did my eye make up smoky and my cheeks rosy. I made my lips extra pink and put gloss over them to make them shine. I thought about what I was going to wear for a second then, I decided. I'd let Alice dress me, she'd said she'd bought me something and I didn't wear it yesterday. I threw one of my dad's baggy t-shirts that I'd packed. I loved it when I was younger, it didn't cover much anymore, but it was comfortable.

Alice walked out dressed in a towel, she looked over to me.

"Bella, I know you're not good with clothing but, you're joking right?" She teased, I knew she was joking for once.

"No, I was actually going to throw on some tights and a jacket. I think it'd be pretty cool myself." I rolled my eyes and she just laughed.

I continued, "Actually Alice, I was just waiting for you to come out of the bathroom so you could dress me."

She pounced.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She beamed at me.

She stood up and ran over to her closet and pulled out a shopping bag. Designer, of course. She skipped over to me and told me to close my eyes, I did as instructed.

"Open." She was clearly buzzing.

I had to give it to her. The girl was good.

There on my bed was royal blue dress, it was the type of material that clung to your skin and rested half way down your thigh. It had nipped material at the top so it had a ruffle effect where my boobs are. She'd put it with white tights and blue shoes with yellow straps and yellow detailing. There was a white "in-fashion" leather jacket too. It was unbelievable. **(A/N: I'll put an link on my profile to something similar.)**

"You've really outdone yourself this time Alice. I'll go and put it on now." I grabbed the clothes and ran into the bathroom. It was unlike me to be so in love with a suit but, this was gorgeous and it was very me. I slipped the dress on and it did everything for my figure. I put the rest of the outfit on and gave myself a twirl in the mirror. I noticed my legs first, I'd seen Edward staring at my legs sometimes, he was a legs man. Well, I was going to drive him crazy.

I stepped out and twirled round for Alice. She was clapping and grinning. Anything to make her happy. Her view on clothing and shopping were starting to wear off on me after all these years. She ran over to me and told me there was a finishing touch needed, a yellow and white necklace, it was nautical fashion with different pieces hanging from it. It was perfect.

Alice, as usual, looked breathtaking. Everything was flawless.

Since our dorm was a girls dorm, the corridor was constantly packed with boys. Confusing, I know. We stepped out and a round of whistles broke out. It was a good sign. I saw Emmett and Rose a bit further down and heard his booming voice over everyone else.

"Woooh! Bella you look smokin'!" He just grinned at me. I blushed and waved at them both, recieving a wave back from them both.

We headed off to class and when I got there, he was already in his seat. The class was full, good. I didn't like attention but, if I got the same reaction from the class that I did from the boys in my dorm, it'd be a success. I put my hand on the door handle and focused on Edward's face. I wanted to see his reaction most. I pushed the handle down, nudged the door open and stepped in with a confident stride.

Success.

I got whistles and hoots from every boy in the class, the girls all scowled at me and even the teacher looked at me in slight awe. Ha! I was most impressed by the reaction I got of Edward though. His jaw fell open and his eyes looked half-crazed, kinda like he wanted to jump me. Perfect. He was completely awestruck, it was great. He was looking at me like I could put Aphrodites to shame. I didn't ever meet his gaze, part of the plan. And, partly because his eyes were raking my legs up and down. I was so right. I went and sat down, swinging my hips as I did. I crossed my legs as soon as I sat down so the tip of my foot was touching his shin. Other than that, I pretended he wasn't there.

I sat and listened to the class drone on and on and I thought I may aswell step it up since his eyes were still on my legs. I pretened to itch the top of my leg, effectively hitching the dress to the top of my thigh. He watched as my hand continued it's way up, stopping before my underwear.

He bit his knuckle and his eyes were bulging out of his head. It was amazing to see him so vunerable. When the buzzer sounded, I stood up and slid my hands over my hips to push my dress back down. I heard him take in a sharp breath as I bent over to get my small clutch off the floor. This game was fun.

I slid open my phone as I left the room to text Alice.

**To: Alice**

**He's definitely a legs man ;-)!**

**- B xo**

She replied instantly.

**From: Alice**

**LOL! Jasper has a thing for lips!**

**- A xo**

I laughed as I walked to my next class. It was with Edward, I played all the same tricks emphasising them a little more now that I was sure of myself. Still managing to ignore his existance effectively the whole was hilarious. We were playing netball, everytime I reached for the ball or jumped he'd gasp (I'd been put on a team with him).

My plan was going to work perfect. This would be good.

**Rosalie's point of view.**

I was completely chuffed about this plan. Bella's a genius. I couldn't wait to get started on the questionnaire. I'd give one to Emmett to then use it to keep him on a tight leash.

I went through my school day as usual, spending any free time with Emmett. For now I had to pretend to not be friends with Bella or Alice so, I sat with the rugby team at lunch.

This included Edward. Jasper was with us too, he wasn't on the rugby team but, after their little chat, him and Jasper seemed to be feeling pretty close now. I wondered what Alice's missed when she left.

I noticed him gazing at Bella the whole of lunch. She was sat with Alice and some other boys who I didn't know. They were flirty visibly to irritate the boys I assumed.

I wanted to distract him, "Hey! Edward Cullen, right? I'm Rosalie Hale, you can call me Rose."

"Oh, uh yeah. Hi." That was his brilliant response. Boys!

"So, Bella Swan huh? She's pretty hot Edward, you should up your game. I heard she has a line of boys after her." This got his attention.

"What?" He looked… Upset?

"Yeah. I heard she's in popular demand. The new queen bee maybe. I should go and spend time with her, might up my status." Emmett looked at me, completely confused. I just winked.

"Oh." Ha! I was getting to him.

I just left it there and stood up. I needed to get away from the table before he could ask me about her and because the boys burping competition was making me feel sick.

I carried on to lessons and I went straight back to my room after period 6. Emmett normally waits for me but, I needed to work on the survey. I was actually excited. I text Emmett to tell him.

**To: Emmett!**

**Hey babe, going straight to my room after class. Got work to do, sorry. Love you.**

**- Rose xo**

He replied straight away. As always.

**From: Emmett!**

**Oh, that's okay :-) I'll just go out with the lads. See you tomorrow baby! Love you.**

**- Em xx.**

I love him so much.

I opened my laptop and got to work straight away. I looked through my media books to see which question would gain the most helpful answers. I usually used closed questions because the answers are easy to deal with. But, seen as I'd only be getting three replies, open questions will make sure that I get every detail.

I did a lot of thinking about how to get enough information. I decided that a small amount of questions would drag the answers out more. Open questions would get longer answers and my wording had to be simple. The meanings had to be interpretted exactly right.

I ended up with 6 questions. Almost all open questions.

_1. What body part(s) do you find most attractive on a girl?_

_2. Does attitude/confidence affect your choice of girls?_

_3. If so, how?_

_4. What chat-up line would get your attention most?_

_5. What flirting technique is sexiest?_

_6. Clothing wise, what type of clothes do you find sexiest on a girl?_

_7. What type of hairstyle do you think would attract you to a girl most?_

_8. Describe you ideal make-up choice for a girl. (E.g. Natural, smoky, thick)._

They aren't in-depth questions but with them being open ended they should get a good response. It should give us enough information to make the pla work. I made the questionnaire something look like schoolwork and printed off three of them. I left them on my desk and went to get in the shower. I came out of the bathroom and threw on a vest and boy shorts. I looked at the clock and it was only 7.00PM. I went to get my phone to text Emmett. I had a room to myself now, Emmett stayed over a lot. The school didn't know about this but, what could they do? Pssh.

**To: Emmett!**

**Hey gorgeous :-)! I'm finished with my work, are you still out? Love you.**

**- Rose xo**

He didn't reply straight away so I assumed he must be out with the lads. I put in a DVD and laid on my bed watching it. I wanted Emmett to be here but, he needed his time. He gave me free time and I wouldn't stop him from having fun. I got a little uncomfortable and turned over in bed, I fell into a really comfortable position and I found myself falling asleep.

I'd just drifted off to sleep when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a pair of lips on my neck.

"Hey baby." He murmured in to my neck. I shivvered at his touch.

He was so amazing. I'd met him in year 8, we'd got together. Nothing serious though, we were young. We got through year 8, and we were still together without any trouble. The same happened for year 9 and year 10. I was amazed at it, I'd never expected it to last so long. It was year 11 when I realised that I'd fell completely in love with him. We had sex for the first time near the end of year 11, he waited until I was ready. And, I'm still completely in love with him.

"Pleasant surprise. When you didn't text back, I assumed you were still out with the boys." I said as I was turning in his arms to snuggle into his chest.

"I was but, nothing I can do with them can compared to having my baby in my arms." He kissed my forehead as he said this. I looked up at him and kissed him on the lips softly.

I was so lucky.

The kiss progressed as his hands slid down my waist. He slid his hand under my vest and ran his fingers along my back. We carried on into the night and I woke up in his arms.

He sleeps like a rock so it wasn't hard to slip out of his arms and get in the shower. I showered and decided to get ready in there so I didn't wake Em up. I slipped out just to grab my make up and hair stuff then went back in.

I let my hair fall down my back. Natural curls and all. I put my uniform on, using the term uniform loosely. I got fully ready and went out to see Emmett, I was hoping he wasn't still asleep. He was going to be so late.

I stepped out quietly and looked around, I saw him sat on the corner on my bed. I walked over and sat on his lap, he wrapped his arms around me. We didn't need words. I looked up at him and kissed his nose, then touched his shirt collar. He'd been back to his room and got changed.

"You left?" Curiousity, not accusatory.

"Yeah, while you were in the shower. You look hot by the way Rosie." He kissed me lightly of the lips then lifted me off his lap and stood up.

"I love you." I had nothing else to say to him.

I'd been seriously Privileged.

We went out hand in hand and walked to our classes. The week had passed quickly. I spent most of my time on the plan. I'd given Jasper, Edward and Emmett a copy of the survey. They'd all said they'd get it back to me as soon as possible. It was promising, it meant they'd spend time on it. I'd asked them to be descriptive and answer in full.

I'd given Emmett it on the Tuesday, he'd filled it in during lunch so I had his results. He just wrote my name next to all the questions, such a boy. It was a cute gesture though. He told me his real answers in a more crude way.

I'd gone about my week in a normal manner. Managing to get as many answers as I could from Edward and Jasper.

I caught him staring, a lot. I asked what he thought of her and I've never heard so many compliments in one sentence. I don't think I've ever heard that many compliments ever, hard to believe being me.

There was no doubt that was Alice heard was the clear truth. I was so happy.

Jasper was constantly depressed and didn't really talk. He was always looking at Alice. I asked him what he thought of her and he just replied with _'what does it matter what I think?'_

The girls' flirting was working a charm. The plan was perfect.

Edward's results were…

_1. What body part(s) do you find most attractive on a girl?  
Legs, ass & the nape of the neck._

_2. Does attitude/confidence affect your choice of girls?  
Definitely._

_3. If so, how?  
Confident girls are sexy but, shy can be cute._

_4. What chat-up line would get your attention most?  
__Anything funny, I'm all about the jokes._

_5. What flirting technique is sexiest?  
__Subtle things, leg strokes and subtle poses that stress a certain asset. It's hot when a girl doesn't have to try._

_6. Clothing wise, what type of clothes do you find sexiest on a girl?  
__Anything that shows a lot of leg and hugs their hips. I'm not too fussed on cleavage._

_7. What type of hairstyle do you think would attract you to a girl most?  
__Long & wavy. Dark hair, I do not like blondes._

_8. Describe you ideal make-up choice for a girl. (E.g. Natural, smoky, thick).  
__Natural make-up is the prettiest but when girls have smoky eye make-up it's sexy. Shiny pink lips are gorgeous, red lips are too slutty! I hate girls who cake on their make-up!_

Jasper's results were…

_1. What body part(s) do you find most attractive on a girl?  
__Hips, lips and cleavage._

_2. Does attitude/confidence affect your choice of girls?  
__Kindof._

_3. If so, how?  
__It is sexy when a girl is confident but, not too much. It just makes them look big-headed and full of themselves. Not good!_

_4. What chat-up line would get your attention most?  
__I'm a sucker for a cheesy chat up line. _

_5. What flirting technique is sexiest?  
__Erotic things. Definitely. Sucking on things is so hot! Like pencils and stuff. Subtle is boring, if you're going to flirt, do it thouroughly!_

_6. Clothing wise, what type of clothes do you find sexiest on a girl?  
__Short & tight. Bright colours are hot but always stylish._

_7. What type of hairstyle do you think would attract you to a girl most?  
__I quite like short dark hair on a girl. Not one for blondes._

_8. Describe you ideal make-up choice for a girl. (E.g. Natural, smoky, thick).  
__I like colourful eye make-up, it's pretty. Other than that, I like prominent cheek bones/colour, bright pink cheeks and stuff like that. Shiny lips are a must! Red lips are sexy too._

Their answers were almost the exact opposite to each others. This would definitely be helpful. I'd showed Bella and Alice the results and they were totally excited. Friday night and I was going to sleep in Bella and Alice's room. We were going to have a girlie night in and talk about everything. Then Saturday we were going shopping for new uniform things to really get to the boys. And a new outfit for the party of course. We might need Sunday for that too though.

Operation Edward and Jasper is a go, definitely.


	7. I'm Going In For The Kill!

**I don't own the characters; they belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer.  
I do own the storyline and the characters that I create.  
This is NOT the party! That's not until Chapter 9 or 10.**

Chapter 7 – I'm going in for the kill!

**Bella's point of view.**

"Ahh! I love these girly nights in. They're great." Alice chirped.

Me, Alice and Rose were all sleeping in the same room tonight, preparation for the monster shopping trip tomorrow. We were going off campus to shop, more variety. I was getting my car dropped off tomorrow morning; I hadn't drove my baby for so long. I decided I'd just keep it here from now on.

We we're going to combine all the results from the fake questionnaire. After we'd reviewed them, we realized something that shocked me a fair bit. This sounds a little big-headed but, Edward had described me and Jasper had described Alice. It was pretty strange. Coincidence? Not so much.

We'd just opened a tub of Ben&Jerrys when Rose spoke up.

"Omg omg omg! I have an idea! This will kill the boys and give us a chance to test out those results." The expression on her face reminded me of that of an evil genius.

Alice quickly caught up while I was left in the dark. "Oh Em Gee! You're brilliant Rose."

I don't know how she understood Rose without any words. Hmm.

Regardless, I was still really confused. "Care to explain?"

"You're so slow, Bella." I just scowled at Alice.

"Right, Bella. What we're going to do is..." She took a deep breath. "We're going to get all dolled up, in everything the boys like. Then try our flirting skills. We aren't going to flirt with them though." She giggled. "The boys are all going to a club tonight, to Bailey's downtown. We can go and flaunt it in their faces and still keep the plan intact. Don't thank me, I know. I'm brilliant." She looked smug.

When I said evil genius, I thought I was joking. Apparently not. I normally wouldn't want to do this but, I recently got a huge confidence boost. I don't know where from but, I don't care. It's fun.

"Yes, Rose. You are brilliant." I stood up as I said this. Pulling Alice up with me.

Alice ran over to her closet and so did I. We pulled out every item of clothing that covered nothing. Short skirts and low tops ahoy! Rose ran to her room quickly, she had more of this fashion than me and Alice.

"Oh, Rose. Text Em and tell him we're going out and to look out for us. Don't say where or anything, I want some element of surprise." Alice had an evil grin on her face.

Rose was back straight away with a huge heap of clothes in her hands. She ran over and threw them on the bed. We ended up with a huge pile of clothes, well, scraps of fabric really.

We spent the next hour and a half trying clothes on. We tried on everything that was small or tight. We went through skirts, shirts, vests, dresses, fishnets, jeans, leather, silk, metallic skirts, translucent pants, transparent shirts and anything that clung to your skin. At one point I think Rose ended up with thong straps showing sticking out of her jeans. It was gross!

At one point Alice decided to be creative and ended up wearing a top as a skirt, she demanded that she knew it was a top but, I wasn't buying it.

Rose ended up in just underwear at one point and I wore a dress that was so short you could see my underwear. It was bad.

We did eventually settle on one perfect outfit each.

Rose was first because she had the least expectations; Emmett was in love with her already so it made no difference. She insisted that she knew exactly what would drive him crazy. She was wearing black wet look leggings that really were, **tight**! She had a 'long' top that hugged her curves perfectly; the top was grey and had a blue band around the waist to give her figure the most unbelievable shape. She paired it with blue ruffle front court shoes. Her hair was wavy and hung right down her back, with her make-up done to perfection. And to top it off she had blue and glittered eye make-up. Models would look dull compared to her.

Alice was next. We had to focus more on the specifications that Jasper had set. He likes hips and cleavage. We could give him that. He wants sexy red lips, we'd do that. Short, tight and bright. Check! We got her in a pink kimono dress with a black under-bust belt. She had black strappy heels on and a black bow tied round her neck with the bow to the side. Her cheekbones were outlines perfectly with dark pink blusher, her eye make up was light just mascara with a bit of light pink shadow, red lips didn't work for this outfit, so we settled with bright pink and gloss! Jasper was going to die when he saw her. Her hair was its usual spiky black do.

I was left. It didn't take us long to settle. Edward likes legs and ass; I'd give him something to look at. We got a cling-to-your-skin dress that was beyond tight. It was a block colour dress, black on the bottom and midnight blue on the top. It was extremely short and I paired it with tasteful fishnet tights. Black heels and I was away. I left my hair in loose curls hanging down my back but Rose clipped it up on one side so my neck was showing slightly. I left my make-up natural but then did my eyes smoky. Big black eyelashes and smudged black eyeliner on the top and the bottom.

We'd go all out next week and out outfit would be different, better. But, even now the way we looked now, we'd knock 'em dead.

We grabbed our bags and put in our money, phones and lip gloss. Obviously.

We headed out and went to get in Alice's car, yellow Porsche. Unbelievable car. We'd just got in when I realised something, who was going to drive it back?

"So, who's staying sober tonight?" They'd know what I was getting at.

"Shit, yeah. I'm not staying sober." Rose was never the sober type.

"Well, I'm sure as hell not." I normally wouldn't mind but, I wanted to have fun tonight.

"I would but, I think it'll be funnier drunk. Taxi?" We all nodded at Alice and got back out of the car.

I pulled out my phone and dialled a taxi. I ordered it for just outside of the school and to the corner of Bailey's. We want an entrance.

We were sat on the curb waiting for the taxi to come for about 20 minutes. Stupid taxi service. But, his expression was priceless when we stood up. His jaw hit the floor and his eyes were bulging. I had a feeling we wouldn't be paying for this taxi.

"Taxi for Swan to Bailey's in town?" The man asked.

I replied in my sweetest voice, "Yeah." I gave him the brightest smile I could. As did Alice and Rose.

We piled in the back, none of us wanted to sit in the front with him, he seemed pretty creepy to be honest. But, his reaction only strengthened my hopes about the plan and tonight.

"Right, so how are we going to get in? It's a huge club and the queue will be huge on a Friday night." Alice seemed to be pretty pessimistic. Not like her at all, maybe I underestimated the whole Jasper situation.

"I know some people." Rose winked at Alice and I just grinned. You can always trust Rose with things like that.

After a 20 minute drive and numerous failed chat-up lines later, we pulled up at the corner on the street. I leaned forward so I was right behind his ear. "Here is fine, thank you. How much?"

He collected himself before answering, "Nothing for you ladies. Have a good night."

That was nice of him; I can take one for the team. "Awh, thank you!" I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek then shuffled out of the door.

We got out the car and it was like one of them moments in films, where there is some form of music in the background and everything is in slow motion. All eyes were on us.

We walked up to the man at the door, big man, bald and had a big black leather jacket on. Yet, he had the friendliest face. He smiled when he saw us walking over. Rose went straight to the front of the queue and whispered something in his ear then he just lifted the rope and let us past. I heard one high-pitched nasal voice that I _did not _want to hear. Gross!

I could hear it over the crowd, "No way! You can not let those skanks in before us. We've been waiting for hours." She looked proud of herself until the bouncer looked over to Rose and she nodded.

"Alright you, get out of the queue. I don't like your attitude." He laughed and she looked like she'd just been slapped in the face. She stuck her nose up and walked out of the line.

"Come on girls!" She clicked her fingers at her friends. Who the fuck did she think she was?

"Actually," I was trying to get the bouncers name.

"Tyler." He answered with a smile.

"Tyler, could you let her friends in with us. They're friends of ours." I smiled at him again and tried my hand at puppy dog eyes.

"Sure babe." He looked over to the girls who were buzzing with excitement. "Come on girls! In you come."

They all squealed and ran up to us. Lauren was absolutely gob smacked. Ha.

"Omg, thank you so much Bella! We owe you." One of her friends said, she's called Rachael I think.

"Yeah, no problem. Go on in." Anything to annoy Lauren.

We glided in after them and said bye to Tyler. He was nice. We went straight to a VIP box at top near the DJ booth, looking right over the whole club. I had no idea how Rose kept getting us these deals but, I liked it.

"Rose, how do you do it? Nobody can get up here!" I was impressed.

"I can. My dad just bought this club and anything we order is on his tab." She looked smug. I knew her dad owned some nightclubs here and there. She didn't mention this one though.

Alice was stood over at the balcony, "Omg! I can see the boys. They're down there near the bar." Alice laughed.

"Oh, well they'll have to come up then won't they? I want to see Em! Sorry guys. But, this'll be perfect. Pretend they don't exist." I knew she'd want to see Emmett, but seeing Edward's gorgeous face would make this hard. "Should we send down for them with drink or should we go and get them?"

Hard choice. "Send down for them. With their drinks on the house."

She pulled out her phone and dialled a number. Then started talking, "There are three young men at the bar downstairs, could you get them another round and send them up here please. Thank you." She paused, "yes, of course. Bye."

We all ran to the balcony to watch them. We saw the bartender give them their drinks then give them a message. They looked up at the booth and we all jumped back giggling. We wanted to surprise them. While Alice and Rose were positioning themselves in their seats I was looking out into the club.

It was huge; the dance floor was completely full of moving bodies. There were different coloured strobe lights everywhere, it was gorgeous. The atmosphere was amazing. It was a weird sensation; the air was full of adrenalin and intoxication. It filled my head and I couldn't help but smile. I couldn't wait to get down there and dance.

"Bella, they're coming. Stay there leaned on the balcony bar; stick your ass out a little bit more and cross your ankles. Flick your hair right over to one side, hand on your neck. This is so fun." She giggled then quickly composed herself.

I did as instructed and just as I shifted my weight I heard the door open and a symphony of gasps and profanities whispered under their breath. I heard Alice giggle and I turned around, this was good. Really good.

Emmett was already in the chair that Rose was a minute ago, with her on his lap. They were gazing at each other, it was so cute. Alice stood up and I swear Jasper's heart must've just stopped from the expression on his face. She walked over and gave me a one-armed hug then instead of removing her arm she just ran it over the small of my back. Surely that would leave enough to the boys' imagination.

I ran my hand over my neck and bit my lip, then looked at Edward. He was completely, dazzled. I did that to him. The feeling of self satisfaction was undeniable.

"Hi boys." I tried to be seductive; I didn't know if it worked but whatever, I had to try.

Alice and I looked at each other, as if to say 'remember the rules'. I wasn't supposed to try, so I just sat back down, leaned back and crossed my legs. Edward sat opposite me and took a sip of his drink.

Boy was he hot.

Alice sat on the arm of my chair, they were big comfy chairs. Jasper stood near the balcony looking over the dance floor. Alice's face fell, a lot. Jasper could be such a dick when he wanted to be. Nobody is good enough for him, well Alice sure as hell is. And he wasn't doing this to her.

I was about to speak up but Jasper beat me to it, "Bella, come here please." He was talking through his teeth.

"Yes, oh dear brother of mine." Sarcasm dripped from my voice.

"What the _FUCK _are you wearing?" He was trying hard to keep his voice.

"Clothes, obviously. I'm sorry dad, I'll go home and change should I?" Stupid brother.

"Shut up Bella." He'd raised his voice now. Surely they could hear. "You look like a fucking prostitute." Well that killed my confidence. He was drunk, I think.

"Well thank you so much Jasper. I was actually having a really nice night and felt good about myself for once. But, never mind. I can't even have that can I. Attention always has to be on fucking you, doesn't it Jasper? It's always been the same." I was trying hard not to cry.

He'd always been in the spotlight in our family. With his dancing and he always had the girls. I got the good grades but, I had the only parents in the world that didn't care about that.

"Don't make a scene Bella." He was shushing me now was he? Well we'd see.

I turned to face everyone who was staring intently now, they could definitely hear.

"Alice, do you think I look like a prostitute?" I asked with a smile.

"No Bella, you look amazing babe." I love Alice.

"Rose, how about you?"

"Nah Bella!" Rose was actually amused.

"Em! How about you? Would you think I was a prostitute?" I was actually worried about his answer.

Without any need, "Course not Bells," He shot Jasper an apologetic look before jumping up and grabbing me. "I think you look hot, sorry Rose but, she does." He hugged me then put me back down. I thought about asking Edward, I didn't know though, the plan and everything.

But I was really pissed off now.

"Last but most certainly not least. Edward, what do you think?" I genuinely didn't know whose side he'd be on.

"Bella, you look…" He was contemplating whether to say it or not. Then he grinned and continued, "Like a fucking supermodel."

Oh, well I hadn't expected that. "Uh, thanks Edward." Wow.

I turned back to Jasper who looked like he was ready to push Edward over the balcony.

"See Jazz, nothing to worry about. I just look hotter than you for once; I can imagine how hard that must be for you." I was so pissed off but, I knew I would win.

I could hear Emmett's booming laughter and I couldn't help but giggle. Then Jasper's expression changed to fury.

"Shut it, Bella. You look like a slut, end of. Maybe you should stop spending time with Alice; she's rubbing off on you." No. He. Did. Not. He turned back round to lean on the balcony again. Alice ran out of the room, crying I assume. Rose ran after her. I was too shocked to do anything.

Edward walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. I didn't know what he was doing then it dawned on me. Before I had time to react, Jasper turned round straight into Edward's fist.

He didn't go down he just fell against the balcony.

"One, do not disrespect Bella like that. Sister or not, just fucking don't talk about her like that, you told me to not say things about her, at least what I said, I knew it was a lie. And two, what you just said about Alice was enough to deserve this." He punched him square in the face again. "You're disgusting." He hissed.

I didn't want to even admit to being related to him so, I just ignored him. Bleeding or not, he wasn't my brother right now.

"Edward, are you okay? Is your hand hurt?" I didn't care about the plan, I owed him a lot.

He chuckled, "I'm fine Bella. Sorry about Jasper but, I couldn't listen to him talk to you like that."

"It's okay, thank you." I wrapped my arms around him; there was only me and him now. Jasper had stormed out and Emmett followed shortly after Rose.

He was hesitant at first but then he wrapped his arms around me. It felt like nothing I'd ever felt before.

After a minute or an hour or days, I didn't even know, I pulled back to look up at him, "Uhm, sorry. I'll just…" I started to try and snake my arms out of his.

"What do you think you're doing, Bella?" He grabbed my wrists and placed my hands round his back again.

Heaven.

I'd forgotten all about everything.

Until he started tickling me.

"Edward, stop it! Ah, I'm really ticklish." I got out through laughs.

"I can't sorry. My hands wont listen to me." He pushed me onto the chair and kept tickling my waist.

I got a sudden boost of confidence, I don't know where or why but he saw the intensity in my eyes and he stopped tickling me, we fell silent. The thudding bass in the background seemed dull. It was nothing more that a dull murmur in the background of this perfect moment. He still had hold of my waist; I grabbed a fist full of the fabric around his neck, and pulled his face to mine. I didn't let our lips meet yet, I just stared at him, lips less than an inch away.

I bit my lip as he slowly moved his hands down my back.

Oh goodness.

A low growl came from the back of his throat and I smelled his sweet breath on my face. It was almost too much.

**Edward's point of view.**

Fuck, that hurt. Jasper has a really hard head. I don't care, it was so worth it. Calling Bella names like that, and then adding Alice into while she was sat there.

He's a fucking cockend.

He looked at me, stared me dead in the eye, daring me to keep going. Well, I'm always game.

"One, do not disrespect Bella like that. Sister or not, just fucking don't talk about her like that, you told me to not say things about her, at least what I said, I knew it was a lie. And two, what you just said about Alice was enough to deserve this."

I punched him again, he really hadn't expected it but, it fucking hurt though. I got two good blows in and he wasn't retaliating, verbally or physically. He knew I was right.

"You're disgusting." I spat the words at him.

I looked over to see a very scared looking Bella. Great now she really hates me, I've just punched her brother. Twice.

Go Edward.

She ran up to me then, not Jasper, me. "Edward, are you okay? Is your hand hurt?" She said examining my knuckles. It really didn't hurt actually.

I just laughed, "I'm fine Bella. Sorry about Jasper but, I couldn't listen to him talk to you like that." He's such a… UGH!

"It's okay, thank you." She wrapped her little arms around me and hugged me as tight as she could, I assume.

All I could think about was what she looked like tonight, the dress that hugged her so well. I couldn't help staring at her curves, perfect smooth curves. I needed to stop before I had a repeat of the incident at the try-outs. Her make-up was sexy beyond sexy and her long brown curls pulled to one side were unbelievable. Showing her neck and her throat and everything was right. The hug, it felt right. Perfect even.

I was hesitating, not sure what to do with myself. I may as well make the most of it before she realises who she's hugging. I wrapped my arms around her and I just smiled. A big stupid toothy cheesy grin. But, I didn't care. I had the epitome of perfection in my arms.

She looked up at me with her perfect eyes, "Uhm, sorry. I'll just…" She tried to remove herself. No! I wasn't ready to let her go yet.

"What do you think you're doing, Bella?" I wrapped my hands around her tiny little wrists and pulled her arms back round me.

I smiled again but then I started feeling other urges, to kiss her and move my hands away from her back. I needed to do change the atmosphere before I did something I'd regret.

I tickled her, hands on but it's fun, right? Friendly gesture.

"Edward, stop it! Ah, I'm really ticklish." She laughed her beautiful laugh at me.

"I can't sorry. My hands wont listen to me, sorry." I honestly just liked holding her and seeing her smile, because of me.

All of a sudden she was just looking at me and there was a spark. Like seriously, it spread through my body like wildfire and there was no stopping it now. She was there and I was here and we were alone. And I was completely obsessed with her. I didn't care.

She grabbed the neck of my shirt suddenly and pulled me towards her. I thanked the heavens. She stopped just before my lips, was she trying to kill me?

I could hear her heart pounding frantically against her chest and my breath was heaving now. She bit her lip and my hand found its way right down her back.

I growled, I couldn't help it. My Y chromosome took over and I wanted nothing more than my hands to be all over her.

The corner of her mouth pulled up into a smile, parting her lips slightly.

That did it; I couldn't do anything about it. I went in for the kill right then, I pushed my lips on to her with force that would probably hurt if it wasn't her I was kissing. I moved my lips with hers and traced my tongue along her bottom lip asking for her to let me in. She parted her lips a little more to grant me access. We both got more into the kiss but, I was still leaned over her. I tightened my grip on her waist and pulled her up, spun her round and pushed her against the nearest wall.

My hands didn't know what to do with themselves; they couldn't make their minds up. They were all over her back and as they went lower down, I stopped. I so badly wanted to go further and see if her ass felt as good as it looked.

I didn't want to push it; God was already making my wishes come true. I think she understood what I wanted though because she wrapped her hands in my hair tighter and pulled herself up on her tiptoes so my hands fell down to her ass. I let one hand rest there and the other pulled back up to her neck. I traced my hand along the nape of her neck and left it there.

I ran my hand up her leg to her knee to hitch her leg up and held it there. I ran my hands back and forth across her smooth legs.

Without warning my mouth re-directed itself to her neck, I kissed her cheek and her jaw and right down her neck to her collarbone. She put her head back against the wall as I covered her in kisses.

She was enjoying this as much as I was.

Nothing could compare to this moment and without any control in it, I let out a low moan from the back of my throat. She giggled under my lips and I pulled away to smile at her. Her answering smile was delicious. I leaned in again and pressed another light kiss to her lips.

I was gazing at her when I heard someone clear his throat behind us. Emmett.

"Scooooooooooore!" Emmett chuckled and I couldn't help but laugh. I looked down to see if it'd bothered her but she was laughing too.

Emmett and Rose stood there. Emmett was laughing and Rose was grinning. Then her smile faltered and Bella pulled out of my restraints. I hadn't realised her leg was still round my thigh and my hand was still on her neck. She untangled her hands from my hair and straightened herself out.

"Rose, where is she?" She was asking about Alice.

"She's just in one of the other rooms, its private." I hate Jasper.

Bella looked at me, "Get me a drink please, Rose knows what I want." She leaned up and kissed me again. It left a tingling sensation on my lips.

She walked out then and I started couting the seconds 'til she was back.

Rose got us all a round, including Bella's. She wasn't back yet and the drink was getting warm so I downed it.

Three more times that happened. I was getting really tipsy. I could feel my common sense leaving me. Bella walked back in then just as my 5th round came in.

"Hey Edward." Alice called from behind Bella.

"Hey Alice." Poor Alice.

"Thank you so much, Edward." She ran over and hugged me. Alice is hot, but nothing like my Bella. I wanted Bella's arms.

Alice released me and sat down in the seat closest to me. Damn. Bella went to sit down on the seat furthest from me; it was the only seat left.

I have a free lap though; a light bulb went on over my head.

I used my index finger to gesture Bella over to me, she blushed and walked over. She's so hot.

She came over and I patted my lap for her. She sat down with a smile on her face. She's so fucking hot.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and made her lean back into me. My head was on her shoulder. She swung her legs over the arm of the chair. I breathed on her neck slowly on purpose. She shivered. I loved that I had this effect on something so perfect. I brushed my lips along her neck and she started breathing heavier. She. Is. Hot.

I saw Alice texting then as soon as she slid her phone down, Bella's vibrated.

She got her phone out, I tried to read it but she hid it from me. Bella giggled and then put her phone back then went to grab her drink. She leaned right forward to get her drink, the view I got off her ass was unreal. Goodness gracious. I grabbed my fifth scotch and downed it. I refuse to go home sober.

She lay back against me with her drink and sipped it. She shifted herself on my lap so she was brushing against me. I was sure it was on purpose. Whatever but, it was getting to me.

The rest of the night was excruciating , Bella did everything she could to tease me. She'd slip and fall on me. Stretch on bend on me. Rub her neck in front of me or kiss me and bite my bottom lip. I couldn't understand how she could know everything that would attract me to her even more.

Rose.

That questionnaire.

Damnit. I'm screwed. She knows exactly how to get to me now, as if her appearance wasn't enough.

Alice had gone home a few hours after Jasper, she felt like a fifth wheel I think. Bella wanted to go with her but, I couldn't let her.

A couple of hours later, around 2 in the morning we were all very drunk and since Jasper had took the car we all shared a taxi. The girls flirted with the driver and got us the ride free. He tried to touch Rose's leg but Emmett almost broke his hand.

I just sat in the back with Bella on my lap, her lips on mine, and my hands on her - all over her.

The last thing I can remember is sliding my hand up her leg and my fingertips went under her dress, I think. We were laid down and I assume it was in her bed because that's where we woke up.

I woke up with her in my arms. She looked so beautiful. I never thought I'd feel the way I did about a girl but, I do. I got a feeling of pure bliss when I was with her and waking up next to her was the best feeling known to anyone, anywhere.

I was in love with Bella Swan. There was no going back now.

**I don't know what to think of this chapter.  
Do you think it's too fast for him to be in love?  
And the kiss and everything, too much? They don't have sex by the way, you find out what happened in the next chapter.  
****They might at somep point 8-) But, not yet.  
The girls' outfits are on my profile.**

**Reviews please(L)!**


	8. Mr Brightside!

**I don't own the characters; they belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer.  
I do own the storyline and the characters that I create.  
**  
**Sorry about the late update :(! Been busy with exams and such.  
Okay, so this is the beginning of Edward&Bella's relationship.  
We find out what happened last night too. R&R!**

Chapter 8 – Mr. Brightside!

**Bella's point of view.**

"Shit." I opened my eyes to familiar surroundings with one, more than worrying edition.

"What's wrong?" He asked in his oh so glorious voice.

"Uhm.. Nothing. I guess." How do I not remember this? "How did you get in here?" Last nights events were a little fuzzy after my sixth or seventh drink.

"I'd like to tell you I know but, I don't. I woke up here." There wasn't even a hint of regret in his tone.

"Oh. Do you think we..? Did you..? Me and..? Fuck!" Shit. Did I have sex with Edward Cullen? I hung my head, I wasn't ashamed just a bit annoyed.

Okay, I know you're probably thinking, why does she care? I don't care if I had sex with him so much, it's that I was drunk and can't remember it.

"No, Bella. You didn't." Alice giggled as she walked in from the bathroom.

Phew!

I sat up and realised that I was sat in between Edward's legs. Well, this is different. He had his arms wrapped round my waist and then I noticed something. His BARE chest was pressed again my BARE back.

I looked down and sure enough there was a pile of mine and Edward's clothes on the floor next to the bed. I looked down at myself and I was in nothing but underwear and Edward just had boxers on.

So, this is me never drinking again. Ever.

My train of thought was cut short when I backtracked over one thing. Edward, in boxers. Edward in boxers, in my bed. I felt my cheeks starting to heat intensly and looked down. This would look really bad to anyone who didn't know the full story. Me being one of them.

"Alice, I need to talk to y…" I was stopped by a shivver that ran through my whole body when I felt Edward's lips on my neck. I started to contemplate the fact that maybe I was still drunk, dreaming or I was going crazy. The last one seemed the most plausible.

"Yeah, sure Bella. We can talk later, I'm going out to see Rose. I'll be back soon." She was putting her stuff in her bag and walking towards the door. She just had tracksuit bottoms and a hoody on. All stylish of course but, different for Alice. She had almost no make-up on. This was definitely something new.

She walked out the door and there was silence. There was nothing but me and Edward, his lips on my neck. It was paradise. I needed to snap out of it though so I could ask him what was going on. If anything at all.

"Uhm, Edward." I whispered.

"Yes?" His voice was muffled by my neck, which he was still kissing.

"What's going on?" I wanted to be his girlfriend, I wanted him to be mine. I also wanted to kick myself for even entertaining the thought.

"I'm not entirely sure. We were out last night, we drank a lot and the rest is history. Then we woke up here." I could feel his lips pull up into a smile on my neck. This was a glorious day.

"I knew that. I mean what's going on with," I didn't want to say 'us' it sounds too final, "me and you." That works.

"Oh." His lips left my neck. I saddened at the loss of contact. "Well, I know what I want but, I can't make decisions for you."

"And, what is it that you want?" I'm sure I knew what he was going to say. I tried not to hope too much, that'd suck if he didn't want me.

"You." He answered simply.

My heart beat into overdrive and I felt like I was about to combust. He wanted me? Me, of all the people he could have. It took everything I had to control myself and not break out into a victory dance. I knew what I should do but, I didn't know if I had the courage too. And not while I looked like this.

I turned to look at him, "Well, that's really something isn't it?" I smiled at him to re-assure him that I wasn't rejecting him. "Uhm, I'll be like 10 minutes, I need to be clean. Stay, okay?" He nodded at me.

I lifted the quilt off me and lept out of bed in one quick movement. I started to walk towards the bathroom when I heard Edward gasp. I turned to look at him and he was right there behind me. He placed his hands on my waist and looked down at me with _those_ eyes.

I placed my hand on his chest and sucked in a sharp breath when I felt his perfect body under my fingers.

"God damn Bella." He muttered.

"What?" I was paranoid now.

"You, in underwear. Good Lord." I blushed furiously and looked down smiling. "You're so beautiful." He whispered, his lips on my ear.

Surely, I had to be dreaming right? This was an unfair dream, everything seemed so real and perfect and that's exactly why it's a dream. This wouldn't happen to me. Edward Cullen and me, that just doesn't happen. I wanted to wake up now because it was going to suck having to face reality after this. I already thought about him enough, dreams like this are torture. Stupid unconciousness.

Before I could do something stupid like slap or pinch myself to see if I was asleep, his lips were on mine. This was no dream but, my mind couldn't work out how it could be real. Nothing had registered yet.

Soon enough, everything snapped into place and I was kissing him back like crazy. My hands were tangled in his hair and my lips were moving with his. We kept this up for, I don't even know how long before I broke away gasping for air. My chest heaving against his. I didn't want to leave him even for a second.

"Sorry." He said shyly.

"Don't be," I stood on my tiptoes to kiss him once softly on the lips before continuing, "I kissed you back."

He just laughed as I turned my back to him again and started walking towards the bathroom. I jumped in the shower and washed quickly. I brushed my teeth and towel dried my hair. I was debating whether to put any make-up on. How stupid of me, there is a Greek God waiting out there for you and I'm already boring enough. Foundation, light blusher and a small amount of mascara. I didn't want to look like I was trying too hard. I walked out with a towel wrapped around me, I hadn't thought to bring clothes in with me. Edward's face lit up when I walked out of the bathroom. Boys.

I quickly ran over to my underwear drawer and grabbed a black t-shirt bra and matching black boy shorts. Small boy shorts. I opened my closet and grabbed some short denim shorts and debated which top to wear, a white vest and a blue cardigan or a baggy 'I love NY' t-shirt. I decided on the NY t-shirt. I ran back in the bathroom and got dressed quickly. I tucked the front of the top into my shorts and ruffled my hair which was almost dry and curls were forming everywhere.

I walked out walked over to where Edward was sat, still smiling at me. I sat on the edge of my bed and spun round to face him.

"Bella," He started "Do you want to do something today? We can go to the beach or something, the weather looks nice today. Ijustreallywanttospendthedaywithyou." The last sentence he said so fast I'm not sure I got it right.

"Okay, you're going to have to repeat that at a human pace." I think I knew what he said, I kinda just wanted him to repeat it.

He let out a long breath before answering. "I…I just really want to spend the day with you." Even though I'd heard him the first time it still sent a tingle up my spine hearing him say it again. I was about to speak when he started talking again, "Bella look, I really like you, you're gorgeous and funny and sweet and pretty and I was just wondering if…" He looked at me straight in the eye, "you'd like to be my girlfriend?"

OH MY FUCKING GOODNESS.

"Yes!" I answered too quickly.

He pulled me into his lap and hugged me tight to his chest. This was bliss. We just sat there, neither of us said anything or did anything. He moved first when he leaned down and whispered a "thankyou" in my ear.

"Come on then, I need to get changed and stuff if we're going out." He slipped my legs off him and stood up.

Half-naked Edward Cullen was an unbelievable sight. And he was mine. Yes, I was buzzin' beyond anything you've ever seen.

He slipped on his jeans and left the shirt buttons undone. I slipped on white dolly shoes and he put his black shoes on that he'd worn last night. His hair didn't look any different than usual, it made me wonder if he ever actually did anything to it on a morning.

Hungover, bed hair and last nights clothes on – how did he still look like a male model?

"Let's go then." He took my hand and we walked out of the room, still hand in hand.

A chorus of gasps erupted as we walked down the hall. I wasn't sure if it was because we were holding hands, because he'd obviously just got out of bed and was walking out of my room or the fact that he had his shirt open. Unless the gay percentage of the school had gone up, it wasn't the last option. Boys were staring, wide-eyed too.

He leaned down and whispered to me, "They're all jealous." He kissed my cheek then continued, "of me, of course."

Jealous of him? Was that a joke?

"The girls are jealous of me and the boys probably are too. I don't blame them." He just laughed at my logic. There was a possibility that he was right but, I didn't see how. How would people even notice me with him stood there? His logic made less sense than mine.

Regardless of all this, I still didn't like the stares I was getting. Death glares or what?

"By the way, Edward. About the party…" I'd totally blown him off outside the locker rooms and I regretted it now. What if he didn't want to go with me anymore? His face creased a little, maybe I shouldn't have reminded him, what if he changed his mind and this whole thing?

I'm so over-dramatic.

"Well, obviously we're going together. We're together now so you have no choice." He was only joking but, the idea that I'd even want a choice made me laugh.

"Okay then." I grinned at him. He was perfect and he was mine.

We carried on walking slowly for about 10 minutes, we got to his room, I went in and sat on his bed. He kissed my forehead before walking off into the bathroom. I stood up and decided to have a look around his room. People say you can learn a lot from what's in someones bedroom.

I walked over to a table where his laptop was sat on and behind it was rows and rows and rows of CDs. Everything you could think of, I was surprised when I saw Debussy's Claire De Lune though. I thought I was the only one in the school who liked classical. So he was definitely into music. I found a variety of things that I didn't expect like a boxing trophy, I knew he must've got his body from somewhere. Thinking about it, I started to actually feel bad for Jasper. Surely Edward could throw a good punch and Jasper took two blows to the face. It was his fault anyway, what a douche.

He had piles of books stacked half way to the ceiling with everything you could think of, it was crazy. Then balanced on top of one of the piles was a little black, leather book with "Edward Cullen." In elegent script wrote on the bottom corner.

Surely, he didn't have a diary? I picked it up and started to flick through it and sure enough, the pages were numbered by dates and there was an entry on every page in his perfect writing. I wanted to read through the whole thing but, I didn't have that much time so I just skipped to when he started school. The Monday that I'd made a complete idiot of myself. Ugh! I bet he thought I was such a freak.

_**Monday 6**__**th**__** September.**_

_- Another school full of stares and questions. Ugh! It's so typical. You'd think they'd never had a new student before. I was expecting to hate today terribly but, it actually wasn't that bad. Well, after I saw __**her**__ anyway. The girl at the Administration office. I'd never seen anything like her in my whole life, she was perfect. Her hair, her body, her lips & her eyes. Wow, her eyes. Seriously! I didn't see her again for the rest of the day, it sucked. I wanted to find her but, I didn't even know her name. After my bags got delivered I just sat in my room thinking about her. It was bliss. I'm not really looking forward to tomorrow all that much. I only know one person, Jasper, i'm sharing a room with him. He's alright._

NO WAY! NO WAY! NO FUCKING WAY! The urge to do a victory dance returned.

The days in his diary went pretty normal after that, just shopping for school stuff and meeting new people. He'd seen me and Alice that Saturday, he'd been watching us – watching me. Jasper was mentioned a lot, being his roommate. But, everyday even without incident I was mentioned. I was complete amazed. He'd been like this the whole time, exactly as I was. I'd never have thought. I got to the night of the try-outs. The night everything went wrong.

_**Monday 13**__**th**__** September.**_

_- So, Jasper is Bella's brother. Oh & Bella is the girl. I can't see us together though, it wouldn't make sense for her to like me. And now there was no chance in hell. I'd said some pretty fucking stupid stuff to David in the locker rooms, selfish me. Trying to keep a "rep". I'm a dick. Bella now hates me. What the fuck? What the absolute fuck? Why am I such a complete idiot? I just want to sit here and not talk to anyone, or do anything. I hated everything around me. Every single person near me, I knew it was unjust though. I knew what I really hated was myself. I'd hurt Bella. She's too precious to be hurt by someone like me, someone so irrelevant. I wanted to punch something, I thought I'd got over my temper issues but, this really got to me. I knew I couldn't take my anger out on anything because I was angry at myself. Fucking stupid. I'm pathetic. Jasper was a new found enemy now too. He'd heard about what I'd said. I confessed everything to Jasper. He looked like he wanted to believe me but, he was just worried about Bella. I'm glad someone was willing to fight for her seen as there was people like me in the world. I felt sick at myself. What I said was awful, yes. But, it was just that I saw how much it hurt Bella, that's where the anger is. That's the problem…_

_I'm seriously falling for her. _

I almost fainted when I read that. Falling for me? Me?

The next few pages were about school while I was working the plan. It worked better than I'd thought.

I heard the water shut off and I quickly put the book back and sat back down. I kept my head down incase my face betrayed my emotions. I sat and fiddled with the ripped edge of my shorts. I heard the door open and wanted to look up but I didn't know what he'd see in my eyes.

He'd fallen for me. I didn't understand what he meant. He'd fallen in love with me? Or just likes me, a lot. I was angry for making him feel that way, now I understood why he said it, I felt bad. Nobody should be so angry at themselves. That week where he was thinking about me constantly, it made me feel weird. In a good way. My stomach tightened and all I could think about was him and nothing else mattered. I was confused, I wanted to do what I always do. Run. But, the thought of walking away from him actually caused me physical pain. I was in seriously deep.

"Bella." He sounded concerned. I realized why, I looked down at my shorts and saw a few little dark dots on it, I was crying? "Bella, what's wrong?"

I just shook my head, I didn't want him to ask me anything else. What was I meant to say _"oh, I was just reading your diary while you were in the shower and you said you'd fallen for me. I was just curious, are you in love with me? Because I think I might be." _That would be perfect if I wanted him to run for the hills. I kept blinking until my eyes were dry then I looked up, knowing what he'd see.

I think he knew, I don't know how and I didn't care. The emotion in his eyes mirrored mine, I was falling hard and fast. But, where to? Was I falling into a good situation that would last and would be real, or was I heading for rock bottom?

He pulled me into a tight embrace and put one hand on my back and the other on the back of my head, holding me to him. It was like he was supporting me. I didn't know why I was so friggin' emotional, I'm not normally but, whatever. The effect he had on me was making me crazy.

"Bella." I looked up at him. "Baby, what's wrong?" I wanted to tell him but, I couldn't. I didn't even know & I couldn't for the life of me figure out why I was still crying.

I thought about it and thought about it. Nothing. I didn't know why I was so upset. If anything, I should be on top of the world over the diary. I looked up at his face and analysed every single thing about him, his cheekbones, his jaw, his lips – such perfect lips, his nose, his hair & then his eyes. His amazing eyes, I just couldn't understand how someone could be so beautiful.

Then it hit me like a tonne of bricks. Every tear, every frown. It was just insecurities. I don't know how long he waited silently for my answer but, finally he whispered, "Bella?"

"Edward, I…" How was I going to say this. "Edward, look at me. There is nothing interesting or special about me, nothing that would be enough to hold your attention."

He went to speak but, I held my finger up, "Let me finish. Look, I know what you're going to say but, I'm right. You're too amazing for your own good, you don't see it. I can't understand how you could want me in the slightest. I'm afraid that you're going to look at me and really see me then change your mind. I sound like a physco right? We've been together now about an hour maybe. But, I can't help wonder."

He actually looked angry, he composed himself before speaking. "Bella. Are you actually being serious? You think you're not good enough for me? That's beyond a joke. Bella, I don't know how to say this. I know you won't believe me whatever I say but, I need to tell you – you need to understand how insanely perfect you are. Here goes. You're gorgeous for starters, your hair and your cheeks and everything is beautiful. You're eyes are like nothing I've ever seen before and your lips make concentrating on anything but kissing them near to impossible. When you blush, you look so beautiful, like you've just stepped out of a fairytale or something. And I've been given the place as your prince charming. I feel so lucky. You're so amazing and you don't see it. You're sweet and cute and innocent and I…I think I'm falling in love with you." I'd stopped breathing.

3…2…1…Everything went black.

"Bella, Bella. Are you okay? Can you hear me?" My eyes fluttered open, I was looking up at Edward's ceiling and I was comfortable. I must be on his bed.

"Mmhmm." Was all I could manage.

"Bella, you scared the life out of me. What happened?" He really was scared.

"I think I forgot to breath." I muttered, embarrassed. "You, you're falling in love with me?"

A faint pink blush covered his cheeks, he looked so adorable. "Yeah, I understand it even less than you do. Not the fact it's you," He brushed his hand along my cheek. "The fact that I barely know you and I've never even liked a girl, let along felt anything near to this." I rested my cheek into his hand, closed my eyes and sighed happily.

I sat up and he put his arms around my back, expecting me to fall I guess.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to say it back although I was sure it was true. I wanted to be sure. I wasn't going to reject him.

"I have an idea, we should invite Rose&Em&Alice along to the beach. With Jasper, if he's calmed down."

"Uhm, yeah sure. So we're going to the beach then?" He was obviously confused by my immediate turn around.

"Oh, yeah if that's okay? I'll need to go to my room again. I'll ring all the guys now and see who's coming. While you get changed, although I don't mind personally." I giggled. I needed to lighten the mood. It worked, he laughed.

He just winked at me and walked over to his closet.

I rang Jasper first because I'm sure his being there would effect at least one persons answer.

"_Hey, Jazz."  
"Oh, hey Bells." He sounded sad.  
"I was just wondering if you wanted to come to the beach today? I was going to see who else wants to go but, I wanted to ask you first." I started to feel bad.  
"Uhm, thanks for the offer but, no thanks Bella. I'll pass." Well, I tried.  
"Oh, okay then. See you later, I guess. I love you Jazz."  
"Yeah, bye. I love you too Bells, a lot."_

Well, that was nice for once. He was starting to feel like my big brother again. I rang Rose next and she said she would. She was with Emmett who squealed like a little girl in the background and Rose had just bought a new bikini so she was pretty excited. I left Alice till last.

"_Hey Alice, I thought you were with Rose?" I'd only just realised that she was meant to be with Rose.  
"Oh, hey Bells." She sounded off.  
"So, wanna come to the beach today? Me, Edward, Rose & Em. No Jasper." I didn't know if that was the right thing to say.  
I heard her sigh, "No thanks Babe. I've got work to do." I couldn't decipher the truth.  
"Oh, well okay then. Love you, I'll be home about 8. We can get a film or something? I want to talk to you anyway." It sounded appealing to me & she'd love hearing about Edward.  
The idea seemed to cheer her. "Oh, that's great! I'll go and get some of our favourites in and get some more ice-cream. We can have some Alice&Bella time, we don't do it enough. I love you too." She chirped then hung up. _

That went well. Edward was back now and waiting for me to finish. I walked over and wrapped my arms around him and just smiled at the contact. I heard him chuckle, the sound vibrated right through his body.

"Get your stuff then and we'll go back to my room. Rose is meeting us there in about half an hour. I think Alice is there, she said she had work to do but, I don't know where she was." I shook it off.

It took him about 5 minutes to throw some things in a bag and we were out the door. There was less people in the corridor now, still out of the remaining people, the looks didn't change.

Out of nowhere he picked me up and kissed me, fierce and passionate. Unexpected but, welcome. All too soon, he stopped and put me down. A proud look on his face and I heard him laugh under his breath. I followed his eyes to find a very awestruck looking David Knight. I wanted to laugh but, I stopped when I realised what the kiss was for. To make him jealous, boys. I knew I should've been angry but, I didn't care. I'd never like that guy, ugh. He continually asked me out, how many times did I have to say no before he'd take it.

I locked my arms round Edward's neck and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him. He knew I struggled, he was like 6ft and I was only 5ft4". I loved his height though. He picked me up by my waist just enough to keep the kiss going before we both burst out laughing and carried on walking.

David's face was a picture, it really was. His jaw may aswell have been on the floor, he actually looked distraught.

"How much do you think we can mess with him?" I asked, I was having fun with this. The way David looked at me made me cringe but, the fact he looked at me at all made me a little more confident.

"We could do a lot of damage but, his eyes are getting too greedy now. Just one more thing then we go." He chortled. He put his hand on my back as he said it.

He dropped his keys in front of me, I looked up confused. He was easily the most coordinated person I'd ever met, no way was that an accident. I just shook my head and bent over to pick them up. The hand that had been on my back started to move down and I clicked on. Really, how immature are boys? So sad.

I stood up and Edward's face was beyond amusement. David was actually leaned against the wall behind him and he looked flushed. Ha!

"Enough now, that's mine." He said, refering to my ass, I think.

We walked back still laughing quietly and when we got to the room Alice was nowhere in sight. Strange. I skipped over to the drawer where I had my bathing suits. I was till riding a high and seen as I was apparently a good tease and I knew it worked on Edward, I thought I'd play with him a little. I picked out two of my best bikinis, the first a black, chunky strapped, halter topped one. It gave me the perfect cleavage. This would be fun. The second was a strappy blue one. Not as good for cleavage but, it made my ass look unbelievable according to Alice.

I walked into the bathroom and shouted over my shoulder, "Two minutes – I need your opinion on something."

I walked in and quickly changed into the black bikini. I walked back out and twirled for him. His eyes bugged out of his head, I was afraid he was going to explode.

"So, what do you think?" I asked.

"Good Lord Bella. What are you trying to do to me?" I laughed at his response.

"I just needed a opinion on which one I should wear." I snickered and walked over to him. I put my arms around his neck, effectively making my cleavage better. He looked down and gasped.

"Shit! Uhm, that one. Wait? Is there any other ones that don't make you look so fucking delicious?" I blushed at his words. "I'm going to be fighting them off today."

I whispered in his ear, "No competition." I stepped back, "Hang on, I thought you weren't big on cleavage." I said, quoting his answer on the questionnaire.

"I'm not big on it but, it's you and, fucking wow." I was winning at this game.

I strode over to the bathroom again and turned to look at him. "You look pretty big on something." I said making a gesture towards his pants which were currently getting tighter. I giggled at him, this was fun.

The reaction to the second one was the same, all the same. Especially when I decided to grind on him, ass to front. This was so not like me but, it was just funny. I'm not being a slut. I promise. Just having fun.

I left the blue one on as Edward seemed to like it a little more and put on a white doll dress over the top with blue sandals. I only had a towel and suncream so I just put them in Edward's bag. I was wearing my sunglasses.

I know, I know. The beach in September, in England? Yes but, as global warming is heating us up, we were having an Indian summer in Britain and so it was hot enough for suncream. **(A/N: This was actually the case about two years ago.)**

Rose and Emmett got here about 20 minutes later and we headed off.

The day was pretty eventful, we got there and Emmett saw an ice-cream van and started asking Rose if he could have one like she was his mother. It was cute really. I was starting to really like Em, I'd never really talked to him much, he was often too wrapped up in Rose and I didn't see him much anyway. He started to call me Bells too, like everyone else.

We all got ice-creams but Emmett bought two for himself. He managed to eat one before the other one had even started to melt. It was a funny sight to see Emmett rolling on the floor with brain freeze.

We actually didn't end up going on to the beach until about 2, it was absolutely gorgeous, it wasn't packed either. Nobody trusts England weather enough. Me and Emmett were dying to get in the water and as soon as I got on the beach, I laid out my towel in a rush and threw down all my stuff. I took my dress off and dumped it on the towel.

I heard Em whistle, "Bells, you look hot." I was a bit confused but, I looked over at Rose and she was just laughing. They must have a strong relationship to be like that.

Edward couldn't help but laugh at my expression no doubt.

Em was kissing Rose and I was bouncing to get in the water. "Em!" I whined.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming." He turned and started to run at me, he looked like he was about to rugby tackle me. He wouldn't? He'd kill me, I'm sure.

He ran straight into me and without hurting me at all, tackled me and then threw me over his shoulder. He ran to the water and all I could do is laugh. He threw me in and I went under right away. I would get him for this.

I got back to the surface and flipped my hair back in a sort of baywatch movement. Edward was watching me intently while smiling the whole time. I wanted him to come in, it was so much fun. I felt like a little kid again.

The next hour or so went so fast, I got Emmett back by chance. I knew I could jump on him and he wouldn't even feel it but, I tried anyway and he lost his footing and went down. It was a success until he grabbed my foot and pulled me down too.

I ran up the beach to Edward and fell to his side.

"Having fun?" He murmured.

"Yeah, it's great! Come in please Edward. Please, please, please?" I pleaded with him, with puppy dog eyes. There was no chance he'd say no.

"Okay okay, you better hope you're in the water before i'm undressed or you're going to get it." He laughed.

I ran down the beach as fast as I could, hoping I wouldn't fall. A trip to the hospital would be sure to bring the mood down.

I got in the water and soon after I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I turned to him and placed my hands on his chest. Being in water I could left my legs float to wrap around his waist.

"Now what were you saying?" I purred in his ear. This boy was doing some strange things to me and apparently the feeling was mutual.

"I…Uh…Uhm…You're amazing Bella." There's no way he was mine. There was no doubt in my mind that I did love him back.

If ever I thought there was a God, it was now. Only he could do this.

I wasn't falling for Edward. Looking in his eyes now, I knew I'd fallen. Completely and finally. I was in love.

Who ever thought love at first didn't exist should be here as a witness.

I needed to tell him but, I wanted it to be while I was fully clothed and warm. The light was starting to leave the sky and it was almost twilight. The sky was slowly edging closer to purple. After spending another hour splashing about in the water and me being dunked and throw like a rag dool by Em and Edward. We got out and went on to the beach to get dressed. It was freezing cold. I was shivvering like crazy and although it was a good attempt, Edward couldn't warm me up either because he was just as cold as me.

We'd taken my car as it'd came this morning for the shopping trip, which didn't get mentioned by Rose or Alice now I think about it. I had clothes in my car for times like that. I was not wearing a dress now. I would die. I also had one of Jasper's bags in my car that I should probably tell him about. I'd forgotten myself, I'm not just mean.

We'd been talking on the beach and I decided to go to my car now, we were going to go out for a meal but, then I remember I had to go home for Alice and because I looked a state now.

"Yeah, looks like Em had fun tonight." I laughed and he grinned at me. He was like a 5 year old in the body of a body builder. It was cute in a strange way.

I told Rose and Emmett that me and Edward were going to the car to warm it up and so I could get some clothes. They said they'd meet us there soon. I started the engine so the car would warm up and opened the boot of the car to get my bag out. I grabbed some warm blue tracksuit bottoms, a tight long-sleeved top and a cardigan – and dry underwear.

I got Edward one of Jasper's men's cardigans.

I checked my phones which I'd left in the car. I had a text off Alice.

**To: Bella**

**Right, so I forgot you asked me what happened last night. I'll tell you over a text because I don't really want to go into the details when you get back (I have the movies and stuff!) Anyway yeah, so you, Edward, Em & Rose all stumbled in about half past 2 and Em had the brilliant idea of strip poker. I didn't join in, being too sober for that. As you can probably guess, you and Edward lost immediately. You asked Edward to stay because you thought he was "too sexy to leave" it apparently made sense to him. You just kept repeating that. Yeah so, long story short, you all ended up in underwear. Rose&Em both walked to their rooms in underwear, I'm sure someone fainted when they saw Rose. I was in bed with my back turned to you's two and I heard some interesting noises but, I didn't dare turn around so we'll never know. Haha, that's all! I love you xo**

**- A xo**

We got changed out the back of the car and it was unbelievable how nice warm clothes felt. Edward's now warm body pressed against mine and pulled me into a tight embrace. I inhaled his sweet scent and let myself just curl into his body.

"Edward, I have to tell you something." His eyes were on me then, "I'm not falling for you, Edward." I think I heard his heart break, the look in his eyes caused me actual pain. "I've completely fallen for you," I took a deep breath, "…I love you." His eyes lit up and a crooked smile flashed across his features that reached his eyes. But, before I got a chance to take in his beauty his lips were crushed against mine. I kissed him back enjoying the taste of his lips on mine. He pulled back and I almost whimpered, I wasn't done with the kiss yet.

"I love you, Bella." He said simply.

**Jasper's point of view.**

My week was beyond shit. Edward and Bella and the rest of them had gone to the beach last Saturday. Spend a fun day in Bella's room on Sunday. Monday was school & Bella and Edward got publicly announced as a couple. I should've been there to make sure she was happy and to make sure he was good enough.

After everything, I'd started to trust Edward again. Not that I had a choice. He'd beat me up for Alice, and Bella but, it was a lot about Alice and he doesn't even know her. If he'll do that for her then I know he'll look after Bella.

I still couldn't help feeling like an awful big brother. The school days passed painfully slow. I didn't talk unless asked a question. I could feel myself just getting more and more anti-social by the day. Alice sat as far from me as possible in our lessons now and she was happy.

I knew I should be angry when I saw her laughing and joking because I should want her to feel as bad as me right? Or did it mean that she was just in a healthier place than me?

I took the days as they came and just kept going, it would be over soon. I wasn't going to that party on Saturday anymore. One, I had nobody to go with. Two, I didn't feel like anybody would want me there. And, three, I just wasn't happy enough to go.

Friday came and I should've been excited. Except the fact that my weekends were as painfully boring as my school days were.

I just sat in my room and listened to my iPod while continually going through everything, as I had been when I'd found out. I wasn't coming to any conclusions and I knew why.

I was wrong but, I couldn't believe that so I kept searching for a way to make it someone elses fault.

_Now they're going to bed,  
And my stomach is sick,  
And, it's all in my head.  
But, she's touching his chest now,  
He takes off her dress now,  
Let me go._

Those lyrics made my stomach twist into an unfamiliar, painful knott. All I could think of was Alice, with someone else. Nothing would take the image out of my head. I even resorted to trying to imagine it being me. Okay, I wouldn't have minded if that had worked but, still. It was making me sick. I took out my headphones and threw my iPod down.

I stormed out of my room, angry at myself.

There was nothing that could be done now, I wanted so badly to be able to forgive her and to hold her and to kiss her. As soon as the thought entered my head, it'd change into some sick disturbing image of Alice with one of the dicks in school.

I walked straight past my car and just kept walking. I will've looked crazy but, whatever. I was past the point of caring. I kept walking until I got to the park, it was huge and would probably take me about an hour or two to walk right round it. I had time to think.

So. Alice used to be a slut, okay. Emphasis on the used to be. Then she stopped and became my Alice. I tried to go over that tiny simple piece of information but, it stopped making sense after a while. I was losing all sense of coherent emotions. They weren't making sense anymore.

I was angry at her, for doing what she did. For making me feel like this, I knew it wasn't her fault but, who else could I blame. Other than myself, of course. But, I was far too selfish to admit that. I was angry at her for making me so bitter and for making me so resentful and nasty. Most of all I was angry that I'd let her.

I'd let her take over me like a puppet on a string. She was the puppet master with a wicked grin. She cut my strings and left me there, in a pile. Broken and slumped. Seemed a pretty good analogy. Except the wicked part. Alice wasn't wicked, despite her past, she was still pure as gold to me.

Ah, shut up Jasper. No she isn't.

Everytime I thought something good about her, I'd always have a counter argument to strike out anything good I could think of. I was letting the bad win right now that. Purposely.

I was such a douche.

I deserved the punches I got from Edward and the looks and comments I got off everyone. Even my own sister couldn't stand me.

Bella had made up this past week, in a way. The phone calls were nice now and she said she loved me alot more. I think it was her way of saying that she's forgiven me. Edward was going to take some more time. I'd apologize when I got home.

I pondered over the whole situation until I got to the end of the park. I checked my phone and I'd been out for about two hours.

After thinking about it over and over again, the only thing that came from it was anger. I was angry at everything, so badly. I was in a violent mood and that's never good.

I look over the road and saw a bar, I knew there was a reason I came here. I crossed the road and walked in. I sat down at one of the stools at the bar and continuously just sat there ordering drink after drink until I forgot my name.

After a variety of drinks which I'd never heard of before, I stumbled out of the bar and tried to remember which way to walk. Actually, I was trying to remember where I was going. Mums? Dad's? School?

I didn't know but, I decided to go for the park. It was big and green and had trees and stuff.

I didn't get very far before I slumped on a bench whilst singing "Girl's Just Wanna Have Fun." If my mother could see me now.

I saw a group of 4 men walking towards the bench and I probably would've been scared, if I wasn't so conciously unconcious.

"Alright mate." The biggest guy boomed. "You got a light?"

"N-no." I slurred.

"Are you sure?" He seemed pretty serious.

"Yeah, sorry. I don't smoke _mate_." All of my words came out like mush.

"Well, I don't fucking believe you." He turned to his mates. "Come on boys."

Was he serious? So cliché. He sounded like a T-bird. Pathetic.

"Whatever. You sound like some cheesy flashback from the 80's." I laughed. "Come on boys." I failed miserably at mimicking his voice.

Bad idea. He came towards me, towering over me. I always thought I was tall.

I was glad I was so drunk or this would've hurt so much more. I knew my nose was hurting, I was on the floor and there was a dull pain being thudded against my side every few seconds. The thuds were coming from all angles now. I was completely positive that this would hurt, a lot had I not been completely intoxicated.

I saw the big one above me, "You gunna say that again, _mate_?" He spat, like literally spat at me. It was gross. Ugh, scum.

With one last blow to the side they left laughing at me. I felt like I was on CrimeWatch. I'd been left for dead after a vicious gang crime.

"Jasper, Jasper. Oh no! Shit, Jasper." I heard the beautiful voice of my angel.

"Alice?" I whispered. I must be dead. Ahh, crap.

I was taking death pretty easy now, I didn't think you could still be drunk when you died. Oh, that's new.

"Jasper, oh fuck. What did they do to you?" I heard the angel sobbed above me. I wasn't in pain, yet. I lifted my hand up and put it to her cheek. I felt the tears roll down the side of my thumb and I couldn't help but frown.

I heard her on her mobile phone talking, she was ringing the ambulance, 999. She was doing this for me. She'd took her little jacket off and put it under my head. I wanted to give her it back but, I was sobering up and the pain was starting to get really bad.

After everything I'd said to her and done to hurt her, she should've just left me here.

I felt her cold lips press to my forehead and then a tear roll down my cheek. They weren't my tears. I heard the ambulence siren and I could hear Alice on the phone again. She still had hold of my hand.

"_Yeah Bella, I know. I'm with him now. I was out getting some last minute stuff and I saw some boys beating someone up. I waited for them to walk away, like far far away before I went over. Then I saw him." _Her voice cracked on that part. She really cared for me. _"Yeah, I will. I love you Bella."_

She kissed my cheek now. Physically I was broken and bleeding but, I knew she was what I'd needed all along. I felt warm and happy.

She whispered in my ear, "It's going to be okay Jasper. I promise. I'll make sure it's okay." She was trying to be strong for me, she was so determined but I could hear the ache in her voice and the broken sobs in her chest. "I'm sorry Jasper. I love you."

She was apologizing to me? It was so wrong. No, no. I had to tell her no. And that I loved her too. But, I couldn't. I couldn't move or talk.

Something had just happened and I didn't know what but, it was good. I knew it.

"You're perfect." I managed to croak out then everything went black.

**No! Jasper isn't dead. Don't be silly. Oooooh! Dramatic.  
R&R pleasee(L)!**


	9. Pure Morning!

**I don't own the characters, they belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer.  
I do own the storyline and the characters that I create.**

**So, there is a definite twist to this story – plans have changed.  
Will this new character be a problem for Alice?**

Chapter 9 – Pure Morning!

**Alice's point of view.**

I refused to believe this was happening. I was dreaming, I was at home in bed and Jasper was fine. He wasn't being loaded into the back of an ambulance now. I had to believe this to stay upright. I'd never felt so overwhelmed in my whole life, I didn't realize that I'd fell so deep for Jasper until now, until I saw him bleeding on the floor and I heard my heart cracking right down the middle. He'd said _"You're perfect." _Before he fell unconscious. That must mean something? Or was he just confused?

"Excuse me miss, are you a relation of Jasper Swan?" It was the same paramedic who'd questioned me earlier.

"No, I'm just a… Uhm… Friend." I wasn't really sure if it was true but, how else could I explain my current state?

"Okay, would you like to go in the ambulance with him since there is nobody else here at the minute?" I wanted to tell him that his sister would be here soon but, I wanted to go with him. I couldn't bring myself to be away from him now. I didn't know why and I don't think I wanted to. I knew I loved him but, I didn't think I was this far gone. There was no other option to me.

"Yeah, that'll be fine. Has anybody been in contact with his family?"

"Yes, they've been in contact with his father and his sister. We've re-directed his sister to the hospital as she was on her way here. His mother was unavailable and his father is also on his way." The paramedic gave me a half-hearted smile and made his way to the passenger's seat in the front of the ambulance.

I walked to the back of the ambulance and another paramedic smiled at me and reached his hand out to help me up. Being short sucks. The way he was smiling at me was definitely not innocent, he was flirting seriously? I sat on the seat at the side of Jasper, and held his hand. I knew if he was awake he'd probably tell me where to go but, for now I'm pretending he wouldn't mind.

"So, is he your boyfriend then?" The paramedic looked at me hopefully.

"No," I looked at his nametag, his name was Jacob Black. "He isn't my boyfriend, we just know each other from school." _Oh and he hates me because I used to be a slut and he'd probably run away if he knew it was me here, holding his hand._

I think he heard the hurt in my voice, though I'm not surprised. I was hurting, badly. I was so in love with him and he hated me. What a joyful situation this is. This Jacob guy was starting to annoy me now though. He seemed relieved.

"Oh," He'd said. "He must be pretty stupid then."

I didn't mean to be so aggressive but, it pissed me off. This is probably the only reason he has this job, so he can prey on people who are in pain and emotionally unstable. Cunt.

"No, I'm the stupid one." I snapped back as my phone started to ring. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

I know I didn't need to be excused to answer my phone and I didn't need to tell him to shut up so I could answer the phone but, I just wanted him to shut up.

I looked down at the caller I.D, it was Bella. I slid open my phone quickly. "Hey Bella, where are you? Are you in the hospital yet? We're nearly there now, we're just passing the Cathedral on Cedarwood Avenue."

I could hear her sniffle and Edward talking in the background. She was really cut up about this. "Hi Alice, yeah we're here now. Alice, is he okay? How does he look? Keep hold of his hand for me please, until he gets here." She started to sound, angry? I heard Edward mutter something else to her and her breathing caught in her throat then she let out an aggravated sigh. "So much for fucking parents, ugh! I'll see you soon Alice. I love you, it's going to be okay."

"Yeah, okay we're round the corner now. I love you too, bye." I hung up and, without warning my breathing started getting really shallow and I felt my eyes start to burn and well up. I looked down at Jasper's face, he had blood pouring from his nose and his eyes were swollen. His lip was bust and puffy. He had cuts all over his face and his shirt had blood all over it too, probably from his nose.

I couldn't help it but, I let out a soft wail as my tears started to run freely. I couldn't see him like this, his face looked pain. A new round of sobs broke through my chest when I thought about it, he was still in pain. The fact he was unconscious was the only thing keeping me in one piece, I thought it meant he wasn't in pain. Now, I was broken up. He was hurting and it was killing me.

Jacob Black just looked at me like I was crazy. I didn't care. Maybe I was crazy.

I looked forward out of the front window and saw as the streets flew by. The sky was almost pitch black and the only light was coming from the streets lights zooming by. I looked at it intently, needing anything to keep my attention from Jasper. It started to give me a headache and then my head started feeling really light. The sound of the sirens was ringing in my ears. I wanted so badly for it to stop, I couldn't hear myself think and I felt sick. I looked forward to the streaming lights once more and saw the quickly approaching hospital. I let out a sigh of relief.

I was sure that Jacob had been talking to me this whole time but, I wasn't paying attention. Although, that thought made me thankful for the blaring sirens and shining lights. He just didn't have a nice feel about him. He made me feel sick to be totally honest.

We parked up fast and in seconds I was running with numb feet to keep up with the paramedics. I was telling my legs to keep moving, numb legs were disobedient. My whole body was numb. I got into the doors and saw Bella straight away. I ran into her waiting arms as we both watched Jasper be wheeled off, with clenched jaws and hard eyes. She was still livid at something, I needed to know what. Her hug didn't feel the same while she was mad.

"Bella, what's the matter? They said he was going to be okay." How did I end up doing the comforting?

"It's not that, well no obviously it is that too but, it's my dad. He's sat in the office with 'important paperwork' to do so he couldn't come and see his son while he gets rushed into hospital. What a dick." She slumped back in her chair and instantly Edward was comforting her.

I looked over to where Emmett and Rose were sitting. Rose was crying and Emmett had her on his lap with her head buried in his chest. He was stroking her hair and whispering in her ears. Words of reassurance most likely.

I felt alone. I looked at the two couples in front of me, they have someone to hold them and make it all better and what do I have? Nobody. I wanted to get away from here and just run away. I didn't want to have to face the fact that my prince charming was nowhere to be found. It hurt too much to admit defeat to myself though, my stubborn side was the only thing keeping me here now.

Bella stood up and pulled out her phone, she walked over to somewhere a bit more quiet and held the phone to her ear. She looked upset and angry and confused, there were so many emotions flashing across her face at once, I couldn't keep up. I just slumped into a seat two down from Edward and put my legs up. I settled my head between my knees and let the misery overcome me.

I'd royally fucked up. I should've just told him to start with, then he could've ran away from me before I fell in love with him. Then, I wouldn't be completely broken and shattered by the fact he despised me. I'd ruined it so much. But, this was my fault. I shouldn't have done those things to start with. I didn't really want to but, I'd got a taste of popularity and that seemed like the only way to keep it. Lauren had always teased me about how rigid I was but, I was so convinced I could stay true to myself. One day it'd just been too much though, she was teasing me in front of everyone. They were laughing and making comments at me and I was so afraid I would loose my place in the group. I was no naïve and stupid. I walked straight over to the football team, intent clear, and grabbed one of their hand's. Led them upstairs and the rest is fucking history.

They were more than willing to oblige, they were always more than willing to oblige. After that night, I liked the attention and I started to get more popular and it was a nice feeling, with a bitter after taste. It was the fact they all wanted me that made me realise something crucial. They wanted me because I was pretty, I was wanted because I was the one they all lusted after. I could've kept my status and my name without sleeping with them all. That's when I stopped. Nobody changed around me after I'd stopped. The boys would try and thought they knew what to expect. Wrong.

I'd looked over at Bella in the cafeteria one day, she was sat on her own looking sad. The same expression she'd had since I'd bailed her completely for Lauren. I'd caught her gaze and she was seriously hurt. We'd been best friends for so long and I was fickle enough to fuck her over for popularity. I was such a bad friend. But, not only did I bail her, Lauren and the rest of the walking diseases started to tease her and bully her. I couldn't say anything for fear of losing my reputation. I was such a fuck up.

That day I'd gone over and asked her if I could sit with her. She thought it was a trick and started to get angry. I all but got on my knees and begged her to let me be her friend again. Being Bella, she did and I'm still eternally grateful. I'd hate to think what I'd be like by now if I'd never stopped.

My little reminiscing session was stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Edward. His face looked so… Apologetic? He opened his arms as a gesture and I quickly scooted over. He wrapped his arms around me and let me cry into him. This wasn't anything funny at all, I'd never do that to Bella. But, he knew I needed someone to just let me cry on them. He was just acting like the big brother I never had. I guess he figured since Bella was too angry she wasn't going to be in any shape to comfort anyone. He rubbed my arm and every so often would tighten his arms and then loosen them again, letting me know he was there. I cried and cried. I saw the stains on his shirt but, I couldn't stop. I was sure Bella must be off the phone by now but, she didn't try to move me. I'd been looking at the clock since we'd entered the room and it'd been almost three hours since we got here. How long had I been crying on Edward? I guess I should probably give him back now.

I looked up at Edward and smiled timidly at him. I reached up and kissed his cheek, whispered a "Thank you" to him before scooting out of his arms. I looked over at the seats where Rose and Emmett had been. They were empty, Bella was on the other side of Edward resting on his shoulder. She'd just let me occupy her boyfriends arms, she was too good.

Bella looked at me and I shifted my eyes to Emmett's empty seat, questioning with my eyes. She answered, "Rose fell asleep so Emmett took her back to the school. She was pretty worn out. Didn't you see or even hear them leave?" I tried to recall something but, nothing came up.

I shook my head at her and she looked shocked, "But, Emmett kissed the top of your head and Rose hugged you when they left. How did you not even acknowledge it?" She was as surprised as I was. Fuck, I was really out of it. I knew I hadn't fallen asleep because I'd seen even single time the minute hand moved over the last three hours.

She looked like she was about to say something when a doctor came over to us, "Hello, I'm Doctor Masen. I assume that you are here for Jasper Swan?" We all nodded. "Do any of you intend to leave soon, becau-" We cut him off.

"No." We all replied hastily in unison.

"Oh, uhm. Well if you're adamant about that then would you like to come with me and we can put you somewhere more comfortable." He didn't smile, this wasn't good.

We followed him into Jasper's room. He was laid in bed with tubes attached to him and all I could hear was the **beep beep beep beep **of the heart monitor. It was maddening and soothing at the same time. It was simply an annoying noise but, it meant he was fine and was going to be okay. I only saw his shape in the dark room, I didn't dare look to closely. I was too afraid to.

The doctor spoke again pulling all of us out of our shock. "I'm sorry it took so long but, we've only just been able to stabilize him. He had a broken nose and he's been pretty badly bust up. He has two broken ribs and there is a possibility of short term memory loss. We can't be too sure at the minute though." He turned to the back of the room where there was a small like attached room with a sign saying "TOILET" on it and there were three arm chairs there too. "Obviously we can't offer you a bed to sleep in but, those chairs are probably more comfortable than the ones in the waiting room. It is highly unlikely that there will be any change in condition over night, you'll be better off with a good night sleep." He looked at us all, knowing the answer but he was trying to be helpful.

None of us said anything so he just nodded his head and walked out again.

Edward walked over to the chairs and pulled two of them together so they were facing each other. I sat in one and pulled my knees up to my chest and leaned my head against my knee. Edward sat in the other chair and crossed his legs, Bella sat in between his legs and hung hers over the arm of the chair resting her head on his chest. Again, I looked at the clock on the wall, watching the thinnest hand spin around. _58, 59, 60… _Then the minute hand moved one single notch. I did this for the whole night, I didn't say a word to Bella or Edward. Neither of them spoke to me either. I think they'd been talking to each other but, I was so concentrated on the clock, they could've been setting fireworks off and I wouldn't have noticed. When the clock ticked again, signalling that another hour had passed, I gave up watching the clock. Time was too slow and nothing was changing. Time was moving but nothing else was. The only change that registered in my head was the window now had light behind it. I looked over to the clock again. I'd been counting the time yet, I didn't even know which hour we were in.

It was 8 o'clock. I'd been sat here for 7 hours, in the same position counting the minutes. I looked over to Edward and Bella who were both asleep. Edward had his legs stretched out on the arm of my chair and Bella was still in the same position. She had his cardigan on and his arms were wrapped around her tightly. The same lonely feeling washed over me, just like in the waiting room. How is it fair that their relationship worked so perfectly and the only boy I've ever really wanted hates me? I just keep watching the clock, then the window, then Jasper. Alternating like that. I was definitely tired and it was taking everything I had not to fall asleep. But, to no avail. I felt unconsciousness take over me.

"Alice?" It was Bella, I didn't feel like answering to be honest – I just wasn't happy and I didn't want to talk to her and her perfect little boyfriend. What am I saying? I'm so screwed up. Of course it wouldn't be fair to be angry at Bella for having a good relationship. I should be happy for her. I've never been a good enough friend. Ever.

"Yeah?" I didn't realise my voice was so hoarse.

"There's been some change with Jasper." My head shot up then. "Everything is back to normal, they took him off the drugs about 10 this morning," 10 this morning?! What the fuck? I looked over at the clock, it was half past six in the afternoon. "He should be waking up soon. Sorry, if you're still tired or whatever…" I must've looked angry. I wasn't angry at her, I was angry at me. I can't believe I fell asleep for so long. What if he'd woken up while I was out? Ugh! I'm such a douche.

"Oh, yeah sure. I'll be right over." She just nodded and walked back over to the bed where they'd pulled two seats over next to Jasper.

I willed my legs to hold my weight and move. I'd been sat with my legs crunched up all night so, when I tried to stand up I fell back down instantly. I tried again and the same happened. I was sure my brain was telling them not to, I think, subconsciously I didn't want to go over there and see my knight in shining armour, well, not shining anymore. He was bleeding and I was broken. What a tragic love story this is.

"Edward," It was almost a whisper. My voice was being as reluctant as my legs today.

He didn't need me to say anymore, I pleeded with my eyes and that was enough. He picked me up and carried me over to the chairs. Just before I got put down, I stole a glance at Jasper and it was not good. I cringed into Edward's chest and he rubbed my back then set me down. I knew he wanted to help me as much as he could, and we both knew that Bella trusted us. But, I guess he was just uncomfortable. I felt the tears on my cheek go cold as I watched Jasper just laying there. He still didn't look peaceful. Why can't they do something to make him smile or be happy or just look like he wasn't in pain, for my own personal sanity?

"You know, Alice, the doctor's said talking to him might help him wake up sooner." Bella was still trying to re-assure me and I was still being a shit friend.

I turned to them, willing them to leave with my eyes. If I was going to talk to someone who may or may not be able to hear me, I wanted to be alone for it. They both just turned on their heels and left.

Edward turned to me, "Come and get us if he wakes up." He didn't wait for a reply, he just walked out and shut the door behind him.

What do I say now? I wanted to pour my heart out to him in a desperate attempt to make him understand but, what good would it do? He probably couldn't hear and if he could, he'd only wake up and break my heart all over again. I needed something trivial, just something I'd heard or done. I picked up the paper and scanned the articles looking for something vaguely interesting. There actually was some interesting stories in the paper, I'd have to talk to Bella about them later. Jasper wouldn't wake up for one of them.

"Uh, so, there's been some interesting news lately Jasper." I felt like a complete idiot. I sound like such a douche but, if it'll help Jasper then, whatever. "Uh, yeah you're probably wondering why it's me talking to you, not Bella or anyone else in the world. I know you'd prefer that." I winced at my own comment. What am I doing? I'm sure I wasn't going to go into anything deep. "Well, I asked Bella to leave so I could talk to you, the doctor said it might help you wake up. Apparently not." I crossed my arms on the edge of the bed and put my head on them. I sighed deeply before continuing. I may aswell tell him everything, what have I got to lose? "Jasper, I know you hate me and I know you probably don't want me here but, I have to be. I couldn't sit in my room and not know if you were okay and I couldn't just ignore the fact that you were in here so, here I am. I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't mean to disappoint you or hurt you or whatever. It's different you know, I'm different now. I changed and I hadn't even looked at a boy until you came to school. I was totally head over heels for you then when those boys said that, I wanted you to know the truth. I was afraid of what would happen and how you'd react and you did the thing I feared most. You walked away. I deserved it though, I suppose. I know you don't want to hear this but, I think I'm in love with you. I sound really pathetic don't I? But, yes it's true. I've fallen for you Jasper, and I'm sorry. But, I won't give up. I hope you know that. Can you hear me at all?" I shut my eyes then and just listened to my breathing.

I felt a hand touch my hand, I didn't even hear Bella come in. I didn't look up, I just gripped her fingers in mine. She must've heard everything I'd just said to Jasper. "How much of that did you hear?" I groaned.

"Enough." Okay so, rather Bella has a sore throat or…

My head snapped up and I gasped. "Jasper! You're awake." Then it hit me. He heard what I said, it's his hand. Oh crap. "Oh. Jasper, how much is 'enough'?"

He just grinned at me. Okay, so it was rather he heard me and thinks it's hilarious and is mocking me right now or; he heard it and he's in love with me too. The latter seems a little bit unlikely though.

"Alice? Did you mean what you just said?" Oh crap. If I say yes, he might just laugh in my face. I suppose if I say no, he'll probably be glad.

"That depends, Jasper. How much did you hear?" I can always attempt to side-step the question.

"I started listening when you said you were afraid." Okay, so he heard me confess my love and that I was afraid of him leaving me. After we'd known each other a week. Oh, don't I sound normal.

"Uhm, yes I meant it. I suppose… I don't know…" I gave up trying, what's the use? He knows it anyway now. I didn't really want to hear his reaction.

He sighed happily and smiled at me again. "I didn't want to walk away from you, you know. It hurt me just as much. It's just that…" His smile faded before he continued. "It's not so much that I think you're a slut or anything, it's just that everytime I think about you – which is a lot – automatically I see you with some other boy and it gets to me. Then I get angry and say things I shouldn't. Like at the club, I didn't mean what I said but, when I saw you like that, it just made me think about you and…" He shook his head asif you to get rid of the thought. "I owe you an apology for that night and all the other time I made comments about you. I know you're not a slut and it's in the past now." He squeezed my hand lightly. "Oh, and by the way, you looked so hot that night at the club." He let out a low hoarse laugh.

Well that was definitely a relief. He didn't say that he loves me but, that's a start. He doesn't hate me. What am I going to do about how he sees me though? I'll think of something.

"I'll go get Bella and Edward then, they'll want to know you're awake." I started to walk away but, he grabbed my arm. "What?"

"We've got almost two weeks worth of talking to catch up on. They'll come in sooner or later." He beamed at me, a heartbreaking smile on show. Ironically, that very smile made my heart soar. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

I was giving myself a prep talk in my head, due to the fact that if my heart was going any faster I'd probably end up in hospital too. Okay, calm down Alice. He doesn't hate you but, he isn't in love with you either. Cool it.

"Okay then. How about 20 questions?" I loved the idea of talking to him more and getting to know him more.

"Sounds like fun. I'll go first then. How many guys did you… You know." Ugh! Nice way to start the game, Jasper.

"Well, I wasn't nearly as bad as Lauren. I think I went through the rugby team and most of the football team." I answered honestly, I knew he wouldn't like the answer but, I wasn't going to lie to him. "How about you then Jazz? What about you and the ladies?" I kept my tone light because despite the fact he'd clenched his fist at my last answer, he was still smiling.

"Jazz?" He raised his eyebrows at me. Shit, I didn't mean to let that slip.

"Oh, uhm…" What do I say to that?

He laughed at me like I was crazy. "Don't worry about it, I like it." He paused then said under his breath, "Jazz, hmm, yeah I like it."

"Right, so, the question?" I was a little bit eager to know about his past with girls.

"Yeah. Uhm… So are we talking about, like sex?" He sounded a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, Jazz. We're talking about sex." He was trying to get out of answering ?

"Well, I had sex with one girl… A while ago… In year 10." He'd had sex with one person? In year 10! He will've only been about 14 or 15.

"No wonder you think I'm a slut." I understood how the contrast must've looked to him. "But, year 10 though? How old were you?"

"That's more than one question but, yeah I know. I was only 15. She was my best friend at the time, Zoe, we just wanted to get it over with. It was a huge mistake though. I regretted it afterwards but, I never told her. She always had a thing for me, I think. She was the only person who cried when I left my mom's house." Not even his mother cried? Wow, the Swan parent's aren't the nicest. That reminds me, I need to talk to Bella about what happened with her dad last night. "Oh and by the way Alice, did my dad come and see me?" He actually looked hopeful.

"No, he said he had a lot of important paperwork to do and couldn't make it." His face dropped and I really wanted to see him smile again. So I did the only thing I could think of, I ran my finger along the side of his face and traced his swollen lips with my finger. I was just hoping the gesture would be enough to make him smile again.

I plugged my iPod in to the sound system in the room and clicked play then went back to tracing his lips with my fingers. I didn't know what I was listening to last but, as soon as I heard the chorus, I wanted to throw my iPod or myself out of the window.

Cunt of a song.

I didn't want to look at Jasper because I'd heard his breath catch when the chorus started.

"Alice…" He breathed over my finger. He shifted a bit and sat up in his bed before wincing in pain. His ribs, shit. I stood up instantly and my arms flitted around helplessly looking for some way to comfort him.

As soon as I stood up though, he grabbed my wrists and pulled me closer. My face was inches away from his. He turned his head and started to whisper the chorus in my ear softly.

_And how does it feel?  
And how does he kiss?  
And, how does he tast when he's on your lips?  
And, I can't forget you,  
So sleep alone tonight.  
And, I know you want me to want you, I want to,  
But, I can't forgive you. _He emphasised the "can't forgive" part a little too much.  
_So when this is over don't blow your composure baby._

"You know, I've never liked Paramore. I really that stupid girl in the band. Something Williams, I think. Whatever." His quick change in subject shocked me a little but, I just nodded glad that his words hadn't mean anything. "But, they do have good lyrics, I'll give them that." Maybe he's lost it. He should go back to sleep.

"Um, Jasper? What are you talking about?" I had no idea where he was going with this but, for some reason. As light-hearted as the topic was, I had a bad feeling about this. "Okay Jazz, maybe you should sleep a little more. You're not making sense." Uhm?

"Once a whore, you're nothing more. I'm sorry that'll never change." He spoke the lyrics without breaking eye contact with me at all.

And with that, I grabbed my stuff and fled the room – I wasn't coming back. There was nothing more excrutiating that what had just happened. He just mocked me, I'm such a fool. I walked down the street, fuming. Not at Jasper, although I knew I should be. At myself for being so stupid. I put my headphones back in and hit play again. I listened at the song finished and merged into a new song.

The gods of iPod hated me, well and truly.

_I thought I was a fool for no-one,  
But, oh baby I'm a fool for you.  
You're the queen of superficial,  
How long before you tell the truth?_

I had royally fucked up but, I don't break promises. As I'd said, I wont give up. I'd do something to make show him I meant it. I needed something to show him that I still cared, this boy who broke my heart so many times over, I still cared. Maybe too much. Maybe I was just crazy.

**Bella's point of view.**

Okay, so the big man upstairs definitely hates me. My mother was off galavanting in some foreign country, as usual. I think it's Egypt at the minute, it makes me sick. So as far as my mother goes, no help – she cares almost as much as my father. He's 10 minutes away and his paperwork is still too important to come and see his son in hospital. Then there's me, the only family member close to him who actually cares about him. I thought me and Alice were close but, nothing compares to the gut wrenching feeling I got when Alice called me earlier. I didn't know if I was going to be able to even look at Jasper, I think I might throw up if I try.

I'd just hung up on my father because I couldn't listen to his bullshit excuses anymore. He never wanted us, he said it himself. Jasper, being older than me was the mistake and me being the younger one, I was just unwanted. Whatever, other people are glad I'm alive. Pssh! Fucking fathers, what a sad excuse for a parental.

I turned around to see Edward with his arms around Alice. She was sobbing lightly into his chest, he was just holding her, trying to comfort her. This is definitely the only time I could see Edward like this with another girl and not want to rip his throat out. Not only did I not want to kill him, or her for that matter, I actually couldn't physically supress a euphoric smile crossing my face.

He was loving and caring and he was mine. He barely knew Alice and here he was, cuddling her, letting her cry on him – cry over someone he doesn't even like. How on earth I came across him is beyond me. I know it was only a friendly gesture and I wasn't angry or upset or anything like that. But, I felt a sharp pang of jealousy run through me. I wanted to be in Edward's arms. I could get over this for Alice though. I would let her be comforted. Plus I'm far too angry at my stupid, idiotic parents right now to be any good for anything else.

I don't want to sound stupid or selfish or anything but, what about me? I know Alice is in love with him or whatever but, he's my brother. That's more important, right?

_Oh, suck it up Bella. Leave Alice be. You said it yourself, you're too angry to be upset._

I didn't say that, I am upset!

_Whatever._

I need to not have an internal argument with myself, ever again. That was creepy.

I looked over at them and Edward caught my gaze, he shot me an apologetic smile and I just nodded. He knew my smile wasn't genuine but, he knew why too. He wasn't going to just throw Alice off him for me, although he probably should. I'm a shit friend, aren't I? Crap. I walked over and settled for Edward's other side, even though his body was turned towards Alice, it was better than nothing. I put my head on his shoulder and he shifted towards me a little so he could kiss my head. I just put my head on his shoulder and did the only thing I could do. Wait.

I waited, for fuck knows how long. We all just sat there, staring at inanimate objects as if they were going to do something, or change something, or make time speed up or even make anything better. It was just silent, the only noise coming from distant ambulances on the opposite end of the hospital and the small exchanges between the receptionist and others unlucky enough to have a loved one in here.

I didn't like the silence, it made me think. I didn't like it considering I've always been a "glass half empty" kind of person which means, given time to accept everything, my head jumped to worst case scenario. My most recent thought was about a doctor coming and telling us that Jasper hadn't made it. I tried desperately to shake the thought of but, it wouldn't go away. I tried everything, concentrating on Edward, counting his breaths, I even attempted to count how many tiles were on the ceiling. All to no avail. It was useless.

I watched as Alice let go of Edward and kissed his cheek. She whispered what I assume was a thank-you to him before scooting away slightly and wrapping her arms around her knees, Bella style.

She was confused, she hadn't noticed Emmett and Rose leave, even though they said quite obvious goodbyes to her, she even replied. Sub-consciously, I guess.

I knew I had tears in my eyes so I didn't look at Edward, knowing that he'd hate to see me like this. My breath caught in my throat and my lungs all but collapsed when I saw a very serious looking doctor walking towards us. He introduced himself as Doctor Masen and then asked if we intended to leave.

In unison we had all said no, hastily I might add.

He led us to a typical hospital room but, it was a room that Jasper had to himself. I walked in and my stomach lurched when I saw my brother laid there. My big, stupid, over-protective, amazing brother laid there, battered and bruised and attatched to tubes and wires. His face looked in pain, even though his eyes were shut and his breathing level. It scared me to see him. I looked around and noticed three chairs at the opposite end of the room, stupid, lumpy looking, sick green, patterned arm chairs. I didn't fancy sleeping on them but, there's no way I was leaving my brother. He needed his family and at the minute, I was all he had.

The doctor said some more things but, I wasn't listening. I heard "goodnight sleep" at the end of it. I wish he'd stop trying to make us go home. Ugh.

Edward pulled two chairs next to each other so that the flat edge of the chairs were next to each other, it looked like a weird shaped cot. Alice got on one chair and curled herself up, she was hurting. Bad. I could see it on her face. I doubted that she actually felt like part of her life was being taken away from her but, maybe she did, maybe I was under-estimating her.

He was going to be okay. He was going to be okay. He was going to be okay. I know he was going to be okay, he had to be okay – I needed him to be okay. I needed my brother. I hated to admit defeat but, he was my everything. I'd never been close to my parents and we stuck together when we were small. It was us against the world. He had to be okay because, I couldn't take on the world alone. I'd have Edward but, he'd never be Jasper. He'd never be my big brother.

I let the tears flow again waited patiently for Edward to get comfortable. I was waiting for him to offer for me to sit with him. I was about to go and pull the other chair forward but, he patted his lap for me. I climbed over the arm of the chair and curled into him. My head on his chest, my arms around his neck. I just sat there not doing anything. Alice didn't say anything, what could she say? How could she re-assure me when she was in such a state too? I needed Edward and so I just held him. He held be back without hesitation and tried to comfort me every now and again, mainly when a new sob broke through my chest.

"Edward.." I whispered.

"Yeah, Bella?" The words barely escaped his lips, they were pressed to my forehead.

"He's going to be okay isn't he?" I glanced over at Jasper in his bed then at a very still, zombie like Alice. She was staring at the clock. I don't know how, I had no patience with time. It made everything bad & never did anything to help.

"Yes, Bella. I'm sure he'll be okay. It's nothing too serious, nothing potentially life threatening, I shouldn't think." I could tell he was having a lot of trouble answering me. He was dancing on the line between a false-hope giving lie and making the situation a lot worse. He was handling it well.

I smiled feebly at him. I needed a topic to talk about, I was sat in the same room as my brother while he had machines keeping his breathing right and his body working. Seeing as the obvious topic right now was family… "Edward. Tell me about your parents, please. I've heard about them alot, being famous and all but, I've never heard you say anything about them. I'd like to know, if you don't mind that is." I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable but, I was curious.

"Uhm, sure. Do you want the long winded version or the shortened edition?" I glanced over at Alice, then at Jasper and finally at the clock. No words needed, he caught my answer. "Long-winded it is then." He had his legs dangling over the edge of the chair near Alice's back and I had my legs curled up on his lap. We got comfortable before he started.

"Right. So, my mother, Esme, isn't actually my mother. Well she is, for all intents and purposes but, she's actually my step-mother. There's no stereotypical tragedy behind this story – my real mother is alive - it's more pathetic and sad than tragic." I looked up at him and gave him my best confused face. "Right, this is making no sense to you. Okay. When I was born my parents were married. It was a shot-gun wedding though. My mother was a pathetic, gold-digging bitch who my father fell in love with. He was famous and rich and all he wanted was the perfect girl to make the package complete. At the time he thought that _Victoria_," He sneered her name, "Would be the icing on the cake and he could be happy but, no. Nothing of the sort.

"She was the typical L.A. girl – dyed blonde hair, fake boobs and fresh out of college – if they even got that far. My father was only young at the time, a few years older than her. He fell for her fake personality because that's the type of man he is. Kind, generous and giving. He just fell in love with her instantly and of course, when she was out spending his money on plastic body parts and fake nails, he was just happy that she was happy. So, when she fell pregnant, he was ecstatic, she wasn't. She was desperate for an abortion but my father had refused and that's when everything went bad.

"She used it as an excuse to leave and forced my father to pay her to have me. She filed a divorce and because she was carrying his baby, she got half of his money. That's a lot of money. She got a few of the beach houses and the cars she claimed as hers during the relationship. And my father never said a word, he never tried to compromise because it was me he was fighting for, not the money or the houses. Nothing, he just wanted me to be safe and alive.

"So after all of that, he stayed with her through the labour, bought her gifts – still – looked after her, did everything for her. Then a few days after the birth, he'd came back to the hospital from one of his errands and she was gone, the bed was empty and there was no trace of her. Other than me, of course. My dad didn't particularly care that she had gone, the only reason he started screaming bloody murder was because he thought that she'd taken me. Once he had me in his arms he didn't care about anything anymore, he always says – and I quote – 'Nothing else mattered because I had my baby, my 7 pound little bundle of perfect. And that was all I needed.' I know he sounds like a maternal mother but, he had to be. He had to fill in for her, the stupid slut who ruined my father in his best years.

"Needless to say, with his job and his hectic lifestyle, looking after me soon became a burden. He needed help and he got help. In the form of my mother, Esme. I don't like to call her my step-mother because it's unfair. My biological mother was nothing close to was Esme has been for the past years. So anyway, she started working for him, taking care of me. Apparently, other than my dad, she was the only other person who I would let hold me without screaming and crying. I guess it was meant to be. She wasn't well off though, Esme, she was pretty rough around the edges to start with. But, when dear Carlisle fell in love with her, that was it. There lives were going to change and they both knew it. He knew what he and Victoria once had was nothing close to this. That was just a fickle crush. After Esme had worked for him for two years, they became a couple and eventually she moved in. Reluctantly, I might add. She's a strong, independent, brave woman. She sort of reminds me of you a little. She felt like it was pity so she refused to live with him for another year or so.

"Of course, she did move in. They got married and he bought a small-ish Estate somewhere up north where they really do have a little white picket fence and vines growing up the walls. They've been happy ever since. So that's it really. The story of my parents. I can't tell you much else really, being an only child." He stopped and ran his finger along my cheek and down my jaw, leaving a feiry trail behind it. He brought his lips down to my temple then placed short, sweet kisses downwards and kissed away a tear from the corner of my eye.

"Edward, that's…" What could I say to that?

"I've only ever told one other person about that and they just looked at me asif to say 'So what?' Because apparently, that shit happens all the time. And maybe it does but, when it happens to someone like Carlisle, it's just plain wrong. Plus I don't think anyone would hear much after I mention that I'm rich." He was ranting a little.

"And you… Trusted me?" I knew I was blushing but, he wouldn't have been able to see. It was too dark.

"Yes, of course I trust you Bella. And, I knew you'd care and see my side of what happened. Once you meet Carlisle, you'll see what I mean." I could see his grin. Even in the dark.

Meet Carlisle? Meet his parents? Scary thought, really. But, if he's as nice as Edward says he is then, it would be fine. Right? Same goes for Esme. Plus, it's not like he's going to make me go with him somewhere right now to meet them. _Calm down, Bella._

"So, how come you ended up at Cambridge Prep then? Wait?! Woah woah woah! You're American!" He didn't sound American?

"Yes Bella, technically I am. But, when I said they bought a little estate up north somewhere, I meant. North of England. We moved when I was about 5. I was always in the best private school. Hense my striking British accent." On that last sentence, he really used his accent to all it's effect. It was the single most sexy thing I have ever heard. "Oh, and well like I said. My dad is famous, he owns a huge recording company called Platinum Records. It's a huge business. But, this fame comes with a lot of travelling for long periods of time. While he goes and you know, records things.

"It's purely upper-class and so is done of a very personal level. Which means we lived in different countries for months at a time which really broke up my school time and it was, honestly, hard for me. I talked to Esme about it who said that she was shocked she hadn't noticed sooner and that something would be done. I assumed that she meant like home-schooling or something but, I didn't ever expect boarding school. I'm not complaining, if I hadn't came here I may never have met you." He let out a sigh and traced his fingers under my eyes which made me feel instantly sleepy or sleepier or whatever. "Go to sleep, Bella. You're tired."

He wrapped his arms around me tighter and as his warmth touched my arms I shivvered, realising how cold I was. He placed his hand against my arm and it left a trail of goosebumps running up my arm.

"Fuck, Bella. You're freezing cold! Here." He slid his arms out of the cardigan that he'd had on, Jasper's cardigan. I slid my arms in and smiled. It was warm and smelled like Jasper still but, it smelled like Edward too. The two most welcoming scents ever to scross my nose. I curled into his chest more, asif possible, and closed my eyes. He kissed my forehead then whispered, "I love you Bella." I mumbled my response and then let unconsciousness wash over me.

It was a dreamless sleep and when I woke up, I realised I was on my own curled into a blanket on the chair. Alice was sleeping in front of me. I looked around the room and Edward was nowhere. I was planning on going somewhere to ring him. I went to the bathroom to straighten myself out. Try and tame my curly mess of hair and wipe the stray eyeliner from under my eyes. After I'd finished, I stepped out and was greeted by a set of muscly arms slipping around my torso.

"I brought you breakfast baby." He said handing me the Starbuck's cup and a little brown paper bag. "Coffee and a bagel. I hope I got it right." He got it perfect. Plain bagel with soft cheese and tomato and white caramel mocha." He was unbelievable.

There was a small table on wheels over my the window that Edward grabbed and wheeled over to us. We put the two arm chairs on either side of it, leaving Alice to sleep. We ate in comfortable silence and once I was finished I leaned over and pressed a light kiss to Edward's lips and murmured a thank you to him.

"Oh, Bella. I almost forgot… I thought since we haven't been able to go back to the dorm and we don't have toothbrushes or anything, I picked up some stuff while I was getting breakfast." He pulled out a small, travel sized toothpaste tube, a blue toothbrush, a brush, soap and a flannel. He really had thought of everything. "I… Uhh… I didn't know what you'd need so I grabbed everything I thought you'd want for now. I rang Rose and she's going to bring some clothes later for us. Did I forget anything?" He looked nervous or embarrassed or something.

I went over and sat on his lap, "Edward, you did more than I expected. Thank you so much. You're perfect." I smiled at him, trying to re-assure him. "Oh and, incase it wasn't coherent last night, I love you too." He grinned at me. It was breath-taking.

This situation was hopeless, in the best possible way.

After I'd got clean and felt almost fresh, Edward did the same then we just sat in the chairs and enjoyed the comfortable silence around us. Edward did a crossword from the paper and I read an old copy of Dave Pelzer's "A Child Called It" that the hospital had on one of the shelves in the waiting room.

It was about 10 o'clock when the doctor's made an appearance. Looking very chipper. He strolled in casually, fiddled with his clip board and adjusted some tubes and things. Then came over to talk to Edward. They were talking all fancy and medical, I'd normally take offense by the fact the doctor automatically assumed that I wouldn't understand but, I didn't because I really didn't have a clue what they were saying. Edward just smiled and nodded, threw some fancy words back at him then stayed silent as the doctor walked away.

"Uhm, could you tell me what's going on please Edward? Save all the big words, I'm not a morning person."

"They had him in a drug induced coma because his organs reacted badly to some form of drug medicine they gave him. They took him off it this morning because his stats returned to normal sooner than usual. Should we wake Alice…?" He trailed off not knowing what to say, obviously.

"Yeah, I'll wake her up. She's even less of a morning person than me and I mean, well… You've been there." I felt myself blush at my own words, I hadn't meant to say them.

"Uhm, yeah sure…" He blushes. Aww, he's too cute.

After roughly 7 failed attempts and a few missed punches later, Alice finally woke up. I tried to tell her about Jasper but, she just looked angry, so I didn't really know what to say. I left her to it because, I didn't know how else to handle her while she was like this. With me, Edward was making me sane again but, she was alone.

We left her alone with Jasper after I'd informed her of what the doctor had said about talking to him and that it might help him wake up. We asked that she'd tell us when he woke up because obviously, he's my brother.

Edward had managed to make me smile and laugh and cry and made me feel emotions I didn't know I was capable of all at the same time. I felt so genuinely happy for once. I know it was the wrong time and place to be happy. But, Jasper is awake and Alice would've told me if something was wrong.

We decided to go get food from the café. They had pretty nice jacket potatoes. I was sat in the hospitals café with Edward, laughing about something pointless when Alice called me. I could tell by how shaky her voice was that she'd been crying.

"_Hey Alice, what's up? Wait, where are you?"  
"Hey Bella. I'm uhm, at our room, in school. I need a huge favour."  
"Sure, what is it? And, what're you doing there?"  
"Right this is going to sound wierd but, you know Jack's party on Saturday?"  
"Yeah…"  
"Well, Jasper obviously won't be able to go. The doctor said he won't be allowed out 'till Thursday or Friday. So, the six of us, we're going to throw him a little get together. Just us and films and food and games and stuff. It'll be fun, I feel like Jasper shouldn't be missing out. I know you wanted to go but, please will you come? I know if you do, Edward will. Duh. Oh & can you try and talk to Em and Rose for me? Tell Em there'll be beer there, not to worry."  
"Uhm, well, sure I guess. But, why have you gone home?"  
"That's not important right now. I'll tell you another time Bella. Oh, Jasper's awake by the way. Love you, bye."_

And she hung up. What the absolute fuck? Something was wrong but, for now I wanted to see my brother. I grabbed Edward's hand and the pink "Congratulations! It's a girl!" balloon we'd picked up as a joke and ran off to Jasper's room.


	10. The Fourth Drink Instinct!

**I don't own the characters; they belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer.  
I do own the storyline and the characters that I create.**

**I've changed my mind about the new character slightly – I don't think I'll bring Jacob back into it. This is a really fun chapter, I've been excited to write it, and here it is. Sorry about the long wait. Reviews please, I need to know whether people are even reading this.**

Chapter 10 – The Fourth Drink Instinct!

**Bella's point of view.**

"Emmett!" Edward hollered in response to the blaring music. "Turn it down, idiot."

Edward and Emmett were apparently pretty close because of rugby now. It was funny to watch them fight and argue. Emmett very large boy. Easily six foot and he was ripped. 15 stone of pure muscle. I should probably be intimidated by his size but, there was not a single thing about him that was even the slightest bit scary. He was a big kid really, he was like a giant cuddly toy. Just not as physically soft.

So, here we are – the six of us. Regardless of the drama and problems that Jasper was causing with Alice, we were a close-knit unit. Me, Alice, Edward, Rose, Jazz and of course Emmett made up a team. Close becoming best friends. It was the Saturday of Jack's party and we were sat in Edward's dorm. One of the tables had a huge array of different alcohol on it. I was currently drinking Bailey's, Jazz & Em had beers, Edward was drinking scotch on the rocks and Alice & Rose had some form of colourful cocktail.

Alice had put together this whole get-together for Jasper. Brother or not, Alice is far too good for Jazz. Since he'd only gotten out of hospital yesterday, he didn't feel up to a party and Alice didn't want him to feel left out. That left us here, an endless amount of alcohol, courtesy of Em and a whole index of things to do whilst intoxicated. Most of which I'd rather not think about right now. We'd all started drinking around 7 o'clock and it was almost 10 o'clock now. Em was completely and royally fucked, he was prancing around singing along to Cindy Lauper – Jazz was soon to follow his lead. Rose was just watching him in hysterics, also too drunk to be embarrassed by Emmett's display. Alice was talking to me about something to do with monkeys, shopping and bananas. Unsurprisingly, I wasn't listening. Edward was sat behind me with his legs either side of me kissing down my neck, leaving cold spots where the air hit the wet skin on my neck.

I was only on my second drink, I wanted to get really drunk but, I was positive that if I did, I would embarrass myself. Considering, my brother and my boyfriend were both in the room with me; I didn't want to do anything particularly stupid.

"Alright guys, I think we should start some games now. Drink games, of course." Surprisingly, it wasn't Emmett's voice to speak those disastrous words. It was Alice's. Great.

Edward heard me groan and turned to me, attempting to look concerned but, too drunk to get his emotions correct. "What's wrong baby? Don't you want to play?" He said this with a suggestive tone to his voice, and wiggled his eyebrows. Drunk.

Alice, apparently heard this, "Bella! Don't tell me you don't want to play? Drink some more, get in the spirit." She was right.

They're all too drunk to remember tonight anyway so, if I embarrass myself, nobody will remember, right? Ah hell, life's too short. "Al, pass me the vodka." I shouted over the music.

Hmm, vodka. Vodka, shots. Shot games. Genius.

"Guys, guys, I have an idea." Once I had their attention, I continued, "I think we should play some shot games. That's always fun." Everyone's eyes lit up. I took that as a yes. "How about that game, 'I Have Never', I heard that's pretty amusing." Everyone nodded.

We had six shot glasses lined up in the middle of the table and three people on each side of the table.

"Hang on, how do you play this game then?" Edward asked, with a somewhat sheepish expression on his face.

I answered him, "Right, so you say something that you've never done before in your life, then if anyone here has done it, they have to take a shot. Simple." He nodded in acknowledgement.

"So, who's starting?" Jasper finally spoke up.

"I will," Alice chirped, even more high-pitched then usual, "I've never swam naked." She giggled.

All the boys plus Rose drank to that one. "Rose?! What?!" Em's face was priceless.

"Well, there was a lot of nude beaches where I went on holiday.." She wasn't even embarrassed.

"Right, uhm, I've never kissed someone of the same sex." Emmett looked at Edward knowingly.

We all looked around at each other grinning before me, Edward, Rose and Alice took a shot. I was shocked to see Edward drink to that. I wish he hadn't 'cause that just caused my mind to be flooded with images of him kissing another boy. So hot.

Edward looked at me with a devilish grin, then laughed at whatever he was thinking about before speaking, "I have never tripped over a flat surface."

Bastard. He knew I was going to be the only one to drink to that. Oh, well that's embarrassing. I lifted my shot glass and inhaled as the all too familiar burn ran down my throat. I'd get him for that.

My next one would embarrass Edward, regardless of his answer. "I have never been _visibly _turned on in front of a group of people."

Nobody went to raise their glass, as suspected. I shifted over a little and ran my hand up and down Edward's thigh before stopping over his crotch and applying a little pressure. I heard his breath catch so, I lifted up to whisper in his ear, "are you sure about that?" I grazed his earlobe before sitting back properly. Edward quickly reached for the table and threw back his shot as everybody was trying to look anywhere but his crotch. He flushed so bad.

Serves him right. Everyone other than Emmett was snickering under their breath or trying to cough to hide their laughter. Whereas Em was just howling like some sort of animal.

Rose was next, she looked like there was nothing she hadn't done. Finally her face lit up and she announced proudly, "I've never had sex in water."

I'm glad I didn't have to drink to this one, I was already drunk. And how on earth did I end up sat on Edward's lap? Ha!

I watched in amusement as only Alice and Jasper drank to this one. I wish that hadn't been brought up now. Bad memories.

It was one time when I was visiting mum and Jasper because they were back at home for a couple of weeks. It was a few years ago now, I was about 15 I think. I'd known Zoë as Jazz's best friend for as long as I could remember. She lived down the road from mum's house in America. She kept that house so, when they weren't travelling, they had a stable home to go back to when they weren't off gallivanting in a different country. They'd be there every few weeks or months, I loved being able to spend my summers in Texas. Zoë and Jazz were inseparable when they were together although, she wanted him so much. She was a bit of creep to be honest, I never really liked her. Mum had gone out with Phil for a night out so, we had the house to ourselves. I can still recall the exact sound that I heard when I walked in the house, _"Oh Jazzy baby." _Who the fuck shouts something so utterly ridiculous during sex? Regardless, I walked out the back to see them doing it by the pool, I watched as they edged close to the edge of the pool and thought I'd have some fun with the situation. I ran out, screaming like fuck and watch as both of them attempted to jump up, forgetting their connection via appendage. They went flying into the pool but, then continued having sex. I heard them for a while afterwards, her still shouting random ridiculous names and Jasper just going with it. It was so weird. I wouldn't talk to Jazz for the rest of the time I stayed with them – about three weeks. I just continued hating her more.

"Jazz, you lost your virginity in a pool?" Rose seemed a little surprised. I guess nobody took him as adventurous. Well, in this particular subject, he isn't. If only they knew..

I laughed hysterically at the concept now, too drunk to cringe about the thought of it. Ha! Too funny really, don't you think?

"Uhm.. Kinda." Definitely embarrassed!

"What do you mean 'kinda'? We all know you've only done it once, courtesy of Bella by the way, so it must have been in a pool as you just drank to that." Calm down, inspector.

"No, well it didn't start in the pool, it finished there though." He cringed at the memory. I knew it! I knew it! He didn't even want to do it with her, he denied it constantly. Claiming that he loved it and he was totally willing. Whatever.

I started to laugh like some fucking hyena on LSD. Jasper shot me a look, daring me to say something. He shouldn't have really, knowing I was totally and completely gone. His eyes turned pleading and I almost felt bad for him. Then I remembered how many times he'd mentioned things in front of mom/dad/friends.

"Oh, Jazzy Baby, you gonna tell 'em? Or shall I do the honours?" I snickered and everyone else started laughing, no doubt at the nickname. I totally win this. His face changed to a somewhat smug expression, I don't know what he was thinking. Last time I saw that face, I was 12 and I ended up in hospital.

"No no, darling sister. I'll tell them all. It was really quite amusing, don't you think?" His eyes were totally amused. Ah, bollocks. "So, it was back home in Texas and it was a hot summer night, as to be expected in America you know. So, me and my best girl, Zoë went for a swim in the pool out the back. Fine ass, real petite. Just how I like them." I don't know who else noticed but, Jasper's eyes flashed to Alice as he said that. Alice was petite or puhteet, how Jasper said it. Wait! Another American, how did I not notice?!

"OH MY GOODNESS, JAZZ." He looked over at me, one eyebrow raised. Obviously curious. "You're like American, not technically but, you totally have like a Texan accent. That's crazy. Dude, how didn't I notice this before?"

"Because every time you've seen me in the last like 8 years, it's been in Texas, and you've just never noticed the change because of how much you've heard it." He was being serious. Ugh. He's getting sober.

"Rhetorical, ugh. Drink some more." I scoffed and leaned back into Edward again.

"Shut it Bells, idiot. Anyway, we'd swam for a while then we decided to have a lay down on the chairs and we slipped over and it just happened, you know. It started with a kiss and all that." He shrugged and sipped his can, he was drinking Magners now. Mm, I want one.

"So, how did it end up IN the pool?" Rose asked sceptically.

"Oh, yeah. So Bella, being the creep she is came in and heard us or whatever. She ran out and screamed and it shocked us but, when we tried to get up, obviously, we failed. We were still, uhm, connected." Emmett high-fived him and Rose slapped his head, everyone was getting sober now. I groaned. He continued, "So, we just kind of toppled over and into the pool. And, I mean, finish what you start, right?" He laughed. Stupid boys and their stupid boy penis'.

Then I realised something. Jasper explained this out loud because he wanted to say it all in front of Alice.. To hurt her. I looked over at Alice and I could see her biting her lip trying not to let the tears evident in her eyes spill over. I'd help her in a second, not before I got my own back though.

"Oh come on Jasper, don't tell me you're going to leave the best part out." Hahahahaha!

"Uhm.. I don't know.. What?" He knew exactly what I was saying.

"Oh, Rose?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She was confused.

"What does Emmett shout during sex?"

"Rosie or baby, usually. Why?" How was she so nonchalant about sex?

"Never mind, how about you Alice?" I was trying to tell her with my eyes, to say something to get at Jasper. She got it. She blinked a few times then took a deep, shaky breath before continuing.

"Oh, whatever they feel like really. Baby names sometimes, sometimes it was my name. Or both at the same time. Why do you ask?" Her blasé attitude seemed to be getting to Jasper.

"Well because, Jasper said I heard them. He's right, I did head them but what he didn't say was what I heard." I giggled a little at everyone's confused expressions. "Well Zoë, the girl Jasper fucked, had a bit of a creative side when it came to sex names. Some of these included Jazzy baby, the lone ranger, big boy and Jazzy the cowboy etc etc." Jasper was fuming and everyone else was looking at me as if to say _"what else aren't you telling us?"_

"Guys! Yoohoo!" I tried to get them to snap out of it. "You lot need to drink more, you're getting boring now." I got up and stumbled slightly, falling back on Edward. I teetered over to the alcohol table and got a can of Magners out of the mini fridge.

Everyone followed behind me and got their drinks. Me and Em clinked cans then took a huge gulp each. Ahh! Ice cold cider, there's nothing like it.

Once everyone was reasonably drunk we decided that alcohol needed to be more involved in the party now. Not so much the games. We all sat round the alcohol table, the drink to one end & us to the other.

Everything calmed down a little bit for a while, Alice was sat with her headphones in, curled up on the sofa. Anti-social much? I couldn't say anything though, Jasper was being a prick. Jazz was currently drinking, a lot. I was sat on Edward's knee tracing lazy circles on his chest and he was just staring at me and playing with a strand of my hair. Em & rose were – a quick scan of the room told me that I had no idea where they were.

Edward noticed, "What's wrong Bella?"

"Where have Em and Rose gone?" I was genuinely curious and that was only made worse when Jazz and Edward both started laughing at me. "What's so funny?"

"Bella, Bells, Belly, Bellsypops – Do you really want to know? They're both drunk, they're a couple.." Jasper slurred, I blushed at the nicknames he called me, all from my childhood. Then blushed harder when I realised what he meant.

"Who's bellsypops?" Emmett hollered, followed by a chorus of laughter by everyone.

Edward was laughing too but, I ducked my head into the crook of his neck and hid my face. My dad used to call me bellsypops when I was like 4.

"It was her baby name, when she was like 4 and used to run around the house naked." Jasper's seemed completely oblivious to what he was saying, I doubted that though. I'm sure he was trying to get me back for that.

"I'd sure like to see that now." Edward hummed in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. That boy would be the death of me.

Everyone carried on laughter at my expense until Alice, rather breathlessly, offered up a new game and more shots. If I was ever game, it was now. I all but, jumped up of Edward and ran to the table, with Alice and Em close in tow. Rose seemed completely uninterested and Jasper was well, for lack of better words, fucked. Edward, on the other hand, was looking at me with a beyond amused expression on his face. This confused and worried me to no end. I didn't like this one bit. We all got comfortable around the table when it dawned on me that we actually hadn't decided on which game to play.

"Right, so what game are we actually going to play and how do you propose we bring alcohol into it." Rose was apparently thinking the same thing because she voiced my question first. Oh well.

I expected Emmett or Alice to answer really but, no it was, to my surprise, Edward. Yes, you heard it, Edward. Oh dear.

"I reckon truth or dares, it's a classic and we can use shots as a forfeit." He had a smug expression plastered on his painfully beautiful face.

Alice light up like a Christmas tree on crack at this and immediately started squealing. "Oh my God, Edward. You're good for something." _Cue feral growl from.. Me. _"Oh shut up Bella, it was a joke but, no really. I want to go first, I have the perfect way to start the game."

Normally, I would still be a little peeved off at her earlier comment but, one – her bubbly personality was seriously contagious and two, I was little too buzzed to care.

"Okay, okay. So.." Her eyes swept the group, one by one, lingering slightly on each of us. I felt like I was in some sort of weird physic game of 'duck, duck, goose.' "Bella!" Fuck. "Truth or dare."

I looked around the group and everyone was looking at me expectantly, I knew dare would set me up for something truly horrifying. Truth could be equally as bad but, surely not as bad. Right? _Keep telling yourself that. _"Truth" I muttered somewhat reluctantly.

"Aw, no fun. Whatever.." It seemed as though she expected me to say dare 'cause she was thinking really hard about what to ask me. "Oh, I know. Have you ever had a sexual fantasy or dream. What was it? Who with?"

_Surely not as bad. Right? _Fuck my inner monologues. They just keep causing shit. Damnit. How was I supposed to admit that I had infact thought about Edward sexually, a lot. Ugh. But, Vodka burned my throat and I didn't want to have to deal with being sick and being hung over tomorrow. Vodka does that to a person.

I groaned but answered anyway. "Oh fine. Ioncehadadreamabouthavingsexinthebackseatofacar." Edward's eyes almost popped out of his head and Alice was giggling like something that had escaped from the zoo. Em and Rose looked at each other as if to say 'been there, done that'. I was hoping that maybe I'd shocked them enough to forget about the second question.

"Who with Bella?" Ugh, fuck you, you fucking neurotic pixie.

I was muttering under my breath about her being neurotic and that she should calm down on whatever shit she was on when Edward whispered in my ear. "I hope it was me Bella, 'cause damn if that isn't something I've dreamed about with you countless times." He bit down on my neck and began sucking softly, a fetish I had so mistakenly told him about once.

A moan slipped my lips, "_Edward._" Aw, crud.

"OHMYGODBELLA!" I heard a screech, pulling me back from my fantasy induced haze. I looked up to find everyone's expression was going back to normal except Emmett. His jaw was slack and he had his hands on either side of his face. My immediate assumption was that he was the one that so kindly violated my ears with his banshee screech.

"Fuck me, Emmett. Could you lower the tone a little. My ears wants to emasculate you and since they're incapable of that, I'm more than happy to take their place." I was hoping the look on my face would tell him that I was serious. It did.

"Anyway, Bella it's your turn." Alice shouted – I mean literally shouted.

"Yeah, sure. Edward, truth or dare."

"Uhm, dare." He was going to regret that.

"Okay, Edward, kiss Emmett. Properly." It got brought up earlier and I couldn't help but, think about how hot it would be to see Edward kiss another boy.

Cue the fucking girly screech again. This time, from both of them.

"Shut up and do it or take a shot." They exchanged a glance and both took a shot. Damnit.

"Dude, the thought is going to give me nightmares. You're sick Bella." Emmett scolded.

"Fuck you, homophobe." Alice giggled at my outburst.

"Oh yeah, is that so. Fine then. Bella, truth or dare." It was Edward's turn, obviously.

"Yeah, that is so. Dare." He was sporting that fucking sexy crooked grin again that made me want to jump him. The reason behind the grin? He thought I didn't know what his next idea was. I exchanged a look with Alice and Rose. They knew too.

"I dare you to kiss Alice, properly." He looked so proud so, I scoffed. Whatever Eddie boy. You're not winning this one.

"Sure baby. Whatever you say." I winked at him before lifting myself up on my knees and leaning over the table giving Edward an exceptional view of my ass. What? He likes my ass.

Alice winked at me before inching closer 'till our lips touched. As soon as our lips started moving, I heard 4 sharp intakes of breath from behind us. Alice's hands went to my hair and I put my hands on her waist to steady myself. The kiss deepened and then I heard Edward's deeper than usual voice pull me out of the kiss and then felt his hands physically pull me back by my waist.

"Fuck, Bella." He almost growled.

"Alright, no more girl on girl action. We've learnt our lesson." Emmett looked genuinely repentant.

"My turn, my turn!" I've said it before and I'll say it again – neurotic pixie. "Right, okay. Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Dare, obviously." Boys.

"Right, I dare you to run right through our dorm corridor." What the fuck?

"Alice, your dares suck-" He was abruptly cut off by Alice.

"Naked." Oh, I see. Oh.

Emmett grinned like a cheshire cat then jumped up and pulled his top off. I couldn't help but be impressed. He was ripped, like huge. Hot. He was no Edward but, he was hot nonetheless. I watched as Emmett stripped down to just his boxers then turned to Alice, presumably for instructions.

"Right, Emmett. You have to be _completely _naked and when you run down the corridor you have to have your arms in the air." Alice gave a little giggle then.

Emmett slowly started to lower his boxers, all of us, including me, were far too intoxicated to bother looking away. Except, apparently, Edward. All of a sudden I felt two hand infront of my face, they came down so fast it may aswell have been a slap.

"Bella, ah, close your eyes!" Edward sounded genuinely frantic and scared for my life, this ridiculousness elicited a round of hysteria from me.

"Oh, okay father. But, next time could you not slap me across the face while trying to save my virgin eyes." I scoffed whilst trying to peel Edward's hands away, only to be met with a disturbing sight.

Emmett naked, wasn't disturbing for the reasons you'd expect. He was a fine piece of man but, the disturbing part was how actually attractive I found him. Then I realised, I was totally oggling Emmett. Big brother bear, Em. This realization caused a second wave of hysteria to hit me and I began laughing like a complete fool.

"Uhm, Bella? What's so funny? You better not be talking about mini me, or I swear-" Emmett's utterly confused expression was a mirror of everybody else face.

"Oh.. my.. goodness" _hysteric laughter _"I just tot.. totally oggled.. Emmett." _And more hysteric laughter._

Rose's face seemed to be the first to respond by turning into a huge grin. "Well well, Bella. Oggling my man, eh?" I would've normally been worried about her hitting me or something but, her face was still amused. What? Rose is no prissy bitch, I'd rather pick a fight with Emmett, or a gorilla, or something equally as large and stupid. "It's fine, there's a reason I always walk behind Edward." And with that, she winked.

I turned to look at Edward who's face was carrying an array of emotions from disgust, to embarrassment to anger. I really really did try to shut up but, I couldn't stop laughing.

"_Bella._" Edward hissed at me through clenched teeth. Oh, fuck off.

"What Edward dearest?" I feigned innocence, although technically I hadn't done anything wrong.

"Can I please talk to you? Alone?" Put that vein back in your forehead please Edward. Someone needs anger management.

Without another word, I stood and walked, well stumbled, over to the balcony. Once inside Edward closed the glass doors and locked them. Just for a second, I thought he might actually kill me or push me off the balcony or something.

"Bella? What the FUCK are you doing? Staring at Emmett openly, then announcing it! You know how ridiculous that made me look?"

"Oh, fuck off. Why are you trying to ruin my night? I'm having fun. And, are you jealous? 'Cause I was looking at Emmett for a second, not you? Dear Lord, forgive me. Well, thank you, you've just ruined my night. Not to mention my make-up, which is worth more than you at the minute. You're killing my buzz, Edward." If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was PMS-ing.

"No, you're drunk Bella and acting like a completely fool. You may not care but, I do. I'm not trying to ruin your night but, you're ruining mine. Stop being sarcastic and pathetic, you sound idiotic. Oh, that's what I'm worth is it? Well, maybe we should re-think us then!" The venom in his voice lashed at my chest just as the cold was lashing at the tears on my cheeks, making my cheeks and the gaping whole in my chest sting.

Why should he care if I'm acting like a fool? I'm only having fun and honestly, I didn't think he minded that much.

"I'm sorry but, it's an effect of being under the influence. You're smart enough to know that, aren't you? Yes, of course you are. You're amazing and never do anything wrong. And the sun just fucking shines out of your arse doesn't it?"

"Grow the fuck up, Bella. Stop acting like such a baby then maybe I wouldn't be fucking looking after you like one."

The only thing I could think of was that he was embarrassed of me. It would make sense, he's embarrassed to be with me while I'm drunk.

The idea made my eyes prickle with tears and all of a sudden I didn't feel so light headed anymore, my buzz was gone and my stomach was bubbling with a sick feeling that was slowing clawing it's way up my throat. I needed to leave, now.

Edward is embarrassed of me. Maybe it isn't just while I'm drunk, it could be all the time. Another round of nausea washed over me, I really needed to get out of here before I throw up on Edward. Not, before I tell him exactly what's what. If he's embarrassed of me, then so be it. Fuck him.

"Fuck you, then. Why do you care so much anyway?" I took a deep breath before repeating the inner workings of my drunk but, coherent thoughts. I knew once I'd said this, his reply may break me. I needed to know though. "Are you embarrassed of me? Is that it? I'm not pretty enough to compare to you and your epic sex appeal. And, maybe I act a little too out-going when I'm drunk. Well then, again, fuck you. You can go find some prissy blonde preppy bimbo to fuck then can't you. I'm terribly sorry that I'm not good enough for _Edward my-dick-is-the-holy-grail Cullen_. I over-looked your little locker room talk but, it doesn't matter now anyway. Take the stick out of your arse and think about it. Dick."

I decided I was better than to cry on a balcony to him. I was worth more than this shit. I wiped my eyes and shoved my way past him to the door.

With my hand on the door handle, I uttered the words that would rip my heart to shreds and making that already gaping whole wider and burning. "We don't need to re-think anything about us. Because there isn't an us anymore. This was clearly a mistake. I'm glad we realised sooner than later. I guess it wont this way, not that you cared that much to start with."

"Fuck Bella, I – " Without looking, I knew he was tugging at his hair.

"Goodbye, Edward." I swung the door open with such force that it slammed back against the wall. I half expected the glass to smash.

I stormed into the room again, four curious pairs of eyes stared me down. The weight of their stares threatening to crush me. I felt that feeling rush back through me, making it's way from the pit of my stomach and clawing through my chest.

"I'm not feeling too good, I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow Ali, bye Rose." I looked around for Jasper and he was gone, so was Emmett. "Tell Jazz I said bye, wherever he is. And Em - " I was cut off by Emmett slamming into me in all his naked glory.

"Oh, Bells, you leaving?" He was grinning from ear to ear at his successful dare, I assume. I gave him a forced smile before trying to manoeuvre around him. "Woah, Bells, have you been crying?" His smile dropped and I saw anger flash through his eyes. Protective, figures.

"Yeah, it's nothing." I stood up on my tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye Em."

I turned back round once more, just long enough to catch Edwards eyes. Any hint of remorse was gone and they were stone cold, filled with rage. The jade of his eyes dulled by anger, his eyes were almost grey.

"Hold up, you guys will never guess what the school is doing this year?!" Emmett only ever got that look in his eyes once in a while. It piqued my interest momentarily then I remember how shit my ex-boyfriend is. I winced at the "ex" part, the whole in my chest still apparent, still throbbing and not seeming to have any plans to leave. I tried to focus on Emmett. The pain didn't dull. "Six students get to spend the rest of the year in Europe on an 'education school experience' on their own!"

No fucking way.

**This chapter is a bit shorter that the most recent few because it only has one POV, that's because it's 04.39 and I'm falling asleep. Sorry about the huge wait! I love you all. I'd like to get to like maybe 50 reviews!**

**I'm not feeling the love.**

**Check out my new story, Geeks, Bitches & Babies! **

**Oh & I'm thinking about making set weekly dates to update because I feel it would be more fair.**

**Thank you for the support – I love reviews almost as much as I love Edward!**

**- Hannah Rosie xo**


	11. IMPORTANT AN!

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

I do apologize for the constant delays in chapters. I just very rarely find the time to sit down and write anymore. But, that will change... Eventually. I am coming into my revision classes for my GCSE's & that will be tiring and strenuous. To add to all this, I've started another story with one of my good friends on here.

& So, "Sealed with a Kiss" now has a Prologue and a Chapter One. It's on a joint account, named AnnabelleRosie. It's a co-written story, between me and Charliee-x. Now, my faithful readers. Go forth, and read on. I'll be updating this story very soon :)

Love you all - HannahRosie _(TeamEdward-ftw)_ xo


End file.
